Sith Lady Darth Regina (Padmè Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker)
by Doctorwhofan01
Summary: What if Padmè Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker was Force-Sensitive And was trained as a Sith by Sheev Palpatine also Known as Darth Sidious since she was born but not a true Sith because she'll fall in Love in Anakin Skywalker and she will still become queen and a Senator and her Sith name is Darth Regina which is Latin for queen, Princess and female ruler.
1. Invasion of Naboo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas and Disney this story is just a fans idea of what I think what would happen.**

 **This is about 'What if Padmè Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker was Force-Sensitive And was trained as a Sith by Sheev Palpatine also Known as Darth Sidious since she was born but not a true Sith because she'll fall in Love in Anakin Skywalker and she will still become queen and a Senator and her Sith name is Darth Regina which is Latin for queen, Princess and female ruler. Also in this story Anakin was born in 46 BBY the same year as Padmè Naberrie Amidala was.**

On a Republic Cruiser In the cockpit of the cruise, the Captain and the pilot maneuver closer to one of the battleships of the Trade Federation. Behind the captain and the pilot The 60 year old Jedi Knight Qui-Gon said "Captain." The Captain turns to an unseen Jedi standing behind her and she said "Yes, sir?" Qui-Gon said "Tell them we wish to board at once." she said "Yes, sir." The Captain looks to her view screen, where Nute Gunray, the Neimoidian Viceroy of the Trade Federation, waits for a reply. The captain said "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." Nute Gunray said "Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassador...Happy to." Out the cockpit window, the sinister battleship looms ever closer. The small space cruiser docks in the enormous main bay of the Federation battleship. In the docking bay A protocol droid, TC-14, waits at the door to the docking bay. Two Worker Droids called 'PK-4' and 'EG-9' watch. PK-4 said "They must be important if the Viceroy sent one of those useless protocol gearheads to greet them." The door opens, and the Republic cruiser docks in the docking bay. Two darkly robed figures who are the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and are greeted by TC-14. TC-14 said "I'm TC-14 at your service. This way, please." The Jedi move off down the hallway. EG-9 said "A Republic cruiser! That's trouble...don't you think?" PR-4 said "I'm not made to think."

In the conference room A door slides open, and the two cloaked shapes are led into the formal conference room by TC-14. TC-14 told them "I hope you honoured sirs with the most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly." The droid bows before Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. He backs out the door and it closes. The Jedi lower their hoods and look out a large window at the lush green planet of Naboo. Qui-Gon is sixty years old, has long light brown hair in a ponytail. He is tall and striking, with blue eyes. Obi-Wan is twenty five, with very short brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Several exotic, bird-like creatures sing in a cage near the door. Obi-Wan "I have a bad feeling about this." Qui-Gon told his padawan "I don't sense anything." Obi-Wan said "It's not about the mission, Master, it's Something...elsewhere...elusive." Qui-Gon said "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." Obi-Wan said "Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future…" Qui-Gon said "...but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said "Yes, Master...how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Qui-Gon said "These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

On the bridge both Nute Gunray and Daultay Dofine stand, stunned, before is shaken and said "What?! What did you say?" TC-14 said "The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe." Dofine said "I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement, eh. Blind me, we're done for!"

In a Hallway of the ship A hologram of Nute ,surrounded by battle droids, appears in the conference room hallway. And he said "They must be dead by now. Blast, what's left of them." The hologram fades off, as a battle droid, OWO-1, cautiously opens the door. A deadly green cloud billows from the room. Battle Droids cock their weapons as a figure stumbles out of the smoke. It is TC-14 , carrying the tray of drinks. TC-14 said "Oh, excuse me, so sorry." The protocol droid passes the armed camp just as two flashing lightsabers one green and one blue fly out of the deadly fog, cutting down several Battle Droids before they can fire.

Back in the bridge The bridge is a cocophony of alarms. Nute and Rune watch OWO-1 on the Viewscreen. OWO-1 said "Not sure exactly what…" OWO-1 is suddenly cut in half in mid-sentence. Rune gives Nute a worried look. Nute asked "What in blazes is going on down there?" Rune asked him "Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" Nute said "Well, not exactly, but I don't…" he panicked and said "Seal off the bridge." Rune said "That won't be enough, sir." The doors to the bridge slam shut. Nute yelled "I want destroyer droids up here at once!" Rune said "We will not survive this." In the hallway that is outside the bridge Qui-Gon cuts several battle droids in half, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts. Obi-Wan raises his hand, sending several battle droids crashing into the wall. Qui-Gon makes his way to the bridge door and begins to cut through it.

In the Bridge the Neimoidian are nervous as sparks start flying around the bridge door. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are on the view screen. Nute shouted "Close the blast doors!" The huge, very thick blast door slams shut, followed by a second door, then a third. There is a hissing sound as the huge doors seal shut. Qui-Gon tabs the door with his ;lightsaber. The screen goes black as a red spot appears in the center of the blast door. Rune said "They're still coming through!" On the door, chunks of molten metal begin to drop away. Nute uelled in disbelief "Impossible! This is impossible!" Rune yelled "Where are those destroyer droids?!"

Outside the Bridge Obi-Wan yelled as 2 droid destroyers also known as droidekas roll down the hallway at full speed. Just before they get to the bridge area, they stop and transform into their battle configuration. "Master! Destroyers!" Qui-Gon stops with the door and starts fighting the droid destroyers the droids, led by P-59, rush the entry area from three hallways,

blasting away with their laser guns. The droids stop firing and stand in a semi-circle as the smoke clears. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are nowhere to be seen. The droid P-59 said "Switch to bio...There they are!" The two Jedi materialize at the far end of the hallway and dash through the doorway that slams shut. The destroyer droids blast away at the two Jedi with their -Wan said "They have shield generators!"Qui-Gon said "It's a standoff! Let's go!"

In the bridge Nute and Rune stand on the bridge, watching the view screen as the destroyer droid's speeds to the doorway. Rune said "We have them on the run, sir...they're no match for destroyer droids." another Neimoidian named Tey How said "Sir, they've gone up the ventilation shaft."

In the Main Bay Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are in a large vent in a giant hanger bay. They are careful not to be seen. Thousands of battle droids are loading onto landing Craft. Qui-Gon said "Battle droids." Obi-Wan said "It's an invisible army." Qui-Gon said "It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet." Obi-Wan said "You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short."

Back in the Bridge Tey How recieves a transmission. She said "Sir, a transmission from the planet." Rune said "It's Queen Amidala herself." Nute said "At last we're getting results." On the view screen, Queen Padmé Amidala appears in her throne room. Wearing her elaborate headdress and robes, she sits, surrounded by the governing council and four handmaidens, Eirtaé, Yané, Rabé, and Saché. Nute said "Again you come before me, Your highness. The Federation is Pleased." The queen said "You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say, so would my ,master Viceroy...Your trade boycott of our planet has ended." Nute smirks at Rune. Nute said "I was not aware of such a failure." The queen said "I have word that the Senate is finally voting on this blockade of yours." Nute said "I take it you know the outcome. I wonder why they bother to vote." The queen said "Enough of this pretense, Viceroy! I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement." Nute said "I know nothing about any Ambassadors...you must be mistaken."

The queen, is surprised at his reaction, studies him carefully even though she knows he's lying. The queen said "Beware, Viceroy...the Federation is going too far this time." Nute said "Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much." The queen told him "We will see." The Queen fades off, and the view screen goes black. Rune said "She's right, the Senate will never..." Nute said "It's too late now." Rune "Do you think she suspects an attack?" Nute said "I don't know, Sidious didn't tell me if he told her,but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there."

On the planet of Naboo inside the palace in the throne room The queen, Eirtaé, Saché and her Governor, Sio Bibble, stand before a hologram of Padmé's sith Master, Darth sidious but to the public he is known as Sheev Palpatine, a thin, kindly is currently Senator of Naboo Palpatine said "How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor… his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate…" The hologram of Palpatine sputters and fades away. The queen shouted "Senator Palpatine?!" she then turns to Captain Panaka "What's happening?" Captain Panaka turns to his sergeant and said "Check the transmission generators…" Bibble asked "A malfunction?" Panaka said "It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness." Bibble said "A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion." the queen said while she is pretending not knowing what's happening "Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far." Panaka said "The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished."The queen said "We must continue to rely on negotiation." Bibble said "Negotiation? We've lost all communications!...and where are the Chancellor's Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." Panaka said "This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." The queen said "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." and she called one of her handmaidens "Sabé" sabé came in the room and said "Yes milady?" the queen said "Sabé you will be my decoy. Do you understand." Sabé replied "Yes milady,I understand."

Six landing craft fly in formation toward the surface of the planet Naboo.

At a Swamp on Naboo Qui-Gon runs through the strange landscape, glancing back to see the monstrous troop transports, emerging from the mist. Animals begin to run past him in a panic. An odd, Otolla Gungan, named Jar Jar Binks, squats holding a clam he has retrieved from the murky swamp. The shell pops open. Jar Jar's greta tongue snaps out and grabs the clam, swallowing it in one gulp. Jar Jar looks up and sees Qui-Gon and the other creatures running like the wind toward him. One of the huge MTT's bears down on the Jedi like a charging locomotive. Jar Jar stands transfixed, still holding the clam shell in one hand. Jar Jar yelled "Oh, noooooooooo!" Jar Jar drops the shell and grabs onto Qui-Gon as he passes. The Jedi is caught by surprise. Jar Jar said "Hey, help me! Help me!" Qui-Gon said "Let go!"

A war transport machine is about to crush them as Qui-Gon drags the gungan behind him.

Just as the transport is about to hit them, Qui-Gon drops, and Jar Jar goes splat into the mud with him. The transport races overhead. Qui-Gon and Jar Jar pull themselves out of the mud. They stand watching the war machine disappear into the mist. Jar Jar grabs Qui-Gon and hugs him. Jar Jar said "Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" Qui-Gon asked "Are you brainless? Qui-Gon said "You almost got us killed!" Jar Jar told him "I spake." Qui-Gon informed him "The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get outta here!" Qui-Gon starts to move off, and Jar Jar follows. Jar Jar protested "No...no! Mesa stay...Mesa yous humble servant." Qui-Gon told him "That wont be necessary." Jar Jar said "Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a live debett, tis. Mesa culled Jar jar Binks."

In the distance, two STAPS burst out of the mist at high speed, chasing Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon told the gungan "I have no time for this now." Jar Jar said "Say what?" Two STAPS barrell down on Obi-Wan. Jar Jar " Oh, nooooo! Weesa ganna..." Qui-Gon throws Jar Jar into the mud and told him "Stay down!" Jar Jar's head pops up and he said "dieeee!" The two troops fire laser bolts at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon deflects the bolts back, and the STAPS blow up. One-two. Obi-Wan is exhausted and tries to catch his breath. Obi-Wan said "Sorry, Master, the water fried my weapon." Obi-Wan pulls out his burnt lightsaber's handle. Qui-Gon inspects it, as Jar Jar pulls himself out of the mud. Qui-Gon asked his padawan "You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?" Obi-Wan nods sheeplishly. Qui-Gon said "It won't take long to recharge, but this is a lesson I hope you've learned, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said "Yes, Master." Jar Jar said "Yousa sav-ed my again, hey?" Obi-Wan asked as he noticed the gungan called Jar Jar with them "What's this?" Qui-Gon replied "A local. Let's go, before more of those droids show up." Jar Jar said "Mure? Mure did you spake?!" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon start to run. Jar Jar tries to keep up. Jar Jar said "Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city."

They all stop.

Qui-Gon asked "A city!" Jar Jar nods his head Qui-Gon then asked him "Can you take us there?" Jar Jar said "Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy." Qui-Gon asked "No?!" Jar Jar explained "Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgotten da Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare." They hear a pulsating sound in the distance. Qui-Gon asked the gungan "You hear that?" Jar Jar shakes his head yes. Qui-Gon said trying to convince the gungan "That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way." Obi-Wan said "If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion! Jar Jar seemed convinced and said "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!" Jar Jar turns and runs into the swamp.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar Jar run into a murky lake and stop as Jar Jar tries to catch his breath. The transports are heard in the distance. Qui-Gon asked "Much farther?" Jar Jar said "Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan pull out small capsule from their utility belts that turn into breathing masks. Jar Jar said "My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome." Obi-Wan said "Don't worry, this has not been our day for warm welcomes." Jar Jar jumps, does a double somersault with a twist, and dives into the water. With their breath masks on, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wade in after him.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan swim behind Jar Jar, who is very much at home in the water. Down they swim into murky depths. In the distance the glow of Otoh Gunga, an underwater city made up of large bubbles, becomes more distinct. They approach the strange, art nouveau habitat. Jar Jar swims magically through one of the bubble membranes, which seals behind him. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon follow.

In the city of otoh gunga at the city square gungans in the square scatter when they see the strange Jedi. Four guards armed with long electro-poles ride two-legged Kaadus into the square. The Guards, led by Captain Tarpals, point their lethal poles at the dripping Trio. Jar Jar said "Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!" Tarpals said "Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada Bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time." Tarpals gives Jar Jar a slight zap with his power pole. Jar Jar jumps and moves off, followed by the two Jedi. Jar Jar responded "How wude."

In the high tower boardroom which is The Bosses' Board Room has bubble walls, with small lighted fish swimming around outside like moving stars. A long circular judge's bench filled with gungan officials dominates the room. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand facing Boss Nass, who sits on a bench higher than the others. Boss Nass said "Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!" Qui-Gon told him "That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them." Boss Nass said "Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big." Obi-Wan said "After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Boss Nass said "No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en." Obi-Wan said "You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to noe of you will affect the other. You must understand this." Boss Nass said "Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo." Qui-Gon waves his hand and said "Then speed us on our way." Boss Nass said "Wesa gonna speed yousaway." Qui-Gon said "We need a transport." Boss Nass said "Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go." Qui-Gon said "Thank you for your help. We go in peace." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turn to leave. Obi-Wan asked his master "Master, whats a bongo?" Qui-Gon said "A transport, I hope." The two Jedi notice Jar Jar in chains to one side, waiting to hear his verdict. Qui-Gon stops. Jar Jar gives him a forlorn look. Jar Jar said "Daza setten yous up. Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!" Qui-Gon said "Thank you, my friend." Jar Jar said "Ahhh...any hep hair would be hot." Jar Jar's soulful look is counterpointed by a sheepish grin. Obi-Wan said to his master "We are short of time, Master." Qui-Gon told his padawan "We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help." Qui-Gon walks back to Boss Nass and asked him "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" Boss Nass said "Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished." Qui-Gon said "He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe." Boss Nass said "Pounded unto death." Jar Jar was grimacing and said "Oooooh...Ouch!" Obi-Wan looks concerned and Qui-Gon is thinking and then he said "We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a ' .'" Boss Nass asked Jar Jar "Binks. Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?" Jar Jar nods and joins the Jedi. Qui-Gon waves his hand. Qui-Gon said "Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now." Boss Nass said "Hisen live tis yos, outlauder. Begone wit him." Jar Jar said "Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core...Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?!"

In a submarine's cockpit which is what Qui-Gon,Obi-Wan and Jar Jar were in, Obi-Wan is in the co-pilots seat, Jar Jar guides the craft. Jar Jar said "Dis is nusen." Obi-Wan asked "Master, why do you keep dragging these pathetic life forms along with us?...Here, take over." Jar Jar asked "Hey, ho? Where wesa goen?" Qui-Gon said "You're the navigator." Jar Jar said "Yo dreamen mesa hopen...,br" Qui-Gon said "Just relax, the Force will guide us…" Jar Jar said "Ooooh, maxibig…'da Force'...Wellen, dat smells stinkowiff." Jar Jar veers the craft to the left and turns the lights on. The coral vistas are grand, fantastic, and wonderous. Obi-Wan asked "Why were you banished, Jar Jar?" Jar Jar responded "Tis a long tale, buta small part wawdabe Mesa...ooooh...aaaa...clumsy." Obi-Wan asked "They banished you because you're clumsy?"

As the little sub glides into the planet core, a large dark shape begins to Follow. Jar Jar said "Mesa cause-ed mabee one or duey lettal bitty axadentes...yud-say boom da gasser, un crash Der Bosses heyblibber...den banished." Suddenly there is a loud crash, and the little craft lurches to one side. Qui-Gon looks around and sees a huge, lumimnous opee sea killer has hooked them with its long gooey tongue. Qui-Gon said "Full speed ahead." Instead of full ahead, Jar Jar jams the controls into reverse. The sub flies into the mouth of the creature. Jar Jar realizing his mistake said "Oooops." Obi-Wan told him "Give me the controls." Obi-Wan takes over the controls and the opee sea killer instantly releases the sub from its mouth. Jar Jar said "Wesa free!" As the sub zooms away they see a larger set of jaws, munching on the hapless killer. The jaws belong to the incredible sando aqua monster. The lights on the tiny sub begin to flicker as they cruise deeper into the gloom. Qui-Gon muttered "There's always a bigger fish."

Back on the Trade federation battleship on the bridge Nute and Rune stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious. Nute said to the sith lord "The invasion is on schedule, My Lord." Sidious said "Good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system." Nute responded "The Queen has great faith the Senate will side with her." Sidious replied my female apprentice, Queen Amidala is young and naive. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. You have done well, Viceroy." Nute said "Thank you, My Lord." Sidious fades away. Rune asked Nute "You didn't tell him about the missing Jedi?" Nute said "No need to report that to him, until we have something to report."

Back in the submarine's cockpit Sparks are flying, and water is leaking into the cabin. The sound of the power drive drops. Obi-Wan said "we're losing power." Obi-Wan is working with the sparking wires. Jar Jar starts to panic. Qui-Gon told the gungan "Stay calm. We're not in trouble yet." Jar Jar said "What yet? Monstairs out dare! Leak'n in here, all'n sink'n, and nooooo power! You nutsen! WHEN YOUSA TINK WESA IN TROUBLE?!" Obi-Wan said "Power's back." The lights flicker on, revealing an ugly colo claw fish right in front of them. Jar Jar exclaimed "Monstairs back!" The large colo claw fish is surprised and rears back. The sub turns around and speeds away. Jar Jar still scared said "Wesa in trouble now?" Qui-Gon told him "Relax." Qui-Gon puts his hand on Jar Jar's shoulder. Jar Jar relaxes into a coma. Obi-Wan told his master "You overdid it." The colo claw fish leaps after the fleeing sub as it shoots out of the tunnel and into the waiting jaws of the sando aqua monster. Obi-Wan muttered "This is not good!" Jar Jar regains consciousness and asked "Wesa dead yet? Oie Boie!" Jar Jar's eyes bulge, and he faints again. The sub narrowly avoids the deadly teeth of the aqua monster. The colo claw fish chasing them isn't so lucky. It is munched in half by the larger predator. The little sub slips away. Qui-Gon said "Head for that outcropping."

Back in capital of Naboo The long columns of the droid army move down the main road leading to Theed, the Naboo capital. As the queen's decoy,Sabé watches helplessly from a window in the palace, a transport carrying Nute and Rune lands in Theed Plaza. The two neimoidians exit the transport. Nute said happily "Ah, victory!"

Back in the submarine,the little sub continue to propel itself toward the surface, which is brightly lit. Jar Jar said happily "Wesa dude it!"

At an estuary in the city of Theed there was Paradise. Billowing clouds frame a romantic body of water. There is a loud rush of bubbles, and a small sub bobs to the surface. The current in the estuary begins to pull the sub backward into a fast moving river. Obi-Wan switches off the two remaining bubble canopies. Qui-Gon stands up to look around. Jar Jar lets out a sigh of relief. Jar Jar said "Wesa safe now." Qui-Gon said "Get this thing started." Jar Jar said "Dissen berry good. Hey?" Obi-Wan asked "What is it?" Jar Jar looks back to where they're drifting. He sees they are headed for a huge waterfall. Jar Jar screamed "What!? Oie boie!" Obi-Wan tries to start the engine. The long props behind the sub slowly begin to rotate. Obi-Wan struggles until finally, a few feet short of the waterfall, the sub starts and is able to generate enough power to stop drifting backward in the powerful current. The sub slowly moves forward. In the background, Qui-Gon takes a cable out of his belt. The engine coughs and dies. They start drifting backward again. Jar Jar panics and said " Iyiiyi, wesa die'n here, hey!" Qui-Gon shoots the thin cable, and it wraps itself around a railing on the shore. The sub pulls the cable taut, and the little craft hangs precariously over the edge of the waterfall. Qui-Gon said "Come on." Obi-Wan climbs out of the sub and pulls himself along the cable. Qui-Gon starts in after him. Qui-Gon said to the gungan "Come on, Jar Jar." Jar Jar complained as he said "No! Too scary!" Obi-Wan exclaimed "Get up here!" Jar Jar said "No a mighty no!" Jar Jar looks back and sees he is hanging over the waterfall. Jar Jar said "Oie boie...mesa comen. Mesa comen!" Jar Jar starts to climb out of the sub. Obi-Wan is on shore and helps to pull Qui-Gon out of the water. Obi-Wan said "That was close." behind them battle droid 3B3 said "Drop your weapons!" The Two Jedi turn around to see a battle droid standing in front of them. Jar Jar climbs up on shore between the Jedi. the Battle droid 3B3 said again "I said drop your weapons." Qui-Gon ignites his lightsaber and the droid is cut down by the Jedi. A stray laser bolt hits the cable and the sub breaks lose, crashing down the waterfall. The Jedi move on. Jar Jar reluctantly follows and looks back at the mess. Jar Jar exclaimed "Whoa!"

Outside the Royal Palace,the waterfalls of Theed sparkle in the midday sun. In the throne room of the Royal Palace Sabé(Padmé Amidala,The queen's decoy) , Sio Bibble, and the queen's handmaidens Eiraté, Yané, Rabé, Saché and the real queen Padmé herself whom is disguised as a handmaiden of the queen are surrounded by twenty droids. Captain Panaka and four Naboo guards are also held at gunpoint. Nute and Rune stand in the middle of the room. Bibble asked him "How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Nute explained "The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate." Sabé said "I will not co-operate." Nute told the queen's decoy "Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." he then called a droid "Commander." OOM-9 steps forward Nute said "Process them." OOM-9 said "Yes, sir!" he then turns to his sergeant and said "Take them to Camp Four." The sergeant marches the group out of the throne room.

Sabé,Padmé, Eiraté,Yané,Rabé,Saché,Panaka, Sio Bibble, and four Guards are led out of the palace by ten battle droids. The plaza is filled with tanks and battle droids, which they pass on their way to the detention camp. Unbeknownst to them, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar sneak across on a walkway above the plaza and jump from a balcony to begin an attack to rescue the decoy of the queen who they think is the queen. The Jedi cut down four battle droids more droids move forward and are also cut down by the JEDIS' flashing lightsabers until there is only the droid sergeant left. The sergeant starts to run but is pulled back to Qui-Gon by the Force, until finally he is dispatched by the Jedi. Jar Jar complimented the two jedi "Yousa guys bombad!" Sabé,Padmé and the others are amazed. Jar Jar is getting used to this. They move between two buildings. Qui-Gon told the queen's decoy "Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor." Bibble told the Jedi "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." Qui-Gon informed him "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic." Panaka steps forward and said "They've knocked out all our communications." Qui-Gon asked "Do you have transports?" Panaka answered "In the main hanger. This way." The two Jedi,Gungan and rest of the group disappear down an alleyway as the alarms are sounded

In the hallway to the central hanger Panaka cracks open a side door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looks in over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and the rest of the group are behind him. They see several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty Battle Droids. They hear Alarms in the distance. Panaka said "There are too many of them." Qui-Gon said "That won't be a problem." he said to Sabé "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Sabé said "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." Qui-Gon told the queen's decoy "They will kill you if you stay." Bibble said "They wouldn't dare." Panaka informed the Jedi "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Qui-Gon said "The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Bibble begged Sabé "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help." Panaka said "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." Bibble said "Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave." Sabé turns to Padmé and Eiraté. Sabé said "Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us." Padmé,the real queen said "We are brave, Your Highness." Qui-Gon said "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Sabé said "Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." she then said to Bibble "Be careful, Governor."

The door opens to the main hanger. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, Panaka, two guards,and Padmé, Eiraté, Rabé, followed by the queen's decoy, head for a sleek chrome spacecraft. Sio Bibble, Yané and Saché stay behind. Panaka said "We need to free those pilots." Panaka points to twenty guards, ground crew, and pilots held in a corner by six battle droids. Obi-Wan said "I'll take care of that." Obi-Wan heads toward the group of captured pilots. Qui-Gon and the queen's decoy,Panaka, Jar Jar, and the rest of the group approach the guards at the ramp of the Naboo craft. A guard droid said "Halt!" Qui-Gon told the droid "I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant." The droid asked him "Where are you taking them?" Qui-Gon said "To Coruscant." The droid guard said " 'To coruscant.' uh that doesn't compute. Uh wait uh. You're under arrest!" The droid guard draws his weapon, but before any of the droids can fire, they are cut down. other guards run to their aid. Obi-Wan attacks the guards around the Pilots. Qui-Gon stands, fighting off droids as the others rush on board the spacecraft. Obi-Wan, the freed pilots including Ric Olie, guards and ground crew members rush on board the ship. The other pilots and guards race to Sio Bibble. After everyone has made it onto the ship, Qui-Gon jumps on board. The building Alarms sound and more droids rush into the hanger and fire as the ship takes off.

The ship exits the hanger. Battle droids standing in the hanger shoot at them. The sleek spacecraft speeds away from the planet of Naboo and heads for the deadly Trade Federation's the Cockpit The Pilot, Ric Olie, navigates toward the massive battleship, Qui-Gon and Panaka watch. Ric Olie said "our communications are still jammed."

In the Droid Hold Jar Jar is led into a low, cramped doorway by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan told him "Now stay here, and keep out of trouble." Obi-Wan closes the door. Jar Jar looks around and sees a long row of five short, dome-topped Astromech droids R-2 units. They all look alike, except for thier paint color, and they all seem to be shut down. Jar Jar said "Ello, boyos." He gets no response. Jar Jar said "Disa wanna longo trip...hey?" Jar Jar taps a bright red R-2 unit on the head, and its head pops up a bit. He lets out a gasp as he lifts the head. And the droids head to the elevator to repair the ship's shield generator outside the ship

In the Cockpit Ric Olie said "Powers back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum." The lone blue R2 droid finishes his repairs and goes back into the ship. The Naboo spacecraft races away from the Federation battleship. Ric Olie said "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking." Qui-Gon said "We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Obi-Wan studies a star chart on a monitor. Obi-Wan said "Here, Master. Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there." Panaka asked "How can you be sure?" Qui-Gon said "It's controlled by the Hutts." Panaka asked "The Hutts?" Obi-Wan said "It's risky...but there's no alternative." Panaka said in a outrage like voice "You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her…" Qui-Gon explained "It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation...except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Panaka takes a deep breath in frustration. The Naboo spacecraft races away.

Back at the Trade Federation Battleship in the conference room Nute and Rune sit around a conference table with a hologram of Darth informed him "We control all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements." Sidious said "Destroy all high-ranking officials, Viceroy...slowly...quietly. And my female apprentice, Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" Nute said "She has disappeared, My Lord. One Naboo cruiser got pass the blockade." Sidious said "Viceroy, find her! I want that treaty signed." Nute said "My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range." Sidious said "not for a Sith." A second Sith appears behind Sidious and he is a Dathomir Iridonian Zabrak and is red with sith tattoos. Sidious introduced Darth Maul to him "Viceroy, this is my other apprentice. Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship." Nute said "Yes, My Lord. The hologram fades off". Nute said "This is getting out of hand...now there are three of them." Rune said "We should not have made this bargain. What will happen when the Jedi become aware of these Sith Lords and sith Lady even though one is already with them but do not know that she is a sith?"

Back on the Naboo Royal Spaceship In the queens chambers Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Panaka, and the little blue droid stand before The queen's decoy and Padmé, Eiraté and Rabé. Panaka said "An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." Sabé said and asked "It is to be commended...what is its number?" The little blue droid lets out a series of bleeps. Panaka leans over and scrapes some dirt off of the side of the droid and read the number: Panaka said "R2-D2, Your Highness." Sabé said "Thank you, Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal...Padme!" Padmé,The real Queen Amidala bows before her decoy. Sabé "Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our Gratitude." she said to Panaka "Continue, Captain." Panaka looks nervously to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon said "Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant." Panaka said "Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Qui-Gon said "You must trust my judgement, Your Highness." Sabé and Padmé exchange looks. Padmé moves next to the droid.

Padmé sits in the Main Area, cleaning R2-D2, the brave little Astromech droid,but while doing that she contacted Sidious with her mind and told him that they're heading towards Tatooine and told him that she felt a vergence in the force and says that she think it's the chosen one and he tells her to look for him on the planet. Jar Jar pops out of an open door and said "Hidoe!" Padmé feels like she wants to kill him but she doesn't because it could reveal herself to be a sith and both Padmé and R2 jump and let out a little Scream. The Gungan is embarrassed that he frightened them. Jar Jar said "Sorry, nomeanen to scare yousa." Padmé said "That's all right." Jar Jar said "I scovered oily back dare. Needen it?" Padmé said "Thank you. This little guy is quite a mess." Jar Jar hands Padmé the oil can. Jar Jar introduced himself "Mesa Jar Jar Binksss." Padmé said "I'm Padme, I attend Her Highness, You're a Gungan, aren't you?" Jar Jar nods she asks "How did you end up here with Us?" Jar Jar said "Me no know...mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom...getten berry skeered, un grabbed dat Jedi, and before mesa knowen it...pow! Mesa here." R2 beeps a sympathetic beep. Jar Jar shrugsand said "getten berry berry skeered."

Back in the Cockpit Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Panaka watch over Ric Olie's shoulder. A large yellow planet appears directly ahead. Ric Olie searches his scopes and said "That's it. Tatooine." Obi-Wan said "There's a settlement...a spaceport, looks like." Qui-Gon said "Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention." The ship heads toward the planet of Tatooine.


	2. Stranded on Tatooine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars that belong to George Lucas and Disney**

The Naboo spacecraft lands in the desert in a swirl of dust. The spaceport of Mos Espa is seen in the distance. In the Naboo spaceshipObi-Wan is hoisting the hyperdrive out of a floor panel. Jar Jar rushes up to him and falls to his knees and said "Obi-Wan, sire, pleeese, no mesa go!" Obi-Wan replied "Sorry, Qui-Gon's right. You'll make things less obvious." Jar Jar walks back to R2 in the hallway as Qui-Gon is dressed as a farmer and he enters the main area. Obi-Wan said "The Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one." Qui-Gon moves closer to Obi-Wan and speaks quietly to him "Don't let them send ant transmissions. Be wary...I sense a disturbance in the Force." Obi-Wan said "I fell it also, Master." Qui-Gon goes into the hallway to meet up with R2 and Jar Jar. They head to the exit ramp.

Outside the ship They start their trek across the desert toward the city of Mos Espa. In the distance, a strange looking caravan makes its way toward the spaceport. Jar Jar said "Dis sun doen murder tada skin." From the spaceship, Panaka and Padmé run toward them. Panaka said "Wait!" Qui-Gon stops as they catch up. Padmé is dresses in rough peasant's garb. Panaka said "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local…" Qui-Gon said "No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant…" Panaka said "The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet." Padmé said "I've been trained in defense... I can take care of myself."(when in reality she has been trained by Palpatine in the Jedi arts,just like Darth Maul was.) Panaka said "Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse." Qui-Gon gave up and said "I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me." He gives Padmé a stern look she gave him one as well and she thought to herself that she would like to kill him but if she did she would reveal herself as either a sith or a Dark Jedi but she is actually a sith and a queen.

The little Group walks down the main street of Mos Espa. They pass dangerous looking citizens of all types. Padmé looks around in awe at this exotic environment. Qui-Gon said "moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found…" Padmé said "like us." Jar Jar is in a constant state of panic. R2 whistles along, with perfect confidence. Jar Jar said "Dissen berry berry bad." he steps in ooze and said "Ooooh...icky...icky...goo."

The Group comes to a little plaza surrounded by several junk spaceship dealers. Qui-Gon said "We'll try one of the smaller dealers." They head for a little junk shop that has a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

The Jedi knight,queen,Gungan and R2-D2 enter Watto's junk shop and are greeted by Watto, a toydarian. Watto said in huttese "What do you want?" Qui-Gon said "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Watto said "Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" And exclaimed in huttese "Boy, get in here! Now!" Qui-Gon said "My droid here has a readout of what I need." A disheveled boy, Anakin Skywalker, runs in from the junkyard. He is about Fourteen years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags. Watto raises a hand, and Anakin flinches. Watto asked his slave in huttese "What took you so long?" Anakin replied "I was cleaning the bin like you…" Watto interrupted him and said in huttese "Never mind! Watch the store,I've got some selling to do here." He said to Qui-Gon in Basic "Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need."

R2 and Qui-Gon follow Watto toward the junkyard, leaving Jar Jar with Padmé and the teenage boy Anakin. Jar Jar picks up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose. Qui-Gon takes the part out of his hand and puts it back. Qui-Gon said to Jar Jar "Don't touch anything." Jar Jar makes a rude face to Qui-Gon's back and sticks out his long tongue. Anakin sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at Padmé. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. Padmé knows that he is the vergence in the force that she felt and she is a little embarrassed by his stare, but she musters up an amused smile. Finally, he gets the courage to speak. Anakin flirted "Are you an angel?" Padmé asked "Are you flirting with me? Anakin said "well,I have to start somewhere." Padmé looks at him, not knowing what to say. Padmé said "You're very good at it." Anakin said "Thanks." Padmé said "You're very handsome." Anakin said "My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." Padmé asked "You're...a slave?" Anakin looks at Padmé defiantly and exclaimed "I am a person!" and introduced himself "My name is Anakin. Padmé said "I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." she was then looking around and then said "This is a strange world to me." Anakin studies her intently and said "You are a strange girl to me."

Jar Jar pushes the nose on what appears to be a pit droid, and it instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything. Jar Jar hold on but can't stop é thought to herself about the gungan _Idiot 'I would love to kill you.'_ Anakin yelled "Hit the nose!" Jar Jar hits the nose, and the droid collapses back into its original state. Anakin and Padmé laugh. Anakin watches Padmé straighten her hair.

Behind Watto's shop in his junkyard Watto reads a small portable monitor he is holding. He stands before a hyperdrive and said "Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator! Thee in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think...Sying of which, how's thee going to pay for all this?" Qui-Gon said "I have 20,000 Republic dataries." Watto said "Republic credits?! Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real." Qui-Gon said "I don't have anything else." and he waves his hand and said "But credits will do fine." Watto said "No they won'ta." Qui-Gon, using his mind trick, waves his hand again and said "Credits will do fine." Watto said "No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me-only money. No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that."

Back inside Watto's shop Jar Jar pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all come tumbling down. He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down. Anakin and Padmé are oblivious. Anakin said "Wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droid…" Qui-Gon hurries into the shop, followed by R2. Qui-Gon said "We're leaving." Jar Jar follows Qui-Gon. Padmé gives Anakin a loving look. Padmé said "I'm glad I met you,...ah…" Anakin said "Anakin." Padmé said "Anakin." Anakin said his full name "Anakin Skywalker." Padmé told him her name "Padme Naberrie." Padmé turns, and Anakin looks sad as he watches her leave. Anakin said "I'm glad I met you too." Watto enters the junkyard, shaking his said in huttese "Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing." Anakin said in huttese "They seemed nice to me." Waid in huttese "Clean the racks, then you can go home." Anakin runs out the back.

On a street in Mos Espa Qui-Gon, R2, Jar Jar, and Padmé have found a quiet spot between two buildings. The busy street beyond is filled with dangerous looking creatures. Qui-Gon is talking on his com-link, while Jar Jar nervously watches the street. Obi-Wan is in the main hold of the Naboo ship. Qui-Gon asked him "Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on Board?" Obi-Wan said "A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the ammounts you're talking about." Qui-Gon said "All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon puts his comlink away and starts out into the main street. Jar Jar grabs his arm and said " Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched." Qui-Gon replied "Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem."

Qui-Gon, Padmé, Jar Jar, and R2 move out into the street. Jar Jar is walking behind the others. They walk by an outdoor cafe filled with a rough gang of aliens, one of which is a Dug called Sebulba, Jar Jar stops for a moment in front of a stall selling dead frogs hanging on a wire. He looks around to see if anyone is looking, then sticks out his tongue, and gets hold of one, pulling it into his mouth. Unfortunately, the frog is tied tightly to the wire. The vendor suddenly appears.

And said in huttese "Hey, that will be seven truguts!" Jar Jar opens his mouth in surprise, and the frog snaps away, ricochets around the market, and lands in Sebulba's soup, splashing him. As Jar Jar moves away from the Vendor, Sebulba jumps up on the table and grabs the hapless Gungan and said in huttese "You!" Jar Jar asked "Who, mesa?" Sebulba asked in huttese "Is this yours?" Sebulba holds the frog up to the Gungan threateningly. several other Aliens start to gather. Sebulba shoves Jar Jar to the ground. The Gungan desperately tries to scramble to safety. Jar Jar asked himself "Why mesa always da one?" Anakin said "Because you're afraid."

Jar Jar turns to see Anakin pushing his way next to him. The teenage boy stands up to Sebulba in a very self-assured way. Anakin said in huttese "Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected." Sebulba stops his assault on Jar Jar and turns to Anakin. Sebulba asked the teenager in huttese "Connected? Whada you mean, slave?" Anakin replied in huttese "As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again." Sebulba said in huttese "Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now." Sebulba turns away." Anakin said in huttese "Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me." Qui-Gon, Padmé and R2-D2 arrive. Anakin said in basic "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Jar Jar said "Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." Qui-Gon said "Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend." Padmé looks at Anakin and smiles; he smiles back. They start walking down the crowded street. Jar Jar said "Mesa doen nutten!" Anakin said "Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you...be less afraid." Padmé said "And that works for you." Anakin said "To a point." He smiles at her and she smiles at him.

Outside of Mos Espa in the outskirts,Obi-Wan stands in front of the Naboo spacecraft as the wind picks up and begins to whip at his robe. Panaka exits the ship and joins him. Obi-Wan said "This storm's going to slow them down." Panaka said "It looks pretty bad. We'd better seal the ship." Panaka's comlink sounds off. Panaka said "Yes?" Panaka said "We'll be right there."

Back in Mos Espa Anakin and the Group stop at a fruit stand run by a jolly, but very poor, old lady named Jira. Anakin asks her "How are you feeling today, Jira?' JIRA SAID "The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Ani!" Anakin said "Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise." Jira said "You're a fine boy, Anakin." Anakin said "I'll take four pallies today." Anakin said to the secretly Sith lady "You'll like these…" Anakin reaches in his pocket and comes up with three coins he drops one. Qui-Gon picks it up, revealing for a moment, his lightsaber. Anakin and Padmé notices it and she think that he's doing it on purpose Anakin said "Whoops, I thought I had more...Make that three, I'm not hungry." The wind picks up and shop owners are starting to close up their shops as Jira gives them their pallies. Jira said "Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Ani. You'd better get home quick." Anakin asked Qui-Gon "Do you have shelter?" Qui-Gon said "We'll head back to our ship." Anakin asked "Is it far?" Padmé said "On the outskirts." Anakin said "You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" The group follows Anakin as he rushes down the windy street.

The wind is blowing hard as Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and Padmé follow Anakin down the street and into a slave hovel. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, R2, and Padmé enter a small living space. Anakin said "Mom! Mom! I'm home." Jar Jar said "Dissen cozy." Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker, a warm, friendly woman of forty with black hair, enters from her work area and is startled to see the room full of people. Shmi asked her teenage son "Oh, my! Ani, what's this?" Anakin said "These are my friends, Mom. This is Padmé, and...gee, I don't know any of your names." Qui-Gon said "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this gungan is Jar Jar Binks." R2 lets out a little beep. Padmé said "and our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Anakin said "I'm building a droid. You wanna see?" Shmi asked her teenage son "Anakin! Why are they here?" Anakin said "A sandstorm, Mom. Listen." The wind howls outside. Qui-Gon said Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter. Anakin said "Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" Anakin leads Padmé into the other room. R2 follows, beeping all the way. Qui-Gon takes five small capsules from his utility belt and hands them to Shmi. Qui-Gon said "I have enough food for a meal." Shmi said "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises." Qui-Gon said "He's a very special boy." Shmi looks at him as if he's discovered a secret. Shmi said "Yes, I know."

In Anakin's bedroom Anakin shows off his droid that he is building, which is lying on his workbench he has one eye in his head; his body, arms, and legs have no outer coverings. Anakin said "Isn't he great?! He's not finished yet." Padmé said "He's wonderful!" and thought to herself ' _There's no doubt that he is the chosen one'_ because the prophecy says that the chosen one can build a droid and will become a jedi and then fall to the dark side.(the dark side version of the prophecy.) Anakin said "You really like him? He's a protocol droid...to help Mom. Watch!"

Anakin pushes a switch, and the droid sits up. Anakin rushes around, grabs an eye and puts it in one of the sockets. C-3PO said "How do you do, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?" Padmé said "He's perfect." Anakin said "When the storm is over, you can see my racer. I'm building a Podracer!" Padmé smiles at his enthusiasm. R2 lets out a flurry of beeps and Whistles. C-3PO said "Artoo Deetoo nice to meet you." R2 beeps and C3-PO said "I beg your pardon...what do you mean I'm naked?" R2 beeps C-3PO said "My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness. How embarrassing!"

Back on the ship,in the queens chambers The queen's decoy (Sabé), Eiraté, Rabé, and Obi-Wan watch a very bad transmission of a Sio Bibble hologram and he said in the transmission " ...cut off all food supplies until you return...the death toll is catastrophic...we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness...Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me…" Sabé looks upset...almost nervous. Obi-Wan said "It's a trick. Send no reply... Send no transmission of any kind."

Back at Anakin's house in the Slave quarters Qui-Gon listens to his comlink. Obi-Wan is in the cockpit. Obi-Wan said "The Queen is upset...but absolutely no reply was sent." Qui-Gon said "It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." Obi-Wan asked "What if it is true and the people are dying?" Qui-Gon said "Either way, we're running out of time."

On Coruscant on a balcony overlooking the City it was Night,Darth Sidious and his male apprentice Darth Maul look out over the vast city of Galactic city. Maul said "Tatooine is sparsely populated. If Darth Regina was correct, I will find them quickly, Master." Sidious said "Move against the Jedi first...you will then have no difficulty taking Darth Regina my other apprentice back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty." Maul said " At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." Sidious said "You have been well trained, my young apprentice, they will be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be in my command and in a few years Regina will be Senator of mine and her planet." Maul and Sidious looks out over the city.

Back on Tatooine at Mos Espa,The giant sandstorm engulfs the town, including the Naboo spaceship on the outskirts of the city center, where Watto's ship is; and the slave quarters, where drifts of sand begin building up against Anakin's house.

At Anakin and his mother's house Qui-Gon, Anakin, Shmi, Jar Jar, and Padmé are seated around a makeshift table, having dinner as the wind howls outside. Jar Jar slurps his soup rather loudly with his tongue. Everyone looks at him. He turns a little brighter red. Shmi said "All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Anakin said "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." Shmi started "Any attempt to escape…" Anakin finishes what his mother was saying "...and they blow you up...poof!" Jar Jar is horrified and Padmé pretends to look horrified because she kind of like slavery but only slavery on non-humans like Wookies in Knights of the Old Republic I for example. Jar Jar said "How wude." Padmé said "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws." Shmi said "The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own."

Anakin attempts to end the embarrassment he asks "Have you ever seen a Podrace?" Padmé shakes her head no. She notices the concern of Shmi. Jar Jar snatches some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue. Qui-Gon gives him a dirty look and the he said "They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Anakin informed them "I'm the only human who can do it." Shmi looks askance at her son. Anakin said " Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it." Qui-Gon said "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Padmé knows this as well. Anakin smiles. Jar Jar attempts to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but Qui-Gon, in a flash, grabs it between his thumb and forefinger. Jar Jar is startled and Qui-Gon told him "Don't do that again." Jar Jar tries to acknowledge with some silly mumbling. Qui-Gon lets go of the tongue, and it snaps back into Jar Jar's mouth.

Anakin said " I...I was wondering...something." Qui-Gon asks "What?" Anakin asked "Well, ahhh...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Qui-Gon asked him "What makes you think that?" Anakin said "I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Qui-Gon leans back and slowly smiles and said " Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." Padmé thought to herself _'What are you a sith.'_ Anakin said "I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Padmé thought to herself again _'That's not true.'_ Qui-Gon said "I wish that were so." Anakin said "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?" Qui-Gon said "No, I'm afraid not." Anakin asked him " I think you have...why else would you be here?" Qui-Gon thinks for a moment and said "I can see there's no fooling you…"he leans forward and said You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret." Anakin said "Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?" Padmé said "Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Anakin said "I can help! I can fix anything!" Qui-Gon said "I believe you can, but our first job is to aquire the parts we Need." Jar Jar said "Wit no-nutten mula to trade." Padmé said "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Shmi informed the secretly Sith lady "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." Qui-Gon said "Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used Properly." Anakin said "I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished." Shmi told her teenage son "Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you." Anakin said "Watto doesn't know I've built it." Anakin then said Qui-Gon "You could make him think it's your's, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you." Qui-Gon looks to Shmi and finds that she is upset. Shmi said "I don't want you to race, Anakin...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." Anakin said "But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Jar Jar said "Wesa ina pitty bad goo." Qui-Gon told the teenage boy "Your mother's right." and he then asks Shmi "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Shmi shakes her head no. Anakin told his mother "We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other." Shmi said "Anakin, don't." Jar Jar belches. There is silence for a moment as they eat. Padmé said "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way." Shmi said "No, Ani's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you." Anakin asks his mother " Is that a yes?" and then he exclaims "That is a yes!" The storm continues to rage outside Anakin and his mother's house.

At the junk dealer plaza The storm has passed. Vendors and street people clean up the mess and rebuild their food stalls. Jar Jar sits on a box in front of Watto's parts shop, watching all the activity with growing nervousness. R2 is standing next to him. Padmé stops Qui-Gon as he is about to enter the shop. Padmé asked him "Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve." Qui-Gon said "The Queen does not need to know." Padmé told him "Well, I don't approve." Qui-Gon turns and starts into the shop.

In Watto's junk Shop,Watto and Anakin are having a discussion in Huttese. Watto said "Patta go bolla!" Anakin said "No batta!" Watto said "Pedunky. Maa kee cheelya." Anakin said "Bayno, Bayno!" Qui-Gon walks in, and Watto and Anakin join him. Watto said "The boy tells me you wanta sponser hi insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think.",Watto laughs. Qui-Gon said "My ship will be the entry fee." Qui-Gon pulls a small object that looks like a watch out of his pocket, and a hologram of the Naboo spacecraft appears about a foot long in front of Watto,the Toydarian studies it and said "Not bad...not bad...a Nubian." Qui-Gon said "It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Watto asks "But what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Anakin is embarrassed and steps forward. Anakin said "It wasn't my fault really Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the Pod,mostly." Watto laughed and said "That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there." Qui-Gon said "I have...acquired a Pod in a game of chance. 'The fastest ever Built.'" Watto said "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto laughed and said "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings

fifty-fifty, I think." Qui-Gon asked "Fifty-fifty!? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship." Watto thinks about this. Anakin tries not to be nervous. Qui-Gon said "Either way, you win." Watto said in Basic to Qui-Gon "Deal!" and said to his 14 year old slave in huttese "Your friend is a foolish one, methinks."

Obi-Wan stands outside the Naboo spaceship, speaking into his comlink. Qui-Gon is on the back porch of Anakin and his mother's home. Obi-Wan asked "What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time." Qui-Gon said "A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere, and there is something about this boy."

At Anakin and his mother's home's porch Qui-Gon puts the comlink away as Shmi comes onto the porch Padmé, Anakin, Jar Jar, and R2 work on the engines of the Podracer in the courtyard below. Qui-Gon told Shmi "You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward." Shmi said "He knows nothing of greed." she starts "He has…" Qui-Gon finishes "He has special powers." Shmi said "Yes." Qui-Gon said "He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait." Padmé heard that and thought to herself _'That's also a sith trait as well,idiot.'_ Shmi said "He deserves better than a slave's life." Qui-Gon said "The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear." he then asks "Who was his father?" Shmi said "There was no father, that I know of...I carried him, I gave him birth...I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?" Qui-Gon said "I'm afraid not. Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have become Jedi, no doubt...he has the way. But it's too late for him now, he's too old."

In the Backyard of Anakin and his mother's home Kitster,a young boy about Anakin's age), Seek, a boy of 15, Amee a girl of 11, and Wald,a Rodian , 11 years old join Anakin, Jar Jar, R2, and Padmé securing some wiring. Anakin said "Padmé and Jar Jar, this is my friend Kitster, and seek, Amee, and Wald." R2 beeps and Kitster said "Wow, a real Astro Droid...how'd you get so lucky?" Anakin said "This isn't the half of it. I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!" Kitster asked "What?" With this? Wald said in huttese "You are such a joke, Anakin." Amee said "You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run." Seek said "Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Anakin, and you're gonna be bug squash." Seek, Wald, and Amee take off, laughing. Jar Jar is fiddling with one of the energy binder plates. Anakin said "Hey! Jar Jar! Stay away from those energy binders." Jar Jar asked "Who, mesa?" Anakin said "If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours." Jar Jar drops a wrench like device at the energy plate; makes a little electronic pop, as he tries to pick it up the energy plate zaps him in the mouth and jumps back and the wrench falls in the podracer's exhaust port. Jar Jar tries to say something, but his mouth is numb and his words are garbled and he said "My tongue is fat. My tongue-Wrench. Where is da Wrench? Oh dare it is." the wrench is in the exhaust port he put his hand there and tried to grab the wrench but it fell and his hand gets stuck and he said "Hey. Uh-Oh. Uh,Ani, I'm stuck. An-" C-3PO said "You know I find that Jar Jar creature to be a little odd." R2 who was working on the Podracer geeps in a gurgling sound. As Anakin gets in the podracer Kitster said "But you don't even know if this thing will run." Anakin said "It will." Qui-Gon approaches the Group and gives Anakin a small battery. Qui-Gon said "I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge." Anakin said "Yes, sir!" Anakin jumps into the little capsule's seat behind the two giant puts the power pack back into the dashboard. Everyone backs away, except for Jar Jar who calls for help. Finally Padmé frees him even though she hates him and she does it because he'll need to give the next Supreme chancellor Emergency powers because it's part of Palpatine's plan and the engines ignite with a roar and everyone cheers and Anakin exclaimed "It's working! It's working!" Shmi, watching from the porch, smiles sadly.

Later that night Anakin sits on the balcony rail of his hovel as Qui-Gon tends to a cut. The teenager leans back to look at the vast blanket of stars in the sky. Qui-Gon : Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut. Anakin said "There are so many!" he then asks him "Do they all have a system of planets?" Qui-Gon answered "Most of them." Anakin asks "Has anyone been to them all?" Qui-Gon laughs and said "Not likely." Anakin said "I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!" Qui-Gon wipes a patch of blood off Anakin's arm. Qui-Gon said "There, good as new…" Shmi yells from inside the house "Anakin, bedtime!" Qui-Gon scrapes Anakin's blood onto a comlink chip. Anakin asked "What are you doing?" Qui-Gon lied "Checking your blood for infections." Anakin said believing him "I've never seen…" Shmi said from inside the house "Anakin! I'm not going to tell you again!" Qui-Gon said "Go on, you have a big day tomorrow." "Goodnight."

Anakin rolls his eyes and runs into the house. Qui-Gon takes the blood stained chip and inserts it into the comlink, then calls Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon said "Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan said "Yes, Master." Qui-Gon said "Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." Obi-Wan said "Wait a minute." Qui-Gon said "I need a midi-chlorian count." Obi-Wan said "All right. I've got it." Qui-Gon asked his padawan "What are your readings?" Obi-Wan said "Something must be wrong with the transmission." Qui-Gon said "Here's a signal check." Obi-Wan checked it and said "Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand." Qui-Gon said to himself "That's it then." Obi-Wan said "Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" Qui-Gon said "No Jedi has." Obi-Wan asked him "What does it mean?" Qui-Gon said "I'm not sure." The Jedi knight looks up and sees Shmi in the doorway watching him,embarrassed, she goes back into the kitchen while Qui-Gon ponders the Situation.

In a room that Padmé is going to sleep in she contacted Sidious through her bond with him and said to him with her mind _'Master,I have found the chosen one.'_ sidious said to her _'Good work Darth Regina. Maul is coming to the planet to try take you back to our homeplanet to sign the treaty.'_ Padmé told him _'Ok master.'_

The sinister looking Sith spacecraft lands on top of a desert mesa at dus, scattering a herd of banthas. Darth Maul walks to the edge of the mesa and studies the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He picks out the lights of three different cities in the distance, then pushes buttons on his electronic armband. 6 probe droids float out of the ship and head off in three different directions toward the cities. Darth Maul stands on the mesa and watches them through his electrobinoculars.

At sunrise Padmé exits the house she see R2 is busy painting the racing Pod. Anakin is asleep. Padmé passes R2 and said "I hope you're about finished." R2 whistles a positive reply. Padmé sees Kitster riding toward them on an Eopie, a strange camel-like alien. He is leading a second Eopie behind him. Padmé goes over to Anakin. He looks very vulnerable as he sleeps. She watches him, then touches him on the cheek. Anakin wakes up, yawns, and looks at her, a little puzzled and said "You were in my dream...you were leading a huge army into battle." Padmé even though she actually like fighting like all sith do said "I hope not; I hate fighting. Your mother wants you to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon." Anakin stands up and stretches just as Kitster arrives. Anakin said "Hook 'em up, Kitster." he said to Padmé "I won't be long." he then asks her "Where's Qui-Gon?" Padmé said "He and Jar Jar left already. They're with Watto at the arena."

At the arena in the Main Hanger Race Crews mill about outside the Main Hanger. Inside the Main Hanger The hanger is a large building with a dozen or so Podracers being readied for the race. Alien Crews and Pilots rush about, making last minute fixes on their vehicles. Watto, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar walk through the activity. Watto said "I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Qui-Gon said "Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here." Watto said "Not if your ship belongs to me, I think...I warn you, no funny business." Qui-Gon asked "You don't think Anakin will win?" Watto stops before an orange racer. Sitting to one side, having his shoulders and neck massaged by two twi'leks, is Sebulba. Watto said "Don't get me wrongo. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think." Qui-Gon asked "Why?" Watto said "He always wins." Watto laughs and said "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba." Qui-Gon said "I'll take that bet." Watto suddenly stops laughing and asks "What?! What do you mean?" Qui-Gon said "I'll wager my new racing pod against...say...the boy and his mother." Watto said "No Pod's worth two slaves...not by a long shot...one slave or nothing." Qui-Gon said "The boy, then." Watto pulls out a small cube from his pocket. Wato said "We'll let fate decide. Blue it's the boy, red his mother." Watto tosses the cube down. Qui-Gon lifts his hand slightly; it turns blue and Qui-Gon smiles. Watto is angry and said Watto "You won the small toss, outlander, bou you won't win the race, so...it makes little difference."

Anakin and Padmé enter the hanger on one of the Eopies, pulling an engine. Kitster, on the other Eopie, is pulling another engine. With C-3PO walking alongside, R2 trundles behind, pulling the Pod with Shmi sitting on it. Watto passes Anakin as he leaves and said to him in huttese "Better stop your friends betting, or I'll end up owning him, too." Watto walks off, laughing. Anakin asked "What did he mean by that?" Qui-Gon said "I'll tell you later." R2 beeps at C-3PO and C-3PO said "Oh my! Space travel sounds rather perilous." R2 emits a series of beeps and C-3PO said "I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those dreadful starships!" Kitster said to Anakin "This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time,Anakin." Padmé asked him "Do what?" Kitster said "Finish the race, of course!" Padmé Was surprised and asked him "You've never won a race?" Anakin said "Well...not exactly." Padmé asked "Not even finished?!" Anakin looks sheepish. Anakin said "But Kitster's right, I will this time." Qui-Gon said "Of course you will."

On a street in Mos Espa,one of Darth Maul's probe droids slowly floats down the main street of Tatooine. It looks in shops and studies People as it searches for Obi-Wan,Qui-Gon, or Padmé Naberrie Amidala also known as Darth Regina.

During the race Anakin at first had problems moving his podracer and multiple lifeforms were laughing at him even in the track Tusken Raiders(Sand People) started shooting at him and the other racers. In the Third and final lap Anakin was forced onto a service ramp of the track which allowed him to fly into the air and gain a lead in the race as first place,while in the home stretch his podracer was having problems and Sebulba went back to first place but he was able to fix it and had a boost and near the finish line both his and Sebulba's podracers got stuck together which eventually caused Sebulba's podracer to destroyed and Sebulba died and that allowed Anakin to win.

As Anakin stops the Podracer, Kitster turns up, and they embrace. Hundreds of spectators join them and put Anakin on their shoulders, marching off,cheering and chanting. Darth Maul's probe droid move through the crowd.

Several aliens leave Watto's box, laughing and counting their money. Watto sees Qui-Gon standing in the doorway. Watto accused him "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything." Watto flies up to Qui-Gon and puts his face right up against Qui-Gon's. Qui-Gon simply smiles. Qui-Gon said "Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy." Watto said "You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet!" Qui-Gon asked him "Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts...I'm sure they can settle this." Watto was scared and said "No, no! I want no more of your tricks! Take him!" The sith probe droid watches with great interest.

At the Mail Hanger it is almost deserted as racers depart. Jar Jar gives Anakin a great hug, then Padmé gives him a hug, then Shmi does as well. Anakin was annoyed of the hugging and said "Ah, gee...enough of this." Shmi said "It's so wonderful, Anakin. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you." Padmé said "We owe you everything." Anakin said "Just feeling this good was worth it." In the background, Qui-Gon has harnessed the eopies to containers full of parts. Qui-Gon said "Padmé,Jar Jar, let's go, we've got to get these parts back to the ship." The group walks over to Qui-Gon and the eopies Padmé climbs on behind Qui-Gon Jar Jar swings up onto the second eopie, only to slwly slide off the other side. R2 whistles. Anakin and Shmi wave as they ride off. Qui-Gon said "I'll return the eopies by midday."

R2 cruises ahead of Qui-Gon and Padmé, who are riding one of the eopies; Jar Jar rides the other. They stop in front of the sleek Naboo spacecraft. Obi-Wan comes out of the ship and joins them. Qui-Gon said "Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back...some unfinished business. I won't be long." Obi-Wan asked "Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Qui-Gon said "It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts." On a hill far overlooking the Naboo spacecraft, the sith probe droid turns and speeds away.

Back at Anakin and his mother's house Shmi is cleaning up as Anakin bursts through the door, followed by Qui-Gon. Anakin said "Mom, he sold the Pod. Look at all the money we have!" Anakin pulls a bag of coins out of his pocket. Shmi was surprised and said "Oh, my goodness, That's wonderful." Qui-Gon added "And Anakin has been freed." Anakin was surprised and asked "What?!" Qui-Gon confirmed "You're no longer a slave." Anakin jumps for joy! Shmi is stunned and anakin asked her "Did you hear that, Mom?" the teenager then asks Qui-Gon "Was that part of the prize, or what?" Qui-Gon said "Let's just say Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling." Shmi told him "Now you can make your dreams come true, Anakin. You're free!" she then turns to Qui-Gon and asks him "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?" Qui-Gon said "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, but you may not be accepted by the Council." Anakin said "A Jedi! Mighty blasters, you mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything?!" Qui-Gon kneels down to the boy. Qui-Gon said "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be a easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life." Anakin said "But it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about. Can I go, Mom?!" Qui-Gon said "This path has been placed for you, Anakin; the choice to take it is yours alone." Anakin thinks, looks to his mother, then to Qui-Gon and said " I want to go." Qui-Gon said "Then, pack your things. We haven't much time." Anakin hugs his mom and starts for the other room, then stops. Shmi and Qui-Gon give each other a knowing look. Anakin has realized something and asks "What about Mom? Is she free too? You're coming, aren't you, Mom?" Qui-Gon said "I tried to free your mother, Anakin, but Watto wouldn't have it." Anakin said "But the money from selling…" Qui-Gon told him "It's not nearly enough. "

Shmi goes to her son and sits next to him. Taking both of his hands in hers, she draws him close. Shmi said "Anakin, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go...to let go of me. I cannot go with you." Anakin said "I want to stay with you. I don't want things to change." Shmi told him "You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Listen to your feelings; Anakin, you know what's right." Anakin takes a deep breath, drops his head. Qui-Gon and Shmi exchange a look of concern. When Anakin raises up, there are tears in his eyes. Anakin said "I'm going to miss you so much, Mom…" Shmi said "I love you, Anakin...now hurry." Anakin and Shmi hug. Anakin runs into the other room. Shmi said to Qui-Gon "Thank you." Qui-Gon said "I will watch after him. You have my word. Will you be all right?" Shmi said " He was in my life for such a short time."

In Anakin's room he has thrown the last of his things in a small backpack. As he leaves, he stops and pushes the button that wakes his droid up. C-3PO stares at him blankly. Anakin said "Well, Threepio, I'm free...and I'm going away...in a starship…" C-3PO said "Master, Anakin, you are my maker, and I wish you well. Although I'd like it better if I were a little less naked." Anakin said "I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you, Threepio...give you coverings and all... I'm going to miss working on you. You've been a great pal. I'll make sure Mom doesn't sell you or anything. Bye." C-3PO stares at Anakin as he rushes out of the room. C-3PO asked "Sell me?!"

On a street in the slave quarters part of Mos Espa Kitster runs up to Anakin as he and Qui-Gon exit Anakin and his mother's house hovel. Shmi stands in the doorway. Anakin pulls a handful of coins out of his pocket and gives them to Kitster and Kitster said "There are so many of us who want you to stay, Anakin... You're a hero." Anakin "I…" he looks to Shmi and said "I... have to go." Qui-Gon has moved a short way down the street. Kitster said "Well." Anakin said "Well." Kitster told him "Thank's for every moment you've been here. You're my best friend." Anakin said "I won't forget." Anakin then hugs Kitster and runs toward Qui-Gon, then stops to look back at his mother standing in the doorway. He turns back to Qui-Gon, then turns and runs back to his mother and said "I hope someone frees you eventually." SHMI hugs Anakin. Qui-Gon watches from the distance. She kneels down and looks him in the face and said "I hope so too." Shmi hugs Anakin, then turns him around so he is facing Qui-Gon, and off he marches, like the brave little trooper that he is. He marches right past Qui-Gon, starring right ahead, tears in his eyes, determined not to look back.

In the desert mesa The probe Droid beeps and whistles to Darth Maul. The Sith Lord gets on a speeder bike and follows the Probe Droid into Mos Espa.

Back in Mos Espa on a street near a fruit stand Anakin and Qui-Gon exit Watto's and stop before Jira's fruit stand. Anakin hands Jira some coins. Anakin informed her "I've been freed, and I'm going away." he then told her "Buy yourself a cooling unit with this... Otherwise I'll worry about you." Jira is astonished and she stares, not knowing what to say. Jira asked him "Can I give you a hug?" Anakin said "Sure." She gives him a hug. Jira said "I'll miss you, Anakin.. there isn't a kinder boy in the galaxy. You be careful."

Anakin runs to join Qui-Gon, who has already started down the street. As they walk along together, Qui-Gon notices something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, without breaking his stride, he ignites his lightsaber, swing around, and lunges forward and cuts a lurking probe droid in half. Qui-Gon inspects the sparking and fizzing droid. Anakin asks him "What is it?" Qui-Gon said "Probe droid. Very unusual... not like anything I've seen before. Come on." Qui-Gon and Anakin start running.

Qui-Gon and Anakin run toward the Naboo spacecraft,Anakin is having a hard time keeping up. Anakin exclaimed "Master Qui-Gon,sir, wait!" Qui-Gon turns to answer and sees a dark-cloaked figure bearing down on a speeder bike. Qui-Gon told him "Anakin, drop!"

Anakin drops to the ground just as Darth Maul sweeps over him. Darth Maul jumps off his speeder bike, and before he has hit the ground, the Sith Lord has swung a death blow with his lightsaber that is barely blocked by Qui-Gon. Anakin picks himself up. The two galactic warriors, Sith and Jedi, are bashing each other with incredible blows. They move in a continual cloud of dust, smashing everything around them. This is a fierce fight. Anakin gets up, bewildered by the confrontation. Qui-Gon told the teenager "Anakin, get to the ship! Take off! Go!" Go! Qui-Gon struggles to fend off the relentless onslaught as Anakin races to the ship.

Anakin runs into the main hallway of the spaceship, where Padmé and Panaka are working. Anakin said "Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off...now!" Panaka asked "Who are you?" Padmé said "He's a friend." Panaka, Anakin, and Padmé rush into the cockpit where Obi-Wan and the pilot,Ric Olie are checking the hyperdrive. PANAKA : Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off! Pilot "I don't see anything." Obi-Wan said "Over there! Fly low!" In the distance is a small cloud of dust.

Outside the spaceship Qui-Gon and Darth Maul continue their lightsaber duel. Leaping over one another in an incredible display of acrobatics, the two warriors hear the ship fly over them a few feet off the ground. Qui-Gon almost disappears for a moment, Before Darth Maul knows what's happening, Qui-Gon is on the spaceship's ramp.

The Sith Lord immediately jumps onto the ramp after Qui-Gon, but barely makes it. His heels hang over the edge of a forty-foot drop. Qui-Gon swings his lightsaber with all his might and knocks Darth Maul off the ramp and onto the desert floor. The ramp closes, and the Naboo spaceship rockets away, leaving the Sith Lord standing sleek Nubian spaceship then rockets away from the planet Tatooine.

In the spaceship Anakin and Obi-Wan rush into the hallway to find Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor opposite the entry. R2 is looking over him. The Jedi is breathing hard, wet with sweat and covered in dirt. Anakin asked him "Are you all right?" Qui-Gon said "I think so... that was a surprise I won't soon forget." Obi-Wan asked his master "What was it?" Qui-Gon said "I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen." Anakin asked him "Do you think he'll follow us?" Qui-Gon said "We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." Anakin asked "What are we going to do about it?" Obi-Wan gives Anakin a 'who are you?' look. Anakin returns an innocent stare. Qui-Gon said "We will be patient." and introduced Anakin to his Padawan "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin said "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?" Obi-Wan gives the boy a skeptical look. And they go to the cockpit

In the Cockpit Ric Olie pulls back on the hyperdrive, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin watch. Qui-Gon said "Let's hope this hyperdrive works and Watto didn't get the last laugh." The stars streak outside the cockpit window and the ship streaks into hyperspace.

Later in the main area The ship is asleep,The lights are dim as Padmé walks into the main room, she goes to a monitor and watches the plea recording from Sio Bibble. Jar Jar is stretched out on the floor, snoring. R2 is to one side, cooing as he rests. Padmé appears tired,Through the force she senses someone watching her and turns around with a start. She sees Anakin sitting in the corner, shivering and looking very dejected. She goes over to him. He looks up at her with tears in his eyes. He is holding his arms to keep himself warm. Padmé asked the 14 year old boy "Are you all right?" Anakin said "It's very cold." Padmé gives him her over-jacket and said "You're from a warm planet, Anakin. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold." Anakin said " You seem sad." Padmé told him "The Queen is...worried. Her people are suffering...dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what will happen."

Anakin said "I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again.." She knows that he will see her again and he pulls something from his pocket and said "I made this for you. Sou you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune." Anakin hands a wooden pendant to Padmé She inspects it, then puts it around her neck and she said "It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Anakin. My caring for you will always remain." Anakin said "I care for you too. Only I...miss…" Anakin is disturbed about something, he has tears in his eyes. Padmé Said "You miss your mother." Anakin looks at her, unable to speak, she hugs him.


	3. Arrival on Coruscant

**Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas and Disney.**

 **AN: Sheev Palpatine/ Darth Sidious does not follow Darth Bane's Rule of Two in this timeline.**

The Nubian ship heads towards the capital of the Galactic Republic, Coruscant.

The spacecraft flies over the endless cityscape of Coruscant, the capital of the galaxy. Anakin looks out the cockpit window in awe. Ric Olie said "Coruscant...the capital of the Republic...the entire planet is one big city." Anakin said "Wow! It's so huge!" The ship flies through the cityscape of Coruscant.

At the Senate Landing Platform Supreme Chancellor Valorum, several guards, and Padmé's master Senator Palpatine stand on a landing platform. The sleek Naboo spacecraft lands on the platform high above the street level of the galactic capital. The ramp lowers. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Anakin descend the ramp first and bow before Palpatine and Valorum. Panaka, two guards, the queen's decoy Sabé, then Padmé, Rabé, Eiraté, and more guards descend the ramp. Sabé stops before the group. Anakin and Jar Jar stand to one side, looking at the huge city. Padmé smiles at Anakin. Palpatine bows before the Queen's decoy and said "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Valorum said "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." sabé said "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." Palpatine starts to lead the queen's decoy Sabé and her retinue off the platform toward a waiting air taxi. Palpatine said "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it…"

Jar Jar and Anakin start to follow, then stop, noticing that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are staying with the supreme chancellor. Sabé waves to the duo to follow her. Anakin looks back to Qui-Gon, and he nods to go ahead. Anakin and Jar Jar join Sabé, Palpatine, Padmé, Rabé and Eiraté

in the taxi. Palpatine gives the Gungan and the boy in the back of the taxi a skeptical look. Jar Jar leans over to Anakin and said "Da Queens- a bein grossly nice, mesa tinks." he looks around and said "Pitty hot!" Valorum and the two Jedi watch the taxi move off into the city.

Qui-Gon said "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated."

In Palpatine's quarters Padmé is sitting listening to Palpatine. Eiraté and Rabé stand behind Padmé. Anakin and Jar Jar are waiting in an adjoining room. They can see the Queen (Padmé) but they don't know that it's Padmé and they cannot hear what is being said. Jar Jar said " Dissen all pitty odd to my." Anakin said "Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on." Panaka enters, then goes into the room with Padmé.

In Palpatine's quarters Palpatine is pacing as Panaka enters. Eiraté and Rabé stand to one side. Palpatine said "The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full ofgreedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home sytems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility,only politics...it's disgusting. I must be frank, my apprentice, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion." Padmé said "Master, Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." Palpatine said "If I may say so, my young apprentice, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now." Padmé asked her master "What options do we have?" Palpatine said "Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Padmé said "He has been our strongest supporter." and she asked "Is there any other way?" Palpatine said "Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts." Padmé said "There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Master...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation." Palpatine said "To be realistic, my young apprentice, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." Padmé said "There is something I cannot do."

In the council Chambers of the Jedi Temple Qui-Gon stands in a tall stately room, twelve Jedi sit in a semicircle. Obi-Wan stands behind Qui-Gon in the center of the room. the Master of the Order is Mace Windu,to his left is a Cerean Jedi named Ki-Adi-Mundi, and to his right, the Grand Master of the order,Yoda. Qui-Gon said talking about Darth Maul "My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Mace Windu didn't believe him and said "A Sith Lord?!" Ki-Adi said "Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millenium." Yoda said "The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are." Mace Windu said "I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." Yoda said "Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must." Ki-Adi said "I sense he will reveal himself again." Mace Windu said "This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target." Yoda said "With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her." Mace Windu said "We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you." Yoda said "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan turns to leave, but Qui-Gon continues to face the Council and Yoda asked him "Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Qui-Gon said "With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force." Yoda asked "A vergence, you say?" Mace Windu asked "Located around a person?" Qui-Gon said "A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians." Mace Windu asked "You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?" Qui-Gon said "I don't pressume…" Yoda said "But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Qui-Gon said "I request the boy be tested." The Jedi all look to one another. They nod and turn back to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Yoda asked "Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Qui-Gon said "Finding him was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here…" Mace Windu said "Bring him before us, then." Yoda added "Tested he will be."

At the queens quarters Anakin, tentative, walks down one of the long hallways in Senator Palpatine's quarters. He stops before a door that is flanked by Two Guards and one of then asked him "May I help you, son?" Anakin said "I'm...I'm looking for the handmaiden, Padme." The guard speaks into his comlink as Anakin looks around a bit nervously. The guard said "The boy is here to see Padmé." Rabé : Send him in. The doors open, and Anakin enters the Queen's quarters. Rabé greets Anakin as two other handmaidens come and go into the next room. Anakin said "I'd like to speak with Padme, if I could." Rabé said "I'm sorry, Anakin. Padme is not here right now." Padmé speaks with her queen voice in the next room and asks "Who is it?" Rabésaid "Anakin Skywalker, to see Padme, Your Highness." Padmé moves into the doorway and studies Anakin. Anakin doesn't know that she is Padmé and he bows and looks down, then takes a peek at her. Padmé said "I've sent Padme on an errand. Anakin said "I'm going to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope." Padmé just stares at him. Anakin said "I may not see her again...and... I just wanted to say goodbye." Padmé knows that she will see him again before the clone wars starts and said "We will tell her for you. We're sure her heart goes with you." Anakin bows again. Anakin said "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Padmé disappears behind the doorway, and Anakin exits.

At the galactic senate building,the building is a large, distinctive looking domed building stands out amid the cityscape of Coruscant. In the senate Chamber thousands of senators and their aides sit in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area inthe center. Hundreds of Aides and Droids hurry about. Sith Lord Darth Sidious (Senator Sheev Palpatine", Sith Lady Darth Regina (Queen Padmé Naberrie Amidala), Eiraté, Rabé, and Panaka sit in the Naboo congressional box, which is actually a floating platform. Palpatine leans over to his female apprentice who is the queen of naboo and said "If the Federation moves to defer the motion...My apprentice, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session." Padmé said to him "I wish I had your confidence in this, Master." Palpatine said 'You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance… My apprentice, our only, chance." Padmé asked him "You truely believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" Palpatine said "He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help." Valorum said "The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

The Naboo congressional box floats into the center. Palpatine said "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

A second box rushes into the center of the Senate. It is filled with Federation trade barons led by Lott Dod, the Senator for the Federation and he said "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Valorum said "The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." Lott Dod reluctantly moves back to his place. Palpatine said "To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

Padmé stands and addresses the assembly. There is some applause and said "Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade…" she was interrupted by Lott Dod who said "I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commision be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth." Valorum said "Overruled." Lott Dod said "Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure." A third box representing Malastare moves into the center of the room. Aks Moe, the Ambassador, addresses the convention in Gran "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commision must be appointed...that is the law." Valorum started "The point…"

Valorum confers with several of his Aides and Vice Chairman Mas Amedda. Palpatine whispers something to Padmé,his apprentice. Palpatine said "Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." Valorum said "The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Padmé is angry but remains composed and said "I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a 'vote of no confidence'...in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." Valorum was shocked what she said and yelled "What?...No!"

This causes a great stir in the assembly a loud murmur crescendos into a roar of approval and jeers. Chancellor Valorum is stunned and stands speechless. His Vice Chair, Mas Amedda, takes over and shouted "Order! We shall have order…"

Things settle down a little. The Federation box settles next to Padmé. Prince Bail Organa moves his box into the arena and said "Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Mas Amedda said "The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan." Mas Amedda turns to the confused Valorum, and whispers something to him. Bail Organa added "There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session." Lott Dod said "The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study." The assembly begins to chant. Valorum talks to Mas Amedda. The Assembly chanted "Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!" Palpatine stands next to Padmé and said to her "You see, My young Apprentice, the tide is with us...Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue." Mas Amedda said "The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote." The Federation delegation is furious. Valorum turns to Palpatine and said "Palpatine, I thought you were my ally...my friend. You have betrayed me! How could you do this?"

Outside the Jedi temple on a balcony The Coruscanti Sun is setting. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand outside the temple on a balcony. Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon "The teenage boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old." Qui-Gon said "Anakin will become A Jedi...I promise you." Obi-Wan said "Don't defy the Council, Master..not again." Qui-Gon told him "I will do what I must." Obi-Wan said "Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."

In the Council Chambers Anakin stands before the Twelve Jedi,Mace Windu holds a small hand-held viewing screen. In rapid succession, images flash across the screen. Anakin said "A ship...a cup...a speeder." Mace Windu turns the viewing screen off and nods toward Yoda. Yoda said "Good, good, young one." and asks the teenager "How feel you?" Anakin said "Cold, sir." Yoda asks "Afraid are you?" Anakin said "No, sir." Mace Windu asked "Afraid to give up your life?" Anakin said "I don't think so."

Anakin hesitates for a moment and Yoda said "See through you, we can." Mace Windu told him "Be mindful of your feelings." Ki-Adi told him "Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Anakin said "I miss her." Yoda said "Afraid to lose her..I think." Anakin asks "What's that got to do with anything?" Yoda said "Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate.. hate leads to suffering." Anakin said "I am not afraid!" Yoda said "A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you." Anakin said quietly "I am not afraid." Yoda said "Then continue, we will."

In Palpatine's quarters Padmé is standing, staring out the window, with Jar Jar. The lights of the city shimmer before them. Eiraté and Sabé stand near the door. Jar Jar turns to face Padmé and sees her sadness. Jar Jar said "Mesa wonder why da guds invent pain?" Padmé said "To motivate us, I imagine." and she thought to herself _'we are tortured in order to become sith as well I think that's why we have pain.'_ Jar Jar said "Yousa tinken yousa people ganna die?" Padmé said "I don't know." Jar Jar said "Gungans ganna get pasted too, eh?" Padmé said "I hope not." Jar Jar said "Gungans do die'n without a fight... wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks." and with that Padmé came up with a brilliant idea to use them to take out the federation sacrificing themselves. Palpatine and Panaka rush into the rom and bow before Padmé and said "Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor." Palpatine said "A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed." Padmé asks "Who else can be nominated?" Panaka said "Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." Palpatine said "I feel confident...our 'situation' will create a strong sympathy vote for us... I will be Chancellor, I promise you." Padmé said "I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Master, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life…" Palpatine said "I understand your concern, my apprentice; unfortunately, theFederation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor." Padmé said "With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here...Master, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with our people." Palpatine was outraged and said "Go back!" and he said to his apprentice calmly "But, My apprentice, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty." Padmé stated "I will sign no treaty, Master. My fate will be no different from that of our people." she then said "Captain!" Panaka asked "Yes, Your Highness?" Padmé said "Ready my ship!" Palpatine begged his apprentice "Please, my apprentice, stay here...where it's safe." Padmé said "No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. Master,I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation and that your plan to become chancellor will work,Master and I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." Padmé and her retinue exit the room. Palpatine has a self-satisfied smile on his face and asked Padmé through their bond and asked her _Darth Regina, why do you want to go back I don't expect that you have a plan.'_ Regina(Padmé) replied _'Actually I do, I will have the gungans military help us free our planet from the Trade Federation with their lives no matter if they die or not.'_ Sidious replied _'That is an excellent plan my young apprentice I approve of it."_

In the Council Chambers of the Jedi Temple Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon stand before the twelve members of the Jedi Council. Yoda said "Correct you were, Qui-Gon." Mace Windu added "His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians." Ki-Adi stated "The Force is strong with him." Qui-Gon said "He's to be trained, then." The Council members look to one another and Mace Windu said "No. He will not be trained." Anakin is crestfallen; tears begin to form in his eyes. Qui-Gon was confused and he was in shock he then asked "No?!" Obi-Wan smiles and Mace Windu explained "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him." Qui-Gon said "He is the chosen one,you must see it." Yoda said "Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

Qui-Gon said "I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Obi-Wan reacts with surprise. Anakin watches with interest and Yoda said "An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second." Mace Windu said "We forbid it." Qui-Gon said "Obi-Wan is ready." Obi-Wan said "I am ready to face the trials." Yoda asks "Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" Anakin watches as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchange angry looks. Qui-Gon said "Headstrong...and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capabe. There is little more he will learn from me." Yoda said "Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has." Mace Windu said "Now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation." Yoda said "And draw out the Queen's attacker." Ki-Adi said "Events are moving fast...too fast." Mace Windu said "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith." Yoda said "Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." Qui-Gon said "I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go." Mace Windu said "He is your ward, Qui-Gon...we will not dispute that." Yoda ordered him "Train him not. Take him with you, but train him not!" Mace Windu said "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Yoda said "May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin leave.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stand on the landing platform outside the ship. R2 whistles a happy tune as he leans over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic. Suddenly, he leans over too far and falls overboard. After a moment, he reappears, using his on-board jets to propel himself back onto the landing platform. The wind whips at Anakin as he listens to the Jedi . Obi-Wan said "It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth." Qui-Gon said "From your point of view..." Obi-Wan said "The teenage boy is dangerous...they all sense it. Why can't you?" Qui-Gon explains "His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future...that should be enough for you." and he then told his padawan "Now get on board!" Obi-Wan reluctantly boards the Naboo spacecraft followed by R2. Qui-Gon goes over to Anakin and Anakin said "Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem." Qui-Gon said "You won't be, Anakin,I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful,always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe." Anakin asks him "Master, sir,I've been wondering,what are midi-chlorians?" Qui-Gon explained "Midi-chlorians are a microscopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force." Anakin asked "They live inside of me?" Qui-Gon confirmed "In your cells. We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians." Anakin asked "Symbionts?" Qui-Gon explained "Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force." Anakin asked "They do?" Qui-Gon said "When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you." Anakin said "I don't understand." Qui-Gon said "With time and training, Anakin,you will."

Two taxis pull up, and Panaka, Senator Palpatine, Twenty or so troops, guards, and officers walk briskly toward the ship, followed by sabé (whom is now dressed back as the queen's decoy), Padmé, Eiraté, and finally, Jar Jar. Sabé and her handmaidens stop before the Jedi and Qui-Gon said "Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Sabé said "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." Qui-Gon told her "I promise you, I will not let that happen." Sabé enters the ship, followed by her handmaidens, Jar Jar then hugs Qui-Gon he then hugs Anakin and then he shouted "Wesa goen home!" They ALL move onto the ship. The ship takes off.

Back on Naboo in the city of Theed and in the Throne room of the palace,it is Night and Nute and Rune stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious and he said "My female apprentice, Queen Padmé Naberrie Amidala is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her." (Sidious is just toying with them he does not want Padmé dead he secretly wants Nute Gunray dead.) Nute said "Yes, my Lord." Sidious asks him "Viceroy, is the planet secure?" Nute said "Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now." Sidious "Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi." Nute said "Yes, my Lord." Sidious fades off. Rune said in fear "A Sith lord here with us?!"


	4. Battle of Naboo and Funeral of Qui-Gon

**Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars that belong to George Lucas and Disney**

On the Nubian Spaceship,in the CockpitAnakin sits next to the Pilot,Ric Olie, pointing to various buttons and gauges and asks "and that one?" Ric Olie said "The forward stabalizer." Anakin said "And those control the pitch?" Ric Olie complimented him "You catch on pretty quick."

In the Queen's chambers Sabé and Eiraté stand behind Padmé is back as queen and she talks with Qui-Gon and Panaka. Obi-Wan and Jar Jar watch. Panaka said "The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." Qui-Gon said "I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Padmé said "I'm going to take back what's ours." Panaka said "There are only twelve of us, Your Highness...we have no army." Qui-Gon said "I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Padmé said "Jar Jar Binks!" Jar Jar looks around, puzzled and asks "Mesa, Your Highness?" Padmé said "Yes. I need your help."

The Nubian Cruiser heads toward the lush green planet,there is only one Federation battle cruiser orbiting. Obi-Wan and Panaka are in the cockpit and they spot it on the view screen and Panaka said "The blockade's gone." Obi-Wan said "The war's over,No need for it now." Ric Olie said "I have one battleship on my scope." Obi-Wan said "A droid control ship." Panaka said "They've probably spotted us." Obi-Wan said "We haven't much time."

In the main hold Sabé is back as decoy for Padmé, Panaka, Troops, and handmaidens get ready to disembark as the ship lands. The elevator door slides open, and Anakin emerges into the hold area. He see Padmé and run up to her and said "Hi!" he then asked her "Where have you been?" Padmé asked him "Anakin! What are you doing here?" Anakin said "I'm with Qui-Gon...but...they're not going to let me be a Jedi. I'm too old." Padmé thought to herself ' _I knew that was going to happen but I know he will be a Jedi for 13 years which will be when my master will seduce him to the dark side.'_ Padmé said "This is going to be dangerous, Anakin." Anakin asked "Is it? I can help... Where are we going?" Padmé said "To war, I'm afraid. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting, Annie. We are a peaceful people." Anakin said "I want to help...I'm glad you're back." Anakin smiles and Padmé smiles back.

The Naboo spacecraft has landed in the Gungan swamp. Troops unload the ships in the background as Obi-Wan approaches Qui-Gon and said "Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master." Qui-Gon's thoughts are elsewhere and he said "Good." Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand silently for a moment and Obi-Wan asked "Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Qui-Gon said "The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her." Obi-Wan said "I'm...I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the teenage boy. I am grateful you think I am ready for the trials." Qui-Gon looks at him for a long moment. Qui-Gon said "You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am,Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Jar Jar swims down into Bubble City and he enters the main square of the bubble city. He stands, stunned, in amazement and fear. He is nervous and shaking. Jar Jar said "Ello! Where das everybody?" The plaza is empty. He notices that many of the buildings are shot up as if there had been a battle of some kind.

Jar Jar exits the swamp lake and walks over to Sabé, Panaka, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon. Padmé, Eiraté, Rabé, Anakin, and R2-D2,four pilots, and eight guards stand in the background near the starship Jar Jar said "Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas." Obi-Wanasked him "Do you think they have been taken to camps?" Panaka said "More likely they were wiped out." Jar Jar added "No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."Qui-Gon asked the gungan "Do you know where they are?" Jar Jar said "Mesa Show you. Mesa show you."

The group follows Jar Jar as he moves through the swamp,Jar Jar stops and sniffs the air. The group stop behind him and Jar Jar said "Dissen it." Jar Jar makes a strange chattering noise. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tarpals and six other gungan troops riding on kaadus emerge from the brush and JarJar said "Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals." Tarpals said "Binks! Noah gain!" Jar Jar said "We comen to see da boss." Tarpals rolls his eyes and then he said "Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n youse."

Jar Jar, Sabé, Anakin, R2, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Rabé, Eiraté, and the rest of the group are led through a clearing full of gungan refugees. At the far end are the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads. Boss Nass and several other council members walk out on the top of a three-quarter-submerged head and Boss Nass said "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time." and he asked "Who's da uss-en others?" Sabé steps forward Panaka and the Jedi stand behind her and she said "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace." Boss Nass said "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." Panaka and half a dozen guards and pilots look around nervously, and the gungan troops lower their long power poles. The Jedi stay relaxed. Anakin watches everything with great interest. Sabé started "We wish to form an alliance." Suddenly, Padmé steps forward and said "Your Honor." R2 whistles a quiet 'uh oh.' Boss Nass asked "Whosa dis?" Padmé revealed her true identity "I am Queen Amidala" she look to Sabé and said "This is my decoy,my protection,my loyal bodyguard." Both Jar Jar and Anakin are stunned and both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon give each other a knowing look.

Padmé said "I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now." Padmé then used a Mind trick and the two Jedi don't notice it as a mind trick "The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us."

Padmé drops to her knees and prostrates herself before Boss Nass Padmé said "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands." Slowly, Panaka and his Troops bow down before the gungan Council. Then the handmaidens, Anakin, and finally the Jedi, the gungans are puzzled by this and Boss Nass begins to laugh and then he said "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

Back at the Palace in the throne room, Nute, Rune, and Darth Maul walk with a hologram of Darth Sidious. Nute said "We've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp...It won't be long, My Lord." Sidious said "This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggresive.. Lord Maul, be mindful." Maul said "Yes, my Master." Sidious said "Be patient... Let them make the first move."

A gungan Sentry sits on top of the ancient temple heah, searching the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He sees something and yells down to ANAKIN at the foot of the statue "Daza comen!" Anakin said "All right. They're here!"

Anakin yells and runs over to Padmé and the Jedi, who are discussing a battle plan with five Gungan generals. Sabé and Eiraté stand nearby. Boss Nass puts his arm around Jar Jar and said "Yousa doen grand. Jar Jar bringen da Naboo , wesa maken yousa Bombad General." Jar Jar asked "General?!" Jar Jar's eyes roll back, his tongue flops out and he faints. four speeders pull up to the group. Panaka and a dozen or so guards and pilot pile out and join the group. Padmé asks "What is the situation?" Panaka said "Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win." Padmé said "The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan look on with interest and Padmé asks qui-Gon "What do you think, Master Jedi?" Qui-Gon said "The Viceroy will be well guarded." Panaka said "The difficulties getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Qui-Gon said "There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Boss Nass said "Wesa ready to do are-sa part." Jar Jar smiles a very worried and sheepish grin. Anakin watches with interest, as does R2. Padmé said "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless." Qui-Gon commented "A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship". Obi-Wan said "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army." Padmé said "That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

Back at the Palace in the Throne room Nute, Rune, Darth Maul, Battle Droid:OOM-9, and a hologram of Darth Sidious walk through the throne room. Sidious said "she is more foolish than I thought." Nute said "We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance." OOM-9 said "I am increasing security at all Naboo detention camps." Maul said "I feel there is more to this, My Master. The two Jedi may be using Regina for their own purposes." Sidious said "The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect Darth Regina because she is queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that covenant. This will work to our advantage." Nute said "I have your approval to proceed then, My Lord." Sidious confirmed "Proceed. Wipe them out,all of them."

All is peaceful,Small Critters drink out of a large swamp lake. Suddenly there is a disturbance in the middle of the lake. A rush of bubbles, then a gungan Soldier riding a Kaadu emerges from the water, followed by several others. Frogs and Other Little Nubian Animals flee in all directions as the gungan army marches through the swamp. The kaadu shake themselves off as they exit the lake. When Jar Jar's Kaadu shakes off, Jar Jar falls off. Soldiers on huge, lizard-like fambaas with large shield generators mounted on their backs follow the marching warriors. The Gungan army heads out of the swamp and onto the rolling grassy hills. hundreds of gungan warriors march in lon lines toward the horizon. Federation tanks move up to a ridge and stop. In the distance they see the gungan army marching toward them. The gungan general, Ceel sees the tanks on the ridge and orders a halt. The gungans are spread out in a large line. Jar Jar is nervous. General Ceel signals to the shield operators and ordered "Energize the shields." A red ray shoots out of the generator and blasts into a large dish on the back of a second faamba and spreads like an umbrella over the assembled warriors.

In Theed at the central plaza Padmé, followed by Eiraté, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and R2, stealthily makes their way toward the entrance to the main hanger. They are followed by about twenty naboo guards, pilots, and troops. They stop, and Padmé uses a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Panaka, Rabé and twenty other assorted naboo troops. They signal back. Qui-Gon leans over to Anakin and said "Once we get inside, Anakin, you find a safe place to hide and stay there." Anakin said "Sure." Qui-Gon added "And stay there!" Droid troops mill about the tank-filled plaza. At the far end of the plaza, several droids begin to run and fire. Naboo soldiers begin to fire back at the battle droids. As the ruckus erupts at one end of the plaza, Padmé and her troops rush into the main hanger. captain panaka and his soldiers continue to engage the droids outside.

Alarms starts sounding as Padmé, the Jedi, Anakin, Eiraté, and Padmé's troops rush into the hanger. Battle droids begin firing at them as they run for cover. Anakin runs under a Naboo fighter. The Jedi deflect bolts aimed at Padmé back onto the battle droids, causing them to explode.

In the Throne room of the Palace Nute, Rune, and four Council Members watch the plaza battle on a large view screen. Nute said "I thought the battle was going to take place far from here,this is too close!" Rune asked "What is going on?" Darth Maul enters the throne room and said "I told you there was more to this,the Jedi are involved."

Back on the Nubian Grass Plains,the Federation tanks begin to fire on the gungans, but they are protected by their energy shield. The tanks stop firing, and the gungans Cheer, until they see the doors to the massive transports open, and racks of battle droids are pulled out and lined up by a squad of STAPS. The battle droids reconfigure into their standing position. The gungans get ready for an attack. OOM-9 gives the command to move forward, and thousands of droids march toward the gungans. The gungans power up their weapons. The droids slowly march through the protective shield and start firing. The gungans throw their power poles and fling small balls of energy with slingshots. The warriors dump large balls of energy into mortars that heat up and fire the energy goo onto the battle droids, causing them to short out. The battle rages and the gungans defend their shield generators against the army of droids. OOM-9 watches from a tank on a hill overlooking the battle.

Back in the central hanger Anakin hides behind one of the Naboo fighters, ducking as large bolts whiz past and explode near him. Padmé and the two Jedi destroy battle droids right and left. Padmé's troops and Eiraté also blast away at the droids. Padmé signals to the pilots "Get to your ships!" The pilots and R2 UNITS run for the Naboo fighter craft stacked in the hanger bay. One of the Pilots jumps into a fighter right above where Anakin is hiding and told him "Better find a new hiding place, kid. I'm taking this ship." The ship begins to levitate out of the hanger,Battle droids fire at it as it falls in behind five other fighters. R2 whistles to Anakin from a second fighter not far away and Anakin runs and jumps into the second fighter to hide. Two Naboo starfighters exit the main hanger, A tank fires at them, hitting one of them, which causes it to pinwheel into the ground and explode.

Panaka, Sabé and Naboo troops rush into the hanger and overwhelm the few remaining battle droids, Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon join forces with Panaka. And Padmé said "My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." She looks to Qui-Gon and he said "I agree." They start to head for the exit, on the way passing the fighter where Anakin is hiding,R2 whistles a greeting as Anakin peeps out of the cockpit and said "Hey! Wait for me." Qui-Gon responded "No, Anakin, you stay there. Stay right where you are." Anakin protested "But, I…" Qui-Gon said "Stay in that cockpit."

They head for the exit,As they are about to go through the door, suddenly everyone scatters, revealing Darth Maul standing in the doorway. Panaka, Padmé , and her Troops back away, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan step forward and Qui-Gon said "We'll handle this." The Two Jedi take off their robes and ignite their lightsabers and Darth Maul takes off his robe, and ignites his double-bladed lightsaber and Both ends of the lightsaber light up. At the far end of the hanger, six Droidekas roll in and transform into their battle position. R2 calls Anakin's attention to the droids and the Jedi begin to fight the Sith Lord. Anakin said "Oh, no."

The droids begin to advance and start firing on Padmé and her troops. Anakin said "We gotta do something, Artoo." R2 whistles a reply. Suddenly, the ship's systems go on, and the ship begins to levitate. Anakin said "All right, thanks Artoo! Great idea! I'll take over. Let's see." Anakin steers the ship toward the droids,He pushes a button, and the ship begins to shake. Anakin asked "Where's the trigger?" he then said "Oops, wrong one.. Maybe this one." Anakin pushes a second button, and the lasers begin to fire, wiping out several Destroyer droids also known as Droidekas. R2 whistles a cheer. Anakin said "Yeah, all right. 'Droid blaster.' Yeah!"

The Jedi are engaged in a lightsaber duel with Darth Maul. They have moved into the center of the hanger. While the Droidekas are momentarily distracted by Anakin,while Panaka, Padmé, and her Trooper exit into a palace hallway. The Droidekas start firing at Anakin. There are Explosions all around him and he said "Oops,shield up! Always on the right...shields always on the right." Anakin flips several switches, and the after-burner ignites. Anakin said "I know we're moving. I'll shut the energy drive down." The fighter rockets out of the hanger while both R2 and Anakin hold on for dear life. Anakin said "Wrong one." R2 beeps and Anakin said "I'm not doing anything!" R2 beeps and Anakin told him "I know...I didn't push anything."

The Sith Lord's moves are incredible,he is fighting the two Jedi at once,flipping into the air, outmaneuvering them at every turn.

The Naboo fleet leaves the planet and heads toward the space station. Ric Olie said from his starfighter "Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter." Bravo Two said "Roger, Bravo Leader." The fleet approaches the space station. Many Federation fighters exit the hangers and attack. Ric Olie said "Enemy fighters straight ahead!"

Back at the Naboo grass plains ,Jar Jar's clumsiness works for him in the battle. He gets caught up in the wiring of a blasted droid, dragging the torso around with him, the droid's gun firing randomly, accidently blasting several droids in one process. OOM-9 decides to send in the droidekas and gives the signal, and hundreds droidekas roll out of the transports and head down toward the battle,they slowly roll through the deflector shields, then transform themselves once they get on the other side, and the gungans blast the droidekas with energy balls called 'boomas', and the Droidekas blast many gungans.

A giant dogfight ensues, Anakin's fighter flies into space above Naboo, R2 beeps a worried concern and Anakin asked "The Autopilot is searching for what other ships?" R2 beeps and whistles, Anakin told the astromech droid "There is no manual override, Artoo. You'll have to rewire it or something." R2 chirps that he's trying and Anakin said "Look! There they are! That's where the autopilot is taking us." Anakin's fighter flies toward the Federation Battleship.

In the central hanger,the Sith Lord drives the two Jedi out of the hanger and into the power generator area Three lightsabers are crossed in an intense display of lightsaber combat,the Jedi and the Sith Lord fight their way across the narrow bridge of the Theed power generator. Darth Maul jumps onto the bridge above them. The two Jedi follow, one in front of the Sith Lord and one behind, as they continue their lightsaber duel.

In the Palace Padmé, Panaka, Eiraté, Sabé and their troops are trapped in a hallway by battle droids and the Sith Lady,Regina aka Padmé said "We don't have time for this, Captain." Panaka said "Let's try the outside stairway." Panaka blasts a hole in the window, and they make their way outside the building onto a ledge about six stories above a raging waterfall. Sabé, Eiraté and about twenty naboo soldiers stay in the hallway to hold off the battle droids. Padmé, Panaka, and about ten other Naboo Soldiers are lined up along the edge of the windows of the palace and they have pulled small attachments out of their pistols and fire at a ledge about four stories above them,thin cables shoot out of the pistols and are embedded into the ledge. Padmé, Panaka, and the others begin to climb up the wall.

Back at the grass plains, the gungan Army is no match for the Droidekas, Jar Jar tries to run from the battle droids, and general Ceel shouted "Retreat! Retreat!" The gungans begin to turn and run, on foot, on their kaadu, and in wagons. Jar Jar attempts to escape on a wagon of boomas but only manages to unhitch the back gate, causing all of the energy balls to roll out of the wagon and down the hill, Jar Jar scrambles to avoid being hit by one of the balls, four droidekas aren't so lucky and they get blasted by the boomas. The Gungans renew their attack on the Droid Army, and Jar Jar's clumsiness destroys several more Droidekas.

Anakin finds himself in the middle of the space battle, and a ship explodes behind him and Anakin said "Whoo, boy! This is tense!" He looks forward to see enemy ships approaching head on. Anakin said "Oops! Artoo, get us off Autopilot!" R2 screams a reply. Anakin asked "I've got control?" Anakin fips switches and said "Okay, let's go left!" He moves the controls left and the ship responds, turning left. Anakin said "Yes...I've got control. You did it, Artoo!" R2 beeps Anakin said "Go back!? Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit and that's what I'm gonna do. Now c'mon!" An enemy fighter comes into his sights and Anakin pushes the controls and instead of firing, his fighter accelerates past the enemy ship. Anakin said "Oops! Whoa!" Now the enemy ship is on his tail and he tries evasive maneuvers. Anakin said "I'll try spinning, that's a good trick." Anakin rolls the ship as R2 screams desperately. Anakin told him "I know we're in trouble! Hang on! The way out of this mess is the way we got into it." R2 beeps a reply. Anakin asked "Which one? This one?" Anakin then yanks on the reverse thrusters and the ship slows instantly and the enemy fighter shoots past and explodes against the space station. The squadron attacks the space station, and Ric Olie said "Bravo flight...go for the central bridge." Bravo Two said "Roger, Bravo Leader." The attack is fruitless and Ric Olie said "Their deflector shield is too strong. We'll never get through it."

Meanwhile, Anakin is being chased by another fighter and R2 shrieks and Anakin said "I know, Artoo! This isn't Podracing!" The enemy ship fires and hits Anakin's fighter, sending it into a spin and R2 screams and Anakin said "We're hit!" Anakin regains control as his ship enters the space station hanger. Anakin said "Great gobs of bantha poo-doo!" Anakin's ship dodges parked transport ships and other obstacles and a huge bulkhead blocks his way and R2 beeps Anakin told him "I'm trying to stop! I'm trying to stop! Whoa!" Anakin hits the reverse thrusters and the ship skids to a stop on the hanger deck and R2 gives out a worried whistle and Anakin said "All right! All right! Get the system started!" Anakin ducks down to adjust a control panel and said "Everything's overheated. All the lights are red." R2 sees droids approaching, and he beeps frantically.

The lightsaber duel continues on the small catwalk around the vast power pit. Darth Maul kicks Obi-Wan off one of the ramps and he falls several levels. Qui-Gon knocks the Sith off another ramp, and he lands hard on a ramp two levels below and Qui-Gon jumps down after him and the Sith lord backs away along the catwalk into a small door. Qui-Gon follows as Obi-Wan runs to catch up.

The Sith Lord, followed by Qui-Gon, enters a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that go on and off in a pulsing pattern that shoots down the corridor every minute or so and Darth Maul makes it down several walls of deadly rays before they close,Qui-Gon is one wall away from the Dathomir-iridonian Zabrak named Darth Maul and Obi-Wan is just five walls way from Darth Maul. The Jedi must wait until the next pulse to advance down the corridor Obi-Wan is impatient and paces, waiting for the wall of rays to open and Qui-Gon sits and meditates while the Sith tries to patch up his wounds.

In the hallway to throne room a window in the hallway blasts apart. Padmé, Panaka, and her soldiers climb into the hallway and they head for the door to the throne room, when Suddenly, two Droidekas skitter in front of the door. Padmé turns around and sees Two more appear at the far end of the hallway, trapping them in the middle and Padmé throws down her pistol and turns to Panaka and said "Throw down your weapons. They win this round." Panaka said "But we can't…". Padmé said "Captain, I said throw down your weapons." Panaka and his men throw down their weapons.

Back at the Naboo grass plains a Droideka blasts one of the shield generators, causing it to explode. The protective shield begins to weaken and fall apart, OOM-9 sees the shield weaken and orders his tanks forward and the gungan general signals a retreat as the tanks enter the battle. The Gungans flee as fast as they can. Jar Jar is blown off his Kaadu and lands on one of the tank guns. Tarpals said "Jar Jar, Usen da booma!" Jar Jar replied "What? Mesa no have a Booma!" Tarpals gets a booma out and said "Here take dis one." and Tarpals throws it to him but Jar Jar clumsily tries keep in his hands and said "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Aah!" and the booma falls behind him,when the droid inside the tank opens the tank's hatch and the booma hits him , Jar Jar then falls underneath the tank's gun and the tank and it's gun swings around trying to knock Jar Jar off, Jar Jar hangs from the tank barrel as it moves along. Finally, he jumps onto the same Kaddu which Tarpals is riding on and explosions from the tank fire are everywhere. It is chaos.

In the Hallway of the power generator electric beam The electric rays cycle as Qui-Gon sits meditating. The wall of the deadly rays turn temporarily turn off, and Obi-Wan starts running toward Qui-Gon and the Sith Lord. When the wall between Qui-Gon and Darth Maul opens, Qui-Gon is in a split second fighting the Sith Lord with a ferocity not seen before,They move into the area at the end of the corridor called 'the melting pit', a small area that is mostly made up of a deep hole. The electron ray gates begin to close and Obi-Wan tries to make it to the melting pit but is caught one gate short. He slides to a stop just before he hits the deadly electron field. Qui-Gon and Darth Maul battle around the melting pit as a frustrated Obi-Wan watches as Maul catches Qui-Gon off guard and stabs him in the chest with his lightsaber and Qui-Gon slumps to the floor in a heap and Obi-Wan screamed "NOOOOOOOO!"

Back at the Naboo grass plains, the gungans have been overrun. Some flee into the hills, chased by battle droids on STAPS and Many others are herded into groups by battle droids and Droidekas. Jar Jar and general Ceel are held in a small group with other officers and Jar Jar said "Dissa bad, berry bombad." general Ceel said "Mesa hopen dissa working for da Queen."

Padmé, Panaka, and six other officers are brought by ten battle droids before Nute and Rune and four neimoidian council members. Nute said "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty...and end this pointless debate in the Senate." Sabé dressed like the Queen appears in the doorway with Several troops and Several destroyed battle droids can be seen in the distance. Sabé said "I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!" Nute and the others are stunned to see a second queen and Nute yells at the ten guards in the room "After her! This one is a decoy!" Six of the droids rush out of the throne room after Sabé. Nute turns to Padmé. Nute said still thinking that Sabé is Queen Amidala "Your Queen will not get away with this." Padmé slumps down on her throne and immediately hits a security button that opens a panel in her desk opposite Panaka and Padmé grabs two pistols, tosses one of the to Panaka and one to an officer,as she said "Captain!" she takes a third pistol and blasts the last of the battle droids. The officers rush to the door control panel as Padmé hits the switch to close the door. As Panaka told the officer to jam the doors he pointed his blaster at the neimoidians and the officers did so and Panaka throws more pistols to the other Guards. The neimoidians are confused and afraid and Padmé told Nute Gunray "Now, Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty." Nute said "Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in to rescue us."

As Obi-Wan waits for the pulsing electron gate to open both Obi-Wan and Maul ignite their lightsabers and as soon as the gate opens the Sith attacks him and Obi-Wan used the lightsaber combat form called 'Ataru',Maul is relentless in his assault on the young Jedi padawan. Obi-Wan cuts one half of Maul's lightsaber maul then falls over and Obi-Wan then uses the force ability 'Force Jump' to jumps over him and Obi-Wan and Maul continue dueling,Maul then kicks Obi-Wan in the face and Obi-Wan backflips and continue attacking maul with his lightsaber with lightsaber combat form Ataru after a while of clashing their lightsabers Maul uses the Force ability 'Force Push' on Obi-Wan and Obi-wan falls into the Melting pit's reactor shaft but he is barely able to hold onto a power nod on the side of the reactor shaft. Darth Maul grins evilly at Obi-Wan as he kicks Obi-Wan's lightsaber down the endless shaft. Maul clashes his lightsaber above the shaft Obi-Wan using the force calls Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him and jumps out of the pit and grabs the lightsaber jumps up out of the pit, igniting it and the young Jedi swings with a vengeance, cutting the Sith in half using mou kei and Darth Maul falls into the melting pit to his presumed 'death.' but he survives.

Obi-Wan rushes over to Qui-Gon, who is dying and said "Master! Master!" Qui-Gon said quietly "It is too late...It's..." Obi-Wan not wanting him to die said "No!" Qui-Gon said quietly "Obi-Wan promise...promise me you'll train the boy." Obi-Wan said "Yes, Master." Qui-Gon said quietly "He is the chosen one...he will...bring balance...train him!" Qui-Gon dies and Obi-Wan cradles his Master lifeless body, quietly weeping.

Back with Anakin and R2-D2 they're in the Trade Federation's Ship's Hanger, Anakin peeks over the edge of the cockpit to see battle droids surrounding the ship. He ducks back down and said "Uh oh. This is not good." He looks at the dashboard to see red lights. and said "The systems are still overheated, Artoo." The battle droid captain walks up to the ship and sees R2 and asks the astromech droid "Where's your pilot?" R2 beeps a reply. the battle droid captain is confused and asked him "You're the pilot?" R2 whistles and the battle droid captain said "Let me see your identification!" Anakin sees the dashboard lights go from red to green and said "Yes,we have ignition." He flips the switch and the engine starts. The battle droid captain sees anakin and said "You! Come out of there or we'll blast you!" Anakin replied " Not if I can help it! Shields up!"

Anakin flips a switch and the ship levitates, knocking over the Battle droid captain, The other droids shoot, but the lasers are deflected by Anakin's shields and R2 beeps and Anakin "This should stop them." Anakin fires lasers as the ship begins to rotate and Anakin said "and take this!" He presses a button and launches two torpedos which miss the droids and Anakin said "Darn, I missed!" The two torpedos fly down a hallway and explode inside the reactor room. Anakin said "Let's get out of here!" Anakin's ship roars through the hanger deck, bouncing over the Droids. Anakin said "Now, this is Podracing! Whoopee!"

On the bridge Tey How turns to Captain Dofine and said "Sir, we're losing power... There is some problem with the main reactor." Dofine started in disbelief "Impossible! I don't..." He was cut of because the bridge explodes.

Ric Olie watches in amazement as the Federation battleship starts to explode from the inside out. Bravo Two asked "What's that?" and he said "It's blowing up from the inside." Ric Olie said "I don't know, we didn't hit it." Bravo Three said "Look! One of ours! Outta the main hold!"

Back on the Naboo Grass Plains Suddenly, all of the droids begin to shake upside down, run around in circles, then stop. The gungans carefully move out to inspect the 'frozen droids.' Jar Jar pushes one of the battle droids, and it falls over and he said "Wierdind."

Anakin and R2 follow the squad of yellow Naboo starfighters into the main hanger. Ric Olie and the other Pilots gather around as they exit their ships. Bravo Two said "He flew into the hold, behind the deflector shield and blasted the main reactor." Bravo Three said "Amazing,They don't teach that in the academy." Anakin's ship skids to a stop behind the other Naboo starfighters. Ric Olie, Bravo Two, the other pilots, and ground crew rush to his ship. Ric Olie said "We're all accounted for." and he asks "Who flew that ship?" Anakin sheepishly opens the cockpit and stands up. All the Pilots stare in amazement. Anakin asked "I'm not going to get into trouble, am I?" R2 beeps. 'oh. oh.'

The large, grand cruiser of the newly-elected Supreme Chancellor lands in the courtyard of the main hanger. Panaka and twenty troops guard Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Obi-Wan, the Queen (Padmé,Naberrie Amidala also known as Darth Regina) , and her handmaidens stand before the neimoidians and she said "Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Panaka said "I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye."

The main ramp of the cruiser is lowered as Obi-Wan and Panaka leads the Viceroy and his assistant toward the ship. Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and several republic guards descend the walkway, followed by Yoda and several other Jedi masters. Chancellor Palpatine went to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and he said "We're indebted to you for your bravery Obi-Wan Kenobi". He then turns to Anakin and said "And you young Skywalker. We will watch your carreer with great intrest he then goes to his remaining apprentice and she said "Congratulations on youer election, Chancellor. It is so good to see you again." Palpatine replied to himself "It's good to be home." He then said to his apprentice "Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." Obi-Wan greets Yoda and the Other Jedi as Panaka takes the neimoidians onto the cruiser.

In the turret room of the Palace at late day Yoda paces before Obi-Wan, who is kneeling in the center of the room and the Grandmaster said "Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not." Obi-Wan said "Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon." Yoda said "The Chosen One the boy may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training." Obi-Wan said "Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must." Yoda said "Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree, the council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

Later at sunset Qui-Gon's body goes up in flames as the Jedi Council, Padmé (the Queen and Darth Sidious's remaining apprentice), Sio Bibble, Panaka, the handmaidens, and about one hundred naboo troopes, twenty other jedi (excluding Count Jard Dooku who left the order when he learned his former apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn died), Palpatine, Obi-Wan who is standing with his Padawan Anakin, Jar Jar, Boss Nass, and twenty other gungan warriors watch. There is a drum roll that stops. Doves are released, and the body is gone. Anakin looks to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan told him "He is one with the Force, Anakin,You must let go." Anakin asked Obi-Wan "What will happen to me now?" Obi-Wan replied "I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise."

On the other side of the funeral pyre Mace Windu turns to Yoda and said "There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith." Yoda said "Always two there are,no more,no less. A master and an apprentice." Mace Windu asked "But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?"They give each other a concerned é thought to herself _'Those Jedi are idiots Sith no longer use that rule purposed by Darth bane since Darth Tenebrous was slain by Master Sidious's former master Darth Plagueis'_

A week later at the central plaza of Theed,children sing and throw flowers on the passing gungan soldiers. The crowds cheer. It is a grand parade. Queen Padmé Naberrie Amidala stands next to her sith master who is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sio Bibble, and the Jedi Council. R2-D2 stands in front of the queen's handmaidens and whistles at the parade. Padmé and Palpatine smile at one another in the parade are Boss Nass and his guards, Jar Jar and general Ceel. the gungans ride Kaadu. They stop before Padmé and walk up the steps to stand by her side and she hands him the globe of peace, and Boss Nass holds up the globe of peace and shouted "Peace!" everyone cheers. the parade marches on.


	5. Assasination Attempts

**Disclaimer I dont own star wars that goes to George Lucas and DIsney**

10 years later Padme is now the senator for Naboo and is not an apprentice of palpatine but is like a sith master but unlike the rule of two she did not kill him Palpatine has taken a new apprentice a certain former Jedi who trained under Yoda named Count Dooku, who is now secretly called Darth Tyrannus and both Padme and Anakin are now 24 years old.

It is the year 22 BBY, A yellow Naboo Fighter flies toward the planet, followed by a large Royal Cruiser and two more Fighters. The ships skim across the surface of the city landscape. The sun glints off the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spacecraft as they navigate between the buildings of the capital planet. Two Naboo Fighters land on one leaf of a three-leaf-clover landing platform. The Royal Starship lands on the central lead, and the third Fighter lands on the remaining platform. A small group of dignitaries waits to welcome the Senator. One of the members of the group os a well dressed Jar Jar Binks who is now a member of the Galactic Representative Commission, and Dorme, Senator Amidala's handmaiden. One of the fighter pilots jumps from the wing of his ship and removes his helmet. He is Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala's Security Officer, Captain Typho who is Captain Panaka's nephew (he actually is his nephew look it up on wookieepedia.) He moves over to a female Pilot. Typho said "We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all." The ramp lowers and two Naboo guards appear and Padme's decoy, a handmaiden and four troopers descend the ramp. The dignitaries start to move forward as Padme's decoy reaches the foot of the ramp, a blinding flash and a huge explosion occurs. The dignitaries and pilots are hurled to the ground as the starship is destroyed. Klaxons blare, alarms sound, Typho and the two escort Pilots get up and run to where senator Padme Naberrie Amidala's decoy lies dying R2-D2 drops down from the Naboo Fighter and rolls toward the wreckage. A female escort Pilot kneels by Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala's decoy and takes off her helmet, revealing Padme Naberrie Amidala also known as the Sith Lady Darth Regina. Padme said "Cordé." She gathers up her decoy double in her arms. Cordé's eyes are open. She looks up at her. Corde said while dying "I'm sorry, m'lady... I'm... not sure I" Corde dies and Padme hugs her. Padme said "No!... No!... No!." Padme lowers Corde to the ground. She gets up and looks around at the devastation. There are tears in her eyes. and said "I should not have come back." Typho said "M'Lady, you are still in danger." Padme said nothing. Typho said "This vote is very important. You did your duty and Cordé did hers. Now come." Padme doesn't respond and typho begged "M'Lady, please!" Padme turns and they walk away and R2 lets out a small whimper and rolls off after them.

In the Senate Chamber The vast rotunda is buzzing with chatter. Mas Amedda, the Supreme Chancellor's majordomo(Chief Steward), tries to quiet things down as Palpatine confers with an Aide, Uv Gizen, riding a small one man floating scooter. Mas Amedda shouted "Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time." Everything quiets down The Aide disperses, and Supereme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine steps to the podium stated "My esteemed colleagues, excuse me... I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system... Has been assassinated!" Everyone is shocked and there was silence in the vast arena. Palpatine said "This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only in this honourable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been elected queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom, and as a dear friend." There is a moment of silence. Ask Aak, the senator of Malastare, moves his pod into the centre of the arena and said in his own language of Gran "How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends! We must confront these rebels now, and they need an army to do it." A second pod moves into the centre of the area with Darsana, the Ambassador OF Glee Anselm said in Anselmian "Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection." Senator Orn Free Taa swings forward in his pod said "The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war."Palpatine said "Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here... not war."

The senators yell pro and con. Mas Amedda tries to calm things down. Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala, with Typho, Jar Jar, and Dorme, manoeuvre her pod into the center of the vast arena. Padme said "My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!" The Senate goes quiet, then there is an outburst of cheering and applause. Palpatine said "It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognises the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala." Padme said "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure it's passage..." Many of the Senators boo and yell at Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala. Padme said "I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war first-hand; I do not wish to do it again." There is sporadic yelling for and against her statements. Padme said "Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do." There is an undercurrent of booing... and groaning. Senator Orn Free Taa moves his pod next to Padme and said "My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law." Padme looks angry and frustrated. Palpatine gives her a sympathetic look and said "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

In Chancellor Sheev Palpatine's office Palpatine sits behind his desk with two red-clad royal guards on either side of the door. Yoda, plo koon, Ki-Ad-Mundi, and Mace Windu sit across from him. Palpatine said "I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Windu said "If they do break away -" Palpatine said "No! I will not let that happen! I will not like this Republic, that has stood for over a thousand years, be split in two" Windu said "But if they do, you must realise there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Palpatine turned to the Jedi Grandmaster and asked him "Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" Yoda closes his eyes and said "Worse than war, I fear... Much worse." Palpatine asked "What?" Windu asked "What do you sense, Master?" Yoda said "Impossible to see, the Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of-" he opens his eyes and said "Do their duty the Jedi will." A muted Buzzer Sounds, a hologram of an Aide, Dar Wac, appears on the Chancellor's desk and he said in Rodian"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord." Palpatine said "Send them in."

They all stand as Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala,Typho, Jar Jar, Mas Amedda, Dorme, and Senators Bail Organa, Horox Ryyder and Orn Free Taa enter the office. Yoda and Windu move to greet the Senators, Yoda taps Padme with his cane and said "With you the force is strong,young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Padme said "Thank you, Master Yoda." and asked "Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" Windu said "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Padme said "I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it." There is a stir of surprise and Windu said "You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character." Ki-Adi-Mundi said "He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Yoda said "In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger you are."

Palpatine gets up, walks to the window, and looks out at the vast city and said "Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he kill you? To what end?" Padme said "I don't know, but everything in my being tells me he was behind it..." After gazing out of the window for several moments Palpatine turns to Windu and said "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Bail asked "Do you think that is a wise use of manpower during these stressful times?" Padme said "Chancellor, if I may comment, I" do not believe the..." but was interrupted by her former master, Palpatine continued what his former apprentice was saying "'situation is that serious.'" he then said "No, but I do, Senator." Padme said "Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!" Palpatine said "I realise all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with,an old friend like,Master Kenobi." Palpatine nods to Windu, who nods back and said "That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion." Palpatine said "You must remember him, M'Lady,he watched over you during the blockade conflict." Padme said "This is not necessary, Chancellor." Palpatine said "Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable." Padme sighs as the Jedi get up to leave and Mace Windu said "I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady." Yoda leans into her ear. Yoda said "Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help." As the Jedi leave the office, Palpatine continues to pace behind his desk and then goes to his former apprentice who was still in the room and he told everyone "I want to Speak to Senator Amidala alone." and everyone but her left and said "Regina,remember that after this war begins that when you go back to our home planet,Skywalker must escort you so you and Anakin get married." Padme (Darth Regina) said "Yes I remember,Lord Sidious."

At the Senate apartments,an elevator is running up the side, containing two Jedi,Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 24 year old padawan Anakin Skywalker. Anakin straightens out his robes, looking nervous and Obi-Wan said "You seem a little on edge." Anakin replied "Not at all." Obi-Wan said "I haven't felt you this tense since… since we fell into that nest of gundarks." Anakin scoffs and said "You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you. Remember?" Obi-Wan said "Oh… yes." Obi-Wan laughed and said "You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." Anakin said "I haven't seen her in ten years, master."

The elevator stops, and they get off and they are approached by Jar-Jar Binks who said said "Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilin' to seein' yousa." Obi Wan replied "Good to see you again, Jar-Jar." Jar Jar said to Padme "Senator Padme!" and said " Mesa palos here. Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

Padme walks over, and Obi-Wan bows and then said "It's a great pleasure to see you again milady." Padme replied "It has been far too long Master Kenobi." she looks at Anakin and said "Anakin? My goodness, you've grown." Anakin replied "So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for- for a senator, I mean." Padme replied "Anakin, you'll always be that 14 year old boy I knew on Tatooine."

They all walk over to sit at two couches and a low table and Obi-Wan said "Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." Typho said "I'm Captain Gregar Typho of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit to." Padme said "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me." Obi-Wan said "We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Anakin said "We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme. I promise you." Obi-Wan said to Anakin "We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Anakin said "I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Obi-Wan said "We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead." Anakin asked loudly "Why?" Obi-Wan asked "What?" Anakin said "Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master; investigation is applies in our mandate." Obi-Wan said "We will do exactly as the Council has instructed… and you will learn your place, young one."Padme said "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire."

They all stand as she walks off and Typho said "I know I'll feel better with you here. I'll have an officer stationed at every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Jar Jar said "Mesa bustin' with happiness seein' yousa again, Anakin." Anakin complained "She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted. She's forgotten me completely." Jar Jar said "Shesa happy. Happier than mesa seein' her in a longo time." Obi Wan said "You're focusing on the negative, Anakin, be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security." Anakin follows Obi-Wan in one direction, Jar-Jar goes in another.

A walkway-type structure on Coruscant around a large, round building it is Nighttime,a green and yellow speeder is parked on the walkway, and Zam Wessel, a hired assassin gets out and meets a bounty hunter in blue and gray mandalorian armor named Jango Fett. Zam said "I hit the ship but they used a decoy." Jango said "We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam. My client is getting impatient. Here,take these." Jango holds out a tube containing two wormlike beasts and said "Be careful,they're very poisonous. Zam,there can be no mistakes this time." Zam walks off

Back in Padmé's temporary home, Anakin and Obi Wan talk. Obi-Wan said "Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way." he then asks him "Any activity up here?" Anakin replied "Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Obi-Wan asked "What's going on?" Anakin said "She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." Obi-Wan asked "What is she thinking?" Anakin replied "She programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder." Obi-Wan said "There are many other ways to kill a senator." Anakin asked "I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?" Obi-Wan said "You're using her as bait." Anakin said "It was her idea. Don't worry: no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." Obi-Wan said "It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice." Anakin asked "And yours are? "Obi-Wan said "Possibly." Back to Zam in the Walkway, She loads the worm tube into a droid, which flies off.

Back to Anakin and Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan stated "You look tired." Anakin said "I don't sleep well anymore." Obi-Wan asked "Because of your mother?" Anakin nods his head and said "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." Obi-Wan said "Dreams pass, in time. Anakin: I'd much rather dream about Padmé. Just being around her is… intoxicating." Obi-Wan said "Your thoughts betray you, Anakin. You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted." In Padme's room, the next one over. She is asleep in bed, R2 is there on guard, and the droid is at the window. outside the room Anakin said "She's not like the other senators, Master."

Obi-Wan said "It is my experience that senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns. And they're in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds." Anakin complained "Not another lecture… at least not on the economics of politics." The droid flies closer to the window, and cuts a circular hole in the glass with a laser. It opens the tube, releasing the large, poisonous worms, which scuttle around, keeping out of R2's sight and creeping closer to Padme. Anakin said "And besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt." Obi-Wan said "Palpatine is a politician. I have observed that he is very clever in following the passions and the prejudices of senators."

Back to Anakin and Obi-Wan,outside Padme's room, Anakin started "I think he is a good man. But-" he sensed something in Padme's room and Obi-Wan told him "I sense it, too!"

Both of them rush into Padmé's room and Anakin jumps up onto her bed, ignites his lightsaber, and chops the creatures in half and Padme wakes up, and Obi-Wan sees the droid back away from the window. He jumps through the window, smashing the glass, and grab hold of the droid. Dormé, Padmé's Handmaiden, rushes in. Anakin said frantically "Stay here!" Dorme asked the sith "Are you all right, milady?"

The droid is flying through the city at high speeds, Obi-Wan dangling by his fingertips. The droid smashes Obi-Wan's hand into a building in an attempt to make him fall but fails.

in a sort of garage, Anakin rushes around, looks for a speeder, and then hops into one and flies off.

Back to Obi-Wan, the droid flies directly through a line of traffic again attempting to shake Obi-Wan off and an alien in a Speeder said "What the-?" A Dug in a Speeder stated "Argh! Jedi poo-doo!"

Back to Zam who is still on the Walkway/balcony. She sees the droid approaching with Obi-Wan on it. Seeing this as a bad sign, she shoots with a rifle, then gets in her speeder and flies off.

Back to Obi-Wan, the droid is hit by Zam's shot, and it explodes. Obi-Wan is forced to let go and stats to fall. The ground is hundreds of feet off or maybe thousands. Luckily, Anakin saves him in his speeder. He crawls into the front seat, and Anakin continues to chase Zam the Assassin through Coruscant. Obi-Wan asked him "What took you so long?" Anakin said sarcastically "Oh… ah… you know, Master. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked." Obi-Wan said "There he is." Anakin said "With the open cockpit and the right speed capabilities…" Obi-Wan interrupts him "If you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you did your wit you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Anakin said "I thought I already did." Obi-Wan said "Only in your mind, my very young apprentice."

They take a very violent, steep, and sharp turn down. Anakin keeps going straight down. Obi-Wan told him "Pull up Anakin. Pull up!" He pulls up only when they almost collide with the foundations of a skyscraper. Anakin said "Whoa-oa!" Obi-Wan complained "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Anakin said "Sorry, Master. I forgot you don't like flying." Obi-Wan lied "I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide!"

They follow Zam into a trench-sort of area between two buildings. Zam reaches her pistol out the window and shoots a power coupling. Just before it starts to shoot out violet beams of electricity, she passes by. Unfortunately, Anakin and Obi-Wan get zapped. Anakin said "Ow- ow- ow- ow- ow…" Obi-Wan said "Anakin! How many times have I told you to stay- away- from- power- couplings…!" he pauses and said sarcastically "That was good!"

They fly out of the trench. Zam goes through a tunnel, dodging other speeders and vehicles. Anakin flies out in that general direction, and then takes a right. Obi-Wan asked "Where are you going?" he then said "He went that way!" Anakin said "Master, if we keep this chase going any longer that creep is gonna end up deep-fried. Personally, I'd like to know who he is and who he's working for. This is a shortcut… I think."

Anakin flies a bit longer and then -Wan said "Well, you've lost him." Anakin said " I'm deeply sorry master." Obi-Wan said sarcastically "That was some shortcut, Anakin." he then said "He went completely the other way. Once again you've proved-" Anakin said "If you'll excuse me…" Anakin jumps out, falling down until he lands on top of Zam's speeder and Obi-Wan muttered to himself "I hate it when he does that."

Anakin is just barely holding on, and Zam tries to get him off by shooting, suddenly turning down, and pulling up. She turns her head at one point, and a patch of her skin turns greenish and then goes back to normal. Eventually Anakin gets himself on top of the cockpit. He ignites his lightsaber and stabs down at the assassin, but jets go of the handle while avoiding blasts from her pistol. It falls away to be caught by Obi-Wan, who is still following close behind. More blasts from Zam's pistol set fire to the control panel. She frantically tries to put out the flames and land her ship at the same time. In her frenzy, Anakin falls off, but luckily she was near the ground. A few seconds later, she crash-lands and runs into a club. Anakin follows her, and meets up with Obi-Wan at the entrance. Obi-Wan called out to his 24 year old padawan "Anakin!" Anakin said "She went into the club, Master!" Obi-Wan said "Patience. Use the Force. Think. Anakin: Sorry, Master." Obi-Wan said "He went in there to hide, not to run." Anakin said "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan holds out Anakin's lightsaber and said "Next time, try not to lose it." Anakin said "Yes,Master." Obi-Wan said "This weapon is your life." Anakin replied "I try, Master." as they start walking into the club Obi-Wan asked "Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" Anakin said "Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father." Obi-Wan asked "Then why don't you listen to me?" Anakin said "I am trying."

They both walk into the club and Obi-Wan surveys the crowd, looking for Zam. Obi-Wan asked "Do you see him?" Anakin replied "I think that he is a she. And I think that she is a Changeling." Obi-Wan informed him "In that case be extra careful. Go and find her." As Obi-Wan goes to the Bartender Anakin asks him "Where are you going, Master?" Obi Wan replied "For a drink."

Both of them walk off in different directions,Anakin goes wandering in search of Zam, Obi-Wan goes directly to the bar. The bartender hands him a drink. A man sitting next to him with two antennae holds out a death stick. Obi-Wan: said to the bartender "Thank you." Elan asked the Jedi Knight "You want to buy some death sticks?" Obi-Wan waves his hand with every sentence he says, using a mind trick on Elan and told him "You don't want to sell me death sticks." Elan said "Oh… uh… I don't want to sell you death sticks." Obi Wan told him "You want to go home and rethink your life." Elan said "I want to go home and… rethink my life…"

Elan walks off to rethink his life. Obi-Wan takes a sip of his drink. Meanwhile, Anakin isn't having much luck with finding Zam, but he can sense she is close. She happens to be walking towards Obi-Wan, laser pistol in hand. Obi-Wan senses her presence as well. Anakin walks toward the bar, following Zam. When Zam reaches Obi-Wan, she raises her pistol to the back of his head and is about to shoot, when he suddenly ignites his lightsaber, wheels around, and takes off her arm. The crowd hushes instantly. Anakin arrives at the scene. Anakin said to Zam "Easy." he then told the Crowd "Jedi business. Go back to your drinks."

The three walk outdoors, Obi-Wan supporting Zam. They set her down on the sidewalk and begin to interrogate her. Obi-Wan asked her "Do you know who it was that you were trying to kill? Zam said weakly "Mmph… It was a senator from Naboo."Obi-Wan asked her " And who hired you?" Zam stated "It was just a job."Anakin asked "Who hired you?" and he said "Tell us." Anakin then demanded ;loudly "Tell us now!"

Zam said " It was a bounty hunter called-" A dart flies out of the air and hits her in the neck. Obi-Wan looks up and sees Jango hovering on a jetpack a ways above them, clad in blue and gray armor. He flies away a second later. Her skin begins to shift color and form to a rough green and an inhuman texture and shape. Zam says "Wee Shahnit. Sleemo." which is huttese for 'Bounty hunter slimeball' , and her head falls back. She dies and Obi-Wan picks up the dart and inspects it and then said "A toxic dart…"

The next day, in the Jedi Temple,The High Council is seated, but Obi-Wan and Anakin remain standing and Yoda said "Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Windu said "Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Obi-Wan asked "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." Yoda said " Handle that, your Padawan will." Windu said to the 24 year old Padawan "Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees.' Anakin said "As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Yoda said "Until caught, this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Windu said "Anakin, go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter."

A little later that day,in the Chancellor's meeting room, Anakin and Palpatine are discussing Senator Padme Amidala said "I will talk with her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that." Anakin said "Thank you, Your Excellency." Palpatine said "And so,they've finally given you an assignment! Your patience has paid off." Anakin,Your guidance rather my patience." Palpatine told him "You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times: you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met. Anakin: Thank you, Your Excellency." Palpatine said "I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi… even more powerful than Master Yoda."

In the Jedi Temple. Windu, Obi-Wan, and Yoda are walking along and Obi-Wan said "I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be given this assignment." Yoda said "The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan." Windu said "The boy has exceptional skills."Obi-Wan said "But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him, well, arrogant." Yoda said "Yes, yes. A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Hmm… Too sure of themselves, they are: even the older, more experienced ones." Windu said "Remember, Obi-Wan,if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the force back into balance."

Later on In Padme's temporary home Padme was talking to Jar Jar even though she secretly hated him" I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will your responsibility to take my place in the senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you." Jar Jar said "Mesa honored to be taking on disa heavy burden. Mesa accept dis wit muy muy humility and euh." Padme said "Jar Jar- I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal of work to do." Jar Jar said "Of course,milady."

Jar Jar walks off, and Padme walks over to Anakin and she is in a very bad mood. and told anakin "I do not like this idea of hiding." Anakin said "Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter." Padme said "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is decided." Anakin said "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Padme said "Pride?! Anakin, you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time." Anakin said "Sorry, M'lady. I was only trying to..." Padme said "I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've..." she then looks him over and said "That you've grown up,even though we're the same age." Padme smiles at Anakin and the 24 year old Padawan becomes a little shy. Anakin said "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it..." Padme said "Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow." Anakin said "Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only... although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways... a lot of ways... I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. He believes I'm too unpredictable... Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it... I know I started my training late... but he won't let me move on." Padme said "That must be frustrating." Anakin said "It's worse... he's overly critical. He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair! Padme cannot suppress a laugh. She shakes her head and said "I'm sorry... You sounded exactly like that teenage boy I once knew, when he didn't get his way." Anakin said "I'm not whining! I'm not." Padme just smiles at him and Dorme laughs in the other room Padme said "I didn't say it to hurt you." Anakin said " I know." Neither of them talk for a brief moment and then Padme goes over to Anakin and Padme "Anakin" they both look into each other's eyes for the first time, and Padme said "Don't try to grow up too fast." Anakin said "I am grown up. You said it besides we're the same age." Anakin looks deep into Padme's eyes and Padme said "Please don't look at me like that." Anakin asked "Why not?" Padme said "Because I can see what you're thinking." Anakin laughing and asks "Ahh... so, you have Jedi powers too?" Dorme is watching with concern. Padme said "Maybe and It makes me feel uncomfortable." Anakin said "Sorry, M'lady." Anakin backs away as Padme turns and goes back to her packing.

later at the spaceport freighter docks outside a transport bus A small bus speeds toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's Industrial area. The spaceport is bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes moves supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of starships. The bus stops before a huge intergalactic freighter starship. It parks in the shadows of an overhang.

inside a transport bus Anakin and Padme, dressed in Outland peasant outfits, get up and head for the door where Typho, Dorme and Obi-Wan are waiting to hand them their luggage and Dorme is dressed to look like Padme Amidala Naberrie. Typho told Padme "Be safe, m'lady." she replied "Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme... the threat's on you two now." Dorme joked "He'll be safe with me." They both laugh, and Padme embraces her faithful handmaiden. Dorme start to weep and Padme said "You'll be fine." Dorme said "It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you." she then asked her "What if they realise I'm not you?"

Padme looks to Anakin and said "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how grown up he is." Dorme and Padme smile, and Anakin frowns as Obi-Wan pulls him aside and ordered him "Anakin, you stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council." Anakin said "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said to Padme "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time." Padme replied "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Anakin informed her "Time to go." Padme said "I know."

Padme gives Dorme a last hug and Anakin picks up the luggage, and the Senator and Jedi Padawan that are dressed as peasants exit the speeder bus, where R2-D2 is waiting for them and Obi-Wan said to Anakin from the speeder bus "May the Force be with you." Anakin replied "May the Force be with you, Master." They head off toward the giant Starfreighter. Padme said "Suddenly, I'm afraid." Anakin said "I'm kinda scared too. This is my first assignment on my own." Padme said "There's nothing to worry about... we have Artoo with us." The two laugh.

Obi-Wan and Typho watch Anakin and Padme disappear into the vastness of the spaceport with R2 trundling along behind them.

Obi-Wan said "I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Typho told him "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him."

The freighter slowly takes off from the huge docks area of Coruscant. It soon moves into the crowded skies.


	6. Search for Jango Fett

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars that goes to George Lucas and Disney**

Later in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan crosses the floor of the great hallway, heading for the Analysis Rooms. In the analysis cubicles Obi-Wan walks past several glass cubicles where work is going on. He comes to an empty one and sits down in front of a console. A PK-4 analysis droid comes to life. A tray slides out of the console. PK-4 said "Place the subject for analysis on the sensot tray, please." Obi-Wan puts the dart onto the traym which retracts into the console. The droid activates the system, and a screen lights up in from of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan said "It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it." PK-4 said "One moment, please." Diagrams appear on a screen, scrolling past at great speed. Obi-Wan watches as the screen in front of him goes blank. The tray then slides out. PK-4 said "As you can see on your screen,subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Markings cannot be identified. Probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society." Obi-Wan asked the droid "Excuse me? Could you try again please?" PK-4 said "Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. they cover eight percent of the galaxy. If I can't tell you where it came from, nobody can." Obi-Wan picks up the dart and looks at it, then looks to the droid and said "Thanks for your assistance! You may not be able to figure this out, but I think I know someone who might."

The massive, slow-moving Freighter suddenly zooms away into lightspeed.

In the storage hold, The hold is crowded with emigrants and their belongings. To one side R2-D2 is coming to the head of a food line, where servers are ladling out bowls of mush. R2 holds two bowls and the server said "Keep moving! Keep moving!" R2 slips tube into a tub of mush and sucks up a large quantity. With one of his little claw-arms, he grabs several chunks of something that looks like brown bread a server sees him and yelled at him "Hey! No Droids!"

R2 takes one last big suck and heads away from the food line. The server shouts after him angrily. The little astromech droid moves past groups of eating or sleeping emigrants and comes to where Anakin is sound asleep, The 24 year old Jedi padawan seems to be having a nightmare,he is very restless. Anakin mutters in his sleep "No, no, Mom, no..." He is sweating. Padme leans over to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead,he wakes up with a start, then realises where he is. Padme simply looks at him and he stares back, somewhat confused. R2 fills up two bowls with mush. Anakin asked "What?" Padme said "You seemed to be having a nightmare." Anakin looks at Padme a little more closely, trying to see if he has revealed any of his secrets. She hands him a bowl of mush and bread and asked "Are you hungry?" Anakin said "Thank you." She informed him "We went into lightspeed a while ago." Anakin looks into Padme'S eyes and said "I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Padme is a little unnerved by his intense stare and said "You were just a 14 year old boy then. It may not be as you remember it; time changes your perception." Anakin said "I think time has given me much more mature feelings to enhance my perception." Padme said "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like..." Anakin said "Or be with the people I love." Padme asked even though she knows the answer "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." Anakin said "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love." Padme said "You have changed so much." Anakin replied "You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams. I doubt if Naboo has changed much either." Padme said "It hasn't..." Anakin said "I can't wait to breathe the sweet breeze that comes off the rolling hills. Whenever I try to visualise the Force, those hills are what I see." Anakin looks at Padme when he says "I love Naboo." Changing the subject Padme asked "Were you dreaming about your mother earlier, weren't you?" Anakin replied "Yes... I left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently I've been seeing her in my dreams... vivid dreams... scary dreams. I worry about her." Padme gives Anakin a sympathetic look.

On Coruscant Obi-Wan walks down a street, It is a pretty tough part of town, Old buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders and transporter rigs occasional 'shiny freighters' hissing through.

Obi-Wan comes to a kind of alien diner,On the steamed-up windows it says 'Dex's Diner' in Galactic Basic, he goes inside. and inside a WA-7 service droid named FLO asked him "Can I help ya?" Obi-Wan replied "I'm looking for Dexter." FLO's robotic eyes narrow and asked "Waddya want him for?" Obi-Wan said "He's not in trouble. It's personal." FLO stares at Obi-Wan for a moment,then she said "Someone to see ya, honey,a Jedi, by the looks of him." Steam billows out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head pokes through. Dex said "Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan said "Hello, Dex." Dex told him "Take a seat! Be right with ya! Obi-Wan sits in a booth. Flo asked him "You want a cup of ardees?" Obi-Wan "Thank you." FLO moves off as the door to the counter opens and Dex appears. He is big - bald and sweaty, old and alien. Not someone to tangle with. He arrives, beaming hugely. Dex said "Hey, ol' buddy!" Obi-Wan said "Hey, Dex." Dex eases himself into the seat opposite Obi-Wan. He can just make it. FLO sets two mugs of steaming ardees in from of them. Dex asked "So, my friend. What can I do for ya?" Obi-Wan said "You can tell me what this is." Obi-Wan places the dart on the table between them. Dex's eyes widen. He puts down his mug. Dex said "Well, whattaya know..." Dex picks up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peers at it. Dex said "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!" Obi-Wan asked "Do you know where it came from?" Dex grins, and he puts the dart down between them. Dex said "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino Kyberdart." Obi-Wan said "Kamino Kyberdart... I wonder why it didn't show up in any analysis archive." Dex said "It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away... Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Obi-Wan said "Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Obi-Wan laughs and asked "Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?" Dex said "No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive to find. Those Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too." Obi-Wan then picks up the dart, holding it midway between them. Obi-Wan asked "Cloners? Are they friendly?" Dex said "It depends." Obi-Wan asked "On what, Dex?" Dex grins and said "Dex On how good your manners are... and how big your pocketbook is."

The Starfreighter lands in the giant port city of Theed. Padme, Anakin and R2 are among the emigrants streaming from the Starfreighter and into the vast docking area and they exit onto the main plaza.

Outside the Palace, at the grand courtyard a speeder bus pulls up and stops. Padme, Anakin, and R2 get out. The great courtyard stretches out before them, and they see the rose-colored dome of the palace on the far side. R2 whistles. They pick up their gear and start to cross the courtyard. R2 trundles behind them. Anakin said "If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave." Padme laughs and said "I doubt that." Anakin said "No, really. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about... The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells of flowers." Padme said "And the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." As they were walking up the stairs to the Palace Anakin asked "Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?"

Padme laughs and said "No! That was the last thing I thought of. My dream was to help in the 'Refugee Relief Movement.' I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realised how much good politicians could do. So when I was eight, I joined the "Apprentice Legislators", then later on became a Senatorial advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready." Anakin said "The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office."

Padme said "Popular rule is not democracy, Anakin. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried About me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids... but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her." Anakin said "I agree! I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways." Padme said "I think so too."

In the throne room Queen Jamillia is seated on the throne, flanked by Sio Bibble and a couple of advisors, four handmaidens stand close by, and guards are at the Jamillia said to Padme "We've been worried about you." The queen takes her hand and said "I'm so glad you're safe, Padme." Padme said "Thank you, Your Highness. I only Wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote." Sio Bibble said "Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made." Queen Jamillia asked "How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" Padme said "About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war." Sio Bibble shouted "It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!" Queen Jamillia asked "Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" Padme said "Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help." Queen Jamillia said "The armies of commerce!" She then asked "Why has Nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?" Padme said "I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Sio Bibble said "It's outrageous! After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money mongers control everything?" Queen Jamillia said "Remember, Counsellor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction." Padme said "There are rumours, Your Highness,that the Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered." Anakin said "The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate. It would be to be too dangerous for the economy, we were told." Queen Jamillia said "We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." Padme said "Let's pray that day never comes." Queen Jamillia said "In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." Sio Bibble signals and all the other advisors and attendants bow and leave the room. Sio Bibble asked Anakin "What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Padme informed him "Anakin's not a Jedi yet, 's still a Padawan learner." She then said "I was thinking..." Anakin was nettled and said "Hey, hold on a minute!" Padme said "Excuse me! I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Anakin said "Excuse me?! I am in charge of security here, M'Lady."

Sio Bibble and Queen Jamillia exchange a look. Something is going on said "Anakin, my life is at risk, and this is my home. I know it very well... that is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance." Anakin takes a deep breath and said "Sorry, M'Lady." Sio Bibble said to Anakin and she is amused "She is right. The Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain." Queen Jamillia said "Perfect. It's settled then." Anakin glares at Padme. Then Queen Jamillia gets up, and they all start to leave. Queen Jamillia said "Padme, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave... your family's very worried about you." Padme looks worried as they all exit down the main staircase.

In the Jedi archives library, a bronze bust of Count Dooku, stands among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Room. Obi-Wan stands in front it, studying the striking features of the chiselled face. On the walls, lighted computer panels seem to stretch into infinity. Farther along the room five Jedi are seated at tables, studying archival material.

After Obi-Wan studies the bust for a few moments before Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist is standing next to him. She is an elderly, frail-looking human Jedi. Tough as old boots and smart as a whip and asks "Did you call for assistance?" Obi-Wan was distracted in thought and said "Yes... yes, I did..." Jocasta Nu said "He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing." Obi-Wan said "I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order." Jocasta Nu (sighed and said "The Lost Twenty... and Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order." Obi-Wan asked "What happened?" Jocasta Nu said "Well, one might say, he was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council... much like your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan was surprised and asked "Really?" Jocasta Nu confirmed "Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers... idealists..." Jocasta Nu stares at the bust and said "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best. With a lightsaber, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was... unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or ten years, then he just showed up recently as the head of the separatist movement." Obi-Wan said "very Interesting... I'm not sure I completely understand." Jocasta Nu asked "Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson. Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan replied "Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show upon any of the archive charts." Jocasta Nu said "Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with... Let me see..." Jocasta Nu leans over Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking at the screen. Jocasta Nu asked "Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?" Obi-Wan nods his head and said "According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere... just south of the Rishi Maze." Jocasta Nu taps the keyboard and frowns.

Jocasta Nu asked "No co-ordinates?" and said "It sounds like the kind of directions you'd get from a street tout... some old miner or Furbog trader." Obi-Wan said "All three actually." Jocasta Nu asked "Are you sure it exists?" Obi-Wan Absolutely. Jocasta Nu said "Let me do a gravitational scan." Both Obi-Wan and Jocasta Nu study the star map hologram. Jocasta Nu said "There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're looking for was destroyed." Obi-Wan asked "Wouldn't that be on record?" Jocasta Nu said "It ought to be. Unless it was very recent." She shakes her head and said "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." Obi-Wan said "That's impossible... perhaps the archives are incomplete." Jocasta Nu said "The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of - if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" Obi-Wan stares at her, then looks back at the map.

Back in Theed, in the residential area, on a side street in the afternoon, people are passing through the little street, old men are sunning themselves, women are gossipping, kids are playing. Anakin, Padme and R2 turn onto a side street. Anakin is back in his Jedi robes. Padme wear a beautiful simple dress. She stops, beaming. Padme told him "There's my house!" Padme starts forward; Anakin hangs back. Padme asked "What?" she then said "Don't say you're shy!" Anakin said untruthfully "No, but I..." Suddenly, there are shouts from two little girls, they're Padme's nieces Ryoo and Pooja They come running toward Padme. Both Ryoo & Pooja said "Aunt Padme! Aunt Padme!" Padme said "Ryoo! Pooja!" Padme scoops up Ryoo and Pooja and hugs them. Padme said "I'm so happy to see you! This is Anakin. Anakin, this is Ryoo, and this is Pooja." Anakin and the girls say hello shyly. Then the two girls notice R2 and shouted "Artoo!" As they see the droid, they hug him. R2 whistles and beeps. Padme laughs. Anakin and Padme go on toward the house. The girls stay and play with R2.

In Padme's parents' house, main room Padme's older sister, comes in from the kitchen carrying a big bowl of food. Sola said "They're eating over at Jev Narran's later, Mom. They just had a snack. They'll be fine." Sola puts the bowl down on the table, where Anakin, Padme and Padme's father whose name is Ruwee Naberrie are coming into the room. Padme said "Anakin, this is my sister, Sola." Sola said "Hello, Anakin." Anakin said "Hello." Sola sits, as Jobal Naberrie, Padme's mother comes in with a heaped bowl of steaming food. Jobal said "You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." Anakin said "A little." Padme said "He's being polite, Mom. We're starving." Ruwee said while grinning "You came to the right place at the right time. Sit down, son."

Everyone sits and starts passing food. Jobal said to Padme "Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried." Padme gives Jobal a dirty look. Ruwee smiles as he watches. Ruwee started "Dear..." Jobal said "I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's done." Sola said "Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" Padme rolls her eyes and said "Sola! He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me." Jobal said "A bodyguard?! Oh, Padme! They didn't tell us it was that serious!" Padme said "It's not, Mom, I promise." she glances at Jobal and said "Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that boy who was the same age as me and was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" They all nod. Padme stated "He grew up." Jobal said "Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!" Padme said "Mom, I'm not in any danger." Ruwee asked Anakin "Is she?" Anakin said "Yes... I'm afraid she is." Padme said quickly "But not much."

outside Padme's Parents house in their garden Anakin and Ruwee are walking and Ruwee said "Sometimes I wish I'd traveled more... but I must say, I'm happy here." Anakin said "Padme tells me you teach at the university?" Ruwee nodded his head and said "Yes, and before that, I was a builder. I also worked for the Refugee Relief Movement, when I was very young."

Inside Padme's parents' house, Padme, Sola and Jobal are clearing the table. Sola asked "Why haven't you told us about him?" Padme "What's there to talk about? He's just a boy." Sola asked "A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Padme said getting agitated "Sola,stop it!" Sola said "It's obvious he has feelings for you." she then asked her "Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?" Padme said "I'm not your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are friends... I'm going to tell him tonight she asked her mother "Mom, would you tell her to stop it?" Jobal said "Sola's just concerned... we all are." Padme said "Oh, Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important." Jobal said "You've done your service, Padmé. It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much!"

Anakin and Ruwee are walking in the garden and Ruwee stops and faces Anakin directly. Ruwee asked "Now tell me, son. How serious is this thing? How much danger is my daughter really in?" Anakin said "There have been two attempts on her life. Chances are there'll be more. My Master is tracking down the assassins. I'm sure he'll find out who they are. This situation, won't last long." Ruwee said "I don't want anything to happen to her." Anakin said "I don't either."

In Padme's room Padme throws some things into a bag and said to Anakin "Don't worry, this won't take long." Anakin I just want to get there before dark. Padme goes on packing. Anakin looks around the room and said "You still live at home." Padme said "I move around so much, I've never had a place of my own. Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here. I feel at home." Anakin said "I never had a real home. Home was always where my Mom was." Anakin picks up a framed hologram and asks "Is this you?" The hologram shows Padme at age seven or eight surrounded by forty or fifty little green creatures. She is holding one in her arms. They are all smiling hugely. Padme said "That was when I went with the Relief Group to Shadda-Bi-Boran. Their sun was imploding, and the planet was dying. I was helping to relocate the children. See that little one I'm holding? His name was N'a-kee-tula, which means sweetheart. He was so full of life,. All those kids were. I did everything I could to save him, but he died... they all did. They were never able to adapt... to live off their native planet."

Anakin picks up another hologram, it shows Padme at age ten or eleven, she is wearing official robes and standing between two robed legislators. Her expression is severe. Padme said "My first day as an Apprentice Legislator." she then asks "Notice the difference?" Padme pulls a face. Anakin grins. She continues packing. Anakin sets the two holograms down side by side - the beaming little girl, and the the stern, unsmiling adolescent.

Back on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan walks through the main hallway to the training area. Obi-Wan comes out onto the veranda and stops, watching twenty or so four-year-olds doing training exercises, supervised by Yoda. They wear helmets over their eyes and try to strike little training droids with their miniature lightsabers. The droids dance in front of them.

Yoda said "Don't think... feel... be as one with the Force. Help you, it will." he sees Obi-Wan and said "Younglings, enough! A visitor we have. Welcome him." The children take off their helmets and turn off their lightsabers. Yoda said "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet the mighty Bear Clan." Younglings said "Welcome, Master Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan said "I am sorry to disturb you, Master." Yoda asked "What help to you, can I be?" Obi-Wan said "I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." Yoda said "Lost a planet Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing. How the shades gather round the map reader clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will

The map reader is a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. The Younglings gather around it. Obi-Wan takes out a little glass ball and places it into the bowl. The window shades close darkening the room and the reader lights up, projecting the star map hologram into the room. The Younglings laugh. Some of them reach up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. Obi-Wan walks into the display. Obi-Wan said "It ought to be here, but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. Yoda said "Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?" There is a brief pause Then a youngling puts their hand up. Yoda nods and the Jedi youngling named Jack said "Because someone erased it from the archive memory." The younglings said "That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone erased it!" Jedi youngling May added "If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away." Obi-Wan stares; and Yoda chuckles and he said "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The younglings are correct. To the center of the pull of gravity go, and find your planet you will." Obi-Wan asked "But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Yoda frowns and said "Much harder to answer, that question is."

Anakin and Padme walk up the stairs from where the water speeder is parked onto a terrace overlooking a lovely garden. Behind them, Paddy Accu supervises two serving girls, Nandi and Teckla, as they carry the bags into the Lodge.

Anakin and Padme stop at the balustrade. Padme looks out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond. Anakin looks at her silently. Padme said "When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water." Anakin said "I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Padme becomes aware that Anakin is looking at her. Padme said "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

Anakin said "I don't like sand. It's coarse rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft, and smooth." He touches her arm. Padme has become receptive to the way he looks at her but is nervous. Padme said "There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical." Anakin looks into her eyes and said "Everything here is magical." Padme said "You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real, but it wasn't." Anakin said "Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real. Real enough, anyway." They look into each other's eyes and he touches her chin. Padme said "I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." Anakin said "I think it's true." Anakin kisses Padme. She doesn't resist. She comes to her senses and pulls away. Padme said "I shouldn't have done that." Anakin said "I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own." Padme said "It's the situation, the stress." He looks at her. Anakin finishes what she was saying "The view."

Back on Coruscant at a landing platform Obi-Wan's Starfighter is ready for takeoff. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stand beside it and Obi-Wan are walking towards the Starfighter and he said to Windu "Someone doesn't want us to know about this Kamino system." Windu replied "Which means Somthing is happening on this system that we should know about." Obi-Wan asked "Master do you think a jedi could have erased those files?" Windu replied I hope not this disturbance in the Force is making hard to get a sentiment of things." Obi-Wan said "I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be on his own." Windu said "If the prophecy is true, he is the one who will bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan said "But he still has much to learn. And his abilities have made him... well... arrogant. I realise now what you and Master Yoda knew from the beginning... the boy was too old to start the training and..." Obi-Wan hesitates. Windu asked "There's something else?" Obi-Wan said "Master, he should not have been given this assignment. I'm afraid Anakin won't be able to protect the Senator." Windu asked "Why?" Obi-Wan explained "He has a... an emotional connection with her. It's been there since he was 14 years old. Now he's confused... distracted." Windu reassured him "Obi-Wan, you must have faith that he will take the right path."

Obi-Wan climbs into the cockpit of the Starfighter. Obi-Wan asked him "Has Master Yoda gained any insight into whether or not this war will come about?" Windu said "Probing the Dark Side is a dangerous process. He could be in seclusion for days... May the force be with you."


	7. The Clone Army

**Disclaimer:I don't own star wars that goes to George Lucas and Disney**

Obi-Wan's Starship flies and heads down toward the planet. On the planet,heavy rains and hard-driving winds lash the platform as Obi-Wan's Starship approaches. The huge, ultra-modern city of Tipoca rests on great stilts that keep it above the pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of this watery world. The Starfighter lands and Obi-Wan gets out and makes his way through the bowling wind toward a tower on the far side of the platform. A door slides open. A shaft of brilliant light pierces the swirling rain. Obi-Wan passes through it and goes inside. A Brilliant white light. Obi-Wan pushes the soaking hood from his face. A Kaminoan said "Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan wipes the rain from his face and blinks in surprise at a tall, pasty-white alien named Taun We, shas large, almond shaped eyes. Taun We said "Everything is ready. The Prime Minister expects you." Obi-Wan is confused and asked "I'm expected?" Taun We Said "Of course! He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" Obi-Wan masks his surprise as they move away along the corridor. Obi-Wan follows Taun We cautiously.

The door to the Prime Minister's office slides open. Obi-Wan and Taun We enter and cross to where Prime Minister, Lama Su rises, smiling, from behind his desk, which, like all the furniture on Kamino, seems made out of pure light. Taun We said "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino and this is Master Jedi..." Obi-Wan introduced himself "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Lama Su said "Please..." Lama Su indicates a chair and Obi-Wan sits on the chair Taun We hovers. The room is bathed in brilliant white light. The whole place is ultra high-tech. Lama Su said "I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Obi-Wan said "You make me feel most welcome." Lama Su said "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way." Obi-Wan said pretending to know what the prime minister is talking about "That is... good news." Lama Su said "Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas

that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?"

Obi-Wan asked because he swore that the Kaminoan said the name of a jedi that's dead " I'm sorry Master - ?" Lama Su asked "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Obi-Wan informed him "Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost 10 years ago" Lama Su said "Oh I'm do sorry to hear that, but I'm sure he would've been proud of the army we've built for him." Obi-Wan asked "The army?" Lama Su said "Yes a clone army and I must say one of the finest we've ever created." Obi wan asked "tell me, Prime Minister When my master first contacted you about the army did he say who it was for?" Lama Su said "Of course he did,this army is for the Republic. But You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."Obi-Wan stated "That's why I'm here." Lama Su then stands up

Back on Naboo in a mountainous meadow in the late afternoon Padme and Anakin are in the middle of an idyllic hilly meadow, its lush grasses sprinkled with flowers. At a distance, a herd of Shaaks graze contentedly. Beyond is the shimmering expanse of the lake. Several other lakes stretch to the horizon. The warm air is full of little floating puffballs. They sit on the grass, in a playful, coy mood, talking. Padme is picking flowers. Padme said "I don't know..." Anakin said "Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me." Padme asked even though she know they wouldn't work on her because she would resist it with her strong mind and her sith training "Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" Anakin stated "They only work on the weak-minded." Padme gave up and said "All right... his name was Palo. I was twelve. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then I... very cute... dark curly hair... dreamy eyes." Anakin said getting annoyed "All right, I get the picture... whatever happened to him?" Padme said "I went on to become a Queen. He went on to become an artist." Anakin said "Maybe he was the smart one." Padme asked "You really don't like politicians, do you?" Anakin said "I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them."

he then smiles at her and said "I don't think the system works." Padme asked "How would you have it work?" Anakin said "We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interests of all the people,and then do it." Padme said "That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do." Anakin said "Then they should be made to." Padme asked "By whom? Who's going to make them?" Anakin said "I don't know. Someone." Padme asked "You?" Anakin said "Of course not me." Padme said "But someone." Anakin said "Someone wise." Padme was actually pro-dictatorship than against "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." (Famous dictatorships are Adolf Hitler of Germany/The Third Reich) ,Benito Mussolini Of Italy ,Joseph Stalin of the soviet Union who was not supposed to be leader Trotsky was supposed to replace Vladimir Lenin, the former Prime minister of Zimbabwe Robert Mugabe who was impeached and resigned last year on November 21,2017 and the Kim Dynasty Kim Il Sung, Kim Jong-il and currently Kim Jong-Un) A mischievous little grin creeps across Anakin's face and he said said "Well, if it works..." Padme stares at Anakin. He looks back at her, straight-faced, and can't hold a smile. Padme said "You're making fun of me." Anakin said sarcastically "On no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." Padme said "You're so bad!" Padme picks up a piece of fruit and throws it at him. He catches it. Padme throws two more pieces of fruit, and Anakin catches them. Anakin said "You're always so serious. Always carrying the weight of the universe on your shoulders." Anakin then starts to juggle the fruit. Padme laughs and throws more fruit at him. He manages to juggle them too until there are too many, and he loses control and ducks, letting food fall on his head. They both laugh. Anakin stands in front of a Shaak, yelling at it and waving his arms. Padme starts laughing as Anakin runs in circles, chased by the Shaak. The Shaak crosses in front of Padme and Anakin is riding it, facing the Shaak's tail. The Shaak bucks, and Anakin falls off. Padme laughs even harder. Anakin lies still. Padme jumps up and runs to where Anakin is face down in the grass. She turns him over. He is pulling a stupid face at her. She yelps in mock fury and takes a swing at him. He catches her arm. She struggles. They roll over in the grass. Suddenly, they become aware of the contact between them. They let go of each other quickly and sit up, looking away. Anakin stands up and holds out his hand to her. She take it. He pulls her up. And now they are easy together, not self-conscious any more. Padme scrambles up onto the Shaak behind Anakin. She puts her arms around his waist and leans against his back. an Abajub digs his heels in, and The Shaak starts forward, and they ride away.

Lama Su conducts Obi-Wan through a hallway above a large eating area. Taun We follows as they walk by hundreds of clones who look exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black. They are seated at tables, eating. Lama Su said "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question." Obi-Wan asked "Who was the original host?" Lama Su stated "A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand- picked Jango Fett himself." Obi-Wan asked "Where is this bounty hunter now?" Lama Su Said "Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases." The tour continues through a hallway above a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which clones are climbing. Once in the tube, the Clones goes to sleep. Lama Su said "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself." and asked "Curious isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked "Unaltered?" Lama Su explained "Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration." Obi-Wan said "I would like to meet this Jango Fett." Taun We said "I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Obi-Wan, Lama Su and Taun We come out onto a balcony. Below is a huge parade ground. The rain and wind are brutal. Thousands of Clone Troopers,they're wearing helmets, and they're marching and drilling in formations of several hundred. Lama Su asked "Magnificent, aren't they?" Obi-Wan nods slowly and Taun We bows, and leaves.

Taun We conducts Obi-Wan to the door of Jango Fett's apartment. Taun We waves his hand, and a muted bell rings. As they wait, Obi-Wan notes the door lock entry mechanism. Then the door opens, and a ten-year-old boy, Boba Fett, looks at them. He is identical to the boys in the classroom. Taun We asked " Boba, is your father here?" There is a brief pause, then Boba Fett said "Yep." Taun We asked "May we see him?" Boba Fett said "Sure." Then Boba Fett steps aside, and Taun We and Obi-Wan go through. Obi-Wan, Taun We, and Boba Fett enter the apartment. Obi-Wan looks around the room. Boba said "Dad! Taun We's here!"

Jango Fett comes in from the bedroom. He wears a jumpsuit. He is unshaven and mean looking, his face pitted with scars of old wounds. There are a couple of weird tattoos on his muscular forearms. He eyes Obi-Wan with suspicion. Taun said "We Welcome back, Jango." she then asked "Was your trip productive?" Jango said "Fairly." Obi-Wan and Jango Fett size each other up. Boba Fett studies both of them. Taun We Introduced Obi-Wan to the bounty hunter "This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi." she then informed him "He's come to check on our progress." Jango asked for confirmation "That right?" Jango's eyes fix Obi-Wan coldly. Obi-Wan said "Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Jango said "I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan asked "aren't we all?" Obi-Wan eyes the half-open bedroom door, through which a couple of pieces of Mandalorian body armour can be seen on the floor. Jango registers Obi-Wan's look. He moves in front of him, blocking the view. Obi-Wan asked the mandalorian bounty hunter "Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Jango stated "Once or twice." Obi-Wan asked "Recently?" Jango eyes Obi-Wan carefully and said "Possibly." Obi-Wan asked "Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" Jango said "Uh, Boba, rood eht so-heeck." Which translates to "Boba,close the door."Boba Fett moves to close the bedroom door. Jango miles thinly at Obi-Wan and asks "Master who?" Obi-Wan asks "Sifo-Dyas. Isn't he the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Jango said "Never heard of him. Obi-Wan said as he was not convinced "Really?" Jango said "I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Obi-Wan muttered Curious..." Jango asked "Do you like your army?" Obi-Wan said "It seems to me it's your army, being that they are all clones of you." Jango grinned and stated "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." (talking abou C.P. 66 which stands for Clone Protocol 66 aka Order 66 which I sometime like to call order 666 when I quote Palpatine in the scene of the third Jedi Purge in ROTS) Obi-Wan said "I look forward to seeing them in action. Thank you for your time Jango." Jango told him "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi."

Obi-Wan and Taun We go out of the apartment and the door slides closed. Jango turns to his son and is deep in thought. Boba asked his 'father' "What is it, Dad?" Jango said "Pack your things,we're leaving."

Back on Naboo at the retreat,the setting sun touches the mountain peaks. The lake glows in the rose-tinted light. Floating lamps glean softly like jewels at the lodge. In the Dining room Nandi place dessert in front of Padme. Teckla does the same for Anakin and he said to Padme "We I got to them we went into 'aggressive negotiations'." He said to Teckla "Thank you." Padme asked Aggressive negotiations, What's that?" Anakin said "Uh well negotiations with a lightsaber." Both Anakin and Padme laugh, the dessert is some kind of fruit. Padme picks up her fork and goes to spear a piece, but Anakin moves it with his hand through the force. She frowns and tries again and the fruit moves again. She look up at Anakin. His eyes are on his plate. Padme asked "You did that?" Anakin looks up with a wide-eyed innocence and said "What?" Padme scowls at him, and then she jabs at the fruit,Anakin subtly moves his hand and it lifts up from the plate and hovers in front of her. Padme said "That! Now stop it!" Padme and Anakin laughs. She reaches out for the fruit but it loops. Padme said "Anakin!" Anakin moves his fingers. The fruit floats into his hand. Anakin said "I'm not really supposed to do that... for fun, I mean. If Master Obi-Wan were here, he'd be very is pleased." He cuts the fruit into several pieces and sends one back to Padme. She bites it out of the air and laughs.

Later at night, A fire blazes in the open hearth. Padme is sitting in front of it, gazing at the flames. She looks up as Anakin arrives. She makes room for him and he sat down,Anakin asked "May I tell you something?" Padme said "I don't know." Anakin asked "Then how can I tell you?" Padme said even though she'd resist mind tricks "Maybe you should use your Jedi intuition." Anakin states "It doesn't work around you. My mind is always a muddle... I can only think of you From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask... If you are suffering as much as I Am, tell me." Padme said "Anakin, I love you." That made Anakin happy and they kissed and had sex and went to sleep but before she went to sleep she telepathically told palpatine/Sidious that she confessed her love to Anakin he said "Good job Darth Regina,In a few days the war will begin."

Back on Kamino Lama Su said "Tell your council that the first battalions are ready. And remind them, if they need more troops... it will take more time to grow them." Obi-Wan said "I won't forget, and thank you." She replied "Thank you." Obi-wan exited the building and went to his starfighter Obi-Wan yelled "R4!" R4 Beeps and Obi-Wan ordered her " Scramble code five to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home!" A satellite popped out of the starfighter and Obi-Wan got in contact with as a hologram Yoda and Mace windu and Obi-Wan said "I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter... is the assassin we are looking for." Windu asked "Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan replied "No, Master. There appears to be no motive." Yoda told him "Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan. Clear your mind must be... if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot." Obi-Wan said "Yes, Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army... at the request of the senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that." he then asked Yoda and Windu "Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" Windu replied "No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Yoda said "Bring him here. Question him we will." Obi-Wan said "Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him."the hologram turns off Yoda said to Windu "Blind we are if creation of this clone army... we could not see." Windu Sighs and said "I think it is time we informed the senate... that our ability to use the Force has diminished." Yoda said "Only the dark lord of the Sith knows of our weakness. If informed the senate is... multiply our adversaries will."

Back on Naboo at the Lake Retreat, in the room where both Anakin and Padme were sleeping in Anakin moves restlessly in his sleep. He mutters to himself. Sweat forms on his forehead. He turns violently. He cries out "No...No...No...Mom!...Don't, no, don't!" and Padme hears him through the force In the morning Anakin is on the balcony overlooking the gardens. After a moment, Padme comes onto the balcony behind him. She sees that he is looking at the view and she turns to go. Anakin told her "Don't go." Padme said "I don't want to disturb you." Anakin Your presence is soothing. Padme blushes at that Padme You had a nightmare again last night. Anakin said "Jedi don't have nightmares,we have visions also called Premonitions as Master Yoda calls them." Padme told him "I heard you."

Anakin and looks at her and he said "I had a feeling you did,Padme and I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain..." he sighs deeply and said "She is in pain" Anakin said "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you,Padme, but I must go. I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padme. I don't have a choice." Padme told him "I'll go with you." Anakin asked "What about Master Obi-wan?" Padme smiles and takes his hand and she said "I guess we won't tell him, will we?"

Anakin and Padme step onto a landing platform from the water speeder enter the Naboo Starship. R2 beeps, and follows them on board and The ramp retracts. Paddy Accu drives the water speeder away from the platform as the Starship takes off towards Tatooine.

Back on Kamino Jango had his Mandalorian armor on and he picks up a case and Boba noticed Obi-Wan at the entrance between the city and the landing platform and he pointed at the Jedi Knight as he told his father "Dad Look!" Jango turns to see Obi-Wan charging out of the tower toward him and told his son "Boba, get on board!" As he runs, Obi-Wan draws his lightsaber from his belt and the lightsaber ignited and Jango draws his blaster and fires at the charging Jedi. Obi-Wan deflects the blast and swings at Jango. The bounty hunter rockets up and shoots him with his blasters and Obi-Wan dodged the lasers from the blasters In the ship of Jango and Boba Fett called Slave I Boba turns on the Weapons system and his father shoots and explosive at Obi-Wan but the Jedi dodged it and Obi-Wan's lightsaber dropped out of his hand onto the platform and Boba tries to blast the Jedi and fails and Jango hover towards Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan kicks him in the chest And Jango's blaster falls out of his hand and he starts fighting him with his hands and Obi-Wan does the same eventually Obi-Wan locates his lightsaber and tries to use the force to grab it but fails to as Jango fires a thin wire from his wrist pack, trying to entangle the Jedi and Jango flies as Obi-Wan is entangled Obi-Wan eventually stops Jango wen he passes at a cylinder shaped Object and Jango's rocket pack flies off and explodes. Obi-Wan then kicks him on the chest Jango starts falling down and Obi-Wan said "Oh not good." Obi-Wan still has the wire that Jango shot at him and falls as well Jango stops it and Obi-Wan hangs below him with the wire still on him Jango then detaches the wire and Obi-Wan starts to fall and uses the wire that he still had and aimed it at a walkway and he hovered below it. Jango couldn't see the Jedi and gets back on the platform. Obi-Wan jumps onto a walkway below him and when he was on the walkway a door was in front of him and he used the force to open it and he entered it.

As Jango got back onto the platform he starts heading towards his ship,Slave I. Obi-Wan got back to the same platform running but he is too late the ship start hovering and Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and he throws a circular tracking device onto the ship and the ship flies through the atmosphere and Obi-Wan turns of his lightsaber and heads back to his starfighter.

The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Anakin and Padme ride a rickshaw through the streets. Anakin stares at sights he hasn't seen for years. Finally, they come to Wattos' shop, and the rickshaw said to a droid driver "Wait, please."

Anakin and Padme get down. Sitting on a stool in front of the shop is Anakin's former owner Watto. He is using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. three pit droids are chattering away and are trying to help him, but they seem only to make him madder and he yells at one of the droids "Da Wanga!" Anakin and Padme arrives and Anakin said "Chut-Chut,Watto." Watto looks at Anakin and Anakin said in huttese "Let me help you with that." Anakin starts working on the droid for Watto and Watto asks in huttese "What? What do you want?" Watto looks at what Anakin is wearing and said in Basic "Wait! You're a Jedi! Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Padme was laughing to herself that that watto was scared of anakin than the other way round and if she could she would use force lightning on him but she won't because she and Palpatine 3 more galactic years till they both could reveal themselves as sith which will be 19 BBY and Watto pounds his screwdriver like device flew in the air and landed on the ground. Anakin puts the droid down as he fixed it and said in huttese "I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker." Wotto said "Anakin? Little Anakin? Naaaah." and then he said "You are Anakin! It is you! You sure sprouted,huh? A Jedi Whattaya know! You sure sprouted Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you could help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money." Anakin said again "My mother..." Watto said "Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her." Anakin asked "You sold her?" Watto said "Years ago. Sorry,Anakin, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Anakin asked "Do you know where they are?" Watto said " Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..." Anakin said "I'd like to know." Anakin's grim look means business; Watto gets the hint quickly and said "Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records." Anakin and Watto go into the shop. while in the anakin asked watto how his mother was freed watto replied Lars approached me multiple times wanting to buy your mother but I refused because I wanted to show your mother how meaningful she was to me and eventually after months of trying I gave in and her to him." then Watto found the record of where the Lars lived at and Anakin left and said "Thanks Watto" replied "No problem." Anakin left for the homestead.

Near The red planet of Geonosis which is circled by a large asteroid field that form rings. Jango Fett's ship,Slave I heads toward it. Jango grins at Boba Fett and said "Nearly there, son."

Jango guides he ship around the asteroids Boba noticed that Obi-Wan was following them and Boba said "Dad, look!" On the view screen, Obi-Wan's ship appears, chasing after them. Jango grabs the controls. They are thrown around as the ship plummets to try to lose Obi-Wan.

Jango told Boba "Hang on!" The ship goes into a power-climb. a great space dogfight ensues between Obi-Wan and Jango.

The ships flip, roll, and turn at incredible speed, dodging, weaving and firing. They tumble from near misses. Hits fly off Obi-Wan's fighter as one of Jango's missiles gets , it seems as if Obi-Wan is getting the upper hand. Jango breaks off the fight and dives sharply. He maneuvers deftly between two huge asteroids.

In Jango's cockpit, Boba Fett flinches as asteroids pass very close by. Boba said "Dad! Watch out!" Jango said "Stay calm, son. We'll be fine. That Jedi won't be able to follow us through this."

But Obi-Wan ship dives into the asteroid belt after them.

Obi-Wan's skill is pushed to the limit as he throws the ship from side to side, avoiding great rocks. Then a huge asteroid tumbles across his path. There seem no way he can avoid it. Obi-Wan fires a couple of aerial torpedoes. The torpedoes streak toward the asteroid.

Jango and Boba see the huge explosion as Obi-Wan's ship appears to smash into the asteroid and Boba said excitedly "Got him! Yeahhhhh!" Jango told him "We won't see him again."

Boba laughs. Jango's ship,Slave I emerges from the asteroid belt and heads down toward the planet of Geonosis. A huge chunk of rock tumbles slowly through the asteroid belt. Obi-Wan's Starship hidden in a blasted-out area on the pitted back side of the great rock. Obi-Wan looks out toward Geonosis and sees in the distance a large fleet of Trade Federation Ships hidden among the asteroids. He starts the engines of his fighter. Obi-Wan's Fighter moves out from the back side of the asteroid and heads away from the asteroid field, descending toward Geonosis.

Near a landing area on Geonosis, Obi-Wan's ship skims across the top of a small mesa along the edge of a rocky ridge. He maneuvers under a rock overhang and lands. He gets out of the Fighter and walks onto the mesa. The wind whips at him. He looks around. Geonosis is a red rock planet, featureless apart from buttes and mesas, and occasional tall stalagmites that stand out dramatically on the arid plains. The night is quiet, except for an occasional weird cry. Obi-Wan checks his bearings, then heads away.

Back on Tatooine, the Naboo Starship descends, hovers, and land on a bluff. Anakin and Padme get out. They look down from the edge of the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert floor below. Padme said to R2 "Stay with the ship, Artoo." R2 whistles as Anakin and Padme start down the trail toward the homestead.

C-3PO is working outside the homestead. He still lacks an outer covering; his inner parts and wiring show. He looks up as Anakin and Padme arrive, C-3PO not realizing who it is said "Hello." and asked How might I be of service?" and started to introduce to himself but was interrupted by anakin "I am C..."Anakin said "3PO?" C-3PO realizes who it is said "Oh,The maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return. I knew it!" he notices the secretly sith that is also a senator And Miss Padme. Oh,my." Padme said "Hello, Threepio." C-3PO said "Bless my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both." Anakin explained why he was here "I've come to see my mother." C-3PO said "I think we'd better go inside."

Anakin, Padme and C-3PO arrive in the courtyard and C-3PO shuffles ahead and said C-3PO said "Master Owen, might I present two most important visitors."Anakin introduced himself "I'm Anakin Skywalker." Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun are already in the courtyard and Owen said "Owen Lars." Both Owen and Anakin shake hands and told them "This is my girlfriend, Beru." Beru said "Hello." Padme said "I'm Padme." Owen said "I guess I'm your step-brother. I had a feeling you might show up someday." Anakin asked "Is my mother here?" Cliegg said as he gets out of the house on a Wheelchair-like device but more advanced "No, she's not. One of Cliegg's legs is heavily bandaged; the other is missing. He balances awkwardly and puts out a hand. Cliegg introduced himself "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife..." Cleigg said " Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about."

In the kitchen of the homestead Beru puts several steaming cups of ardees on a tray and exits the kitchen to the dining area and Cliegg said "It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders." Cliegg, Owen, Padme and Anakin sit around the table, Beru brings the drinks from the kitchen. Cliegg said "Your mother had gone out early,

like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she

was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them, only... I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal."

Cliegg grimaces, easing his throbbing leg and then said "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

There was a brief Silence and then Anakin stands up. Owen asked "Where are you going?"

Anakin said "To find my mother." Cliegg told him "She's dead, son. Accept it."

Later Anakin stands looking across the desert Padme comes running out of the homestead after him, followed by Owen. Anakin turns to Padme and told her "You are going to have to stay

here. These are good people, Padme. You'll be safe." Owen said "Take my speeder bike."

Padme said "Anakin." Padme hugs and kisses him then Anakin walks over to Owen's speeder bike, which is standing close by. Anakin said "I trust you'll watch over her, Owen." Owen said "Don't worry." Anakin swings onto the bike and The engine fires and Anakin said "I won't be long."

Anakin takes off across the desert. Padme watches him go.

Anakin rides the speeder through the Dune Sea,through an arch-like structure in the dune sea. and Anakin stops at a Jawa camp, he asks them from directions. The jawas confer excitedly, then the chief jawa points in a particular direction. Anakin gets on the bike and speeds off to where the Jawa pointed.

Back on Geonosis Obi-Wan enters a Building like structure he looks up and the walks forward and he hears Machinery Clanging he looks over the ledge that he was at and he sees that There are Machine making droids. He then walks left down a staircase. Obi-Wan hears a meeting and listens Dooku said "We must persuade the Commerce Guild... and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Gunray asked " What about the senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet?" Gunray said "I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." Dooku said "I am a man of my word, Viceroy." [Wat Tambor said "With these new battle droids we've built for you,you'll have the finest army in the galaxy." Obi-Wan heads up the stars and listen to the meeting from above so they can't see him,and Dooku and the others goes to sit at a table. Dooku said "As I explained to you earlier... I am quite convinced that 1 0,000 more systems... will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen." Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild said in an Alien Language "What you are proposing could be construed as treason." Wat Tambor of the Techno Union said "The Techno Union army... " he messes with something on his suit and it makes an Electronic Warbling sound and finishes "is at your disposal, Count." A Munn named San Hill who is Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan informed him "The Banking Clan will sign your treaty." Dooku said "Good. Very good. Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support... and when their battle droids are combined with yours... we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make." Obi-Wan exits the building

Back on Tatooine, Anakin rides over a large dune toward a small flickering light in the distance.

He rides up and stops the bike in front of a campfire. There are bodies of three dead farmers lying beside the campfire. two eopies are tethered nearby, along with a burned and smoking speeder.

Anakin rides the speeder bike through three exotic landscapes. eventually he stops and looks down at some tracks. Then he starts up his speeder and rides off.

Padme is pacing the courtyard restlessly. She stops, listening to the animal howling nearby. She shivers slightly, then turns and goes into the garage at the side of the courtyard. Padme stands looking at a speeder parked in the garage. C-3PO is parked in a corner said "Please don't leave us, Miss Padme. These people need your help." Padme said "I'm not leaving, Threepio. I just

can't sleep." C-3PO said "That's something I cannot relate to. As a Protocol Droid, I'm either active or inactive. There's no in-between." Padme said "I guess you're lucky." C-3PO asked "Do you really think so..?" C-3PO said "I suppose I shouldn't expect..." Padme asked "You're not happy here?" C-3PO said "Oh, I'm not unhappy... and my masters here are so kind I wouldn't wish to trouble them, it's just... being like this... well, it's embarrassing." Padme asked "Being like what?" C-3PO said "Naked. If you pardon the expression. You see, when Master Anakin made me, he never quite found the time to give me any outer covering. It's so humiliating." C-3PO asked "How would you like it if you had to go around with all your circuits showing?"

Padme said "I guess I wouldn't like it at all." C-3PO said "Of course you wouldn't. Nobody would. It's simply not protocol." Padme looks thoughtfully at a pile of spare parts and bits of metal and tools. Padme said "Maybe we can do something about it." C-3PO said "I don't think so. Only Master Anakin..." Padme asked "Why not?" and she said " They seem to have a box of old coverings here." C-3PO said "Oh? How observant of you, Miss Padme. Of course, I'm just not mechanically minded... if you see what I mean." Padme picks up a piece of metal and holds it against him. Padme said "Let's see, if we put this... here... C-3PO Ooooh! That's tickles. Padme said "You'll have to be quiet, Threepio. Hold still, please."

Obi-Wan climbs a steep, narrow trail. Suddenly, a cry is heard close by. Obi-Wan stumbles slightly. His foot slips on the edge, sending a stream of pebbles skittering into the darkness. Obi-Wan listens but there is Silence. He draws his lightsaber but does not ignite it. He sets off again and works his way around a narrow corner, to confront a crouching massiff (a dog-sized lizard) with slavering fangs! The beast leaps at him, and Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber as the massiff knocks him on his back. Its jaws open wide. Obi-Wan stabs the creature, throws it off of him, and jumps up. A second massiff jumps from behind. Obi-Wan swings around and cuts it in half. The massiff flies over the cliff, Howling. It plummets to its death hundreds of feet below.

Anakin pulls up near the edge of a cliff. He gets off the bike and creeps to the edge. He looks over to see a Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp has two tusken guards outside it. Anakin creeps through the camp, working his way from hut to hut, flattening himself against the wall,s overhearing snatches of Tusken conversation from inside, using the shadows to him him until he arrives at the hut with the two guards. They are sitting a short distance from the door. Anakin wriggles around the black. He takes out his lightsaber and cuts into the base of the wall. Anakin wriggles in. He pulls himself to his feet. There are candles everywhere. A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light, Anakin sees Shmi, hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. He cuts her free, takes her into his arms, and lowers her gently to the ground. Her eyes are closed. Her face is bloodied. She has been terribly beaten. Anakin cradles her tenderly. Anakin said "Mom... Mom... Mom..." Shmi's eyelids flutter and are barely open. They are caked with blood. Shmi said "Anakin...? Is it you?" Shmi's eyes focus slowly. Anakin gives a little choking gasp. Anakin said "I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here..." Shmi said "I'm so glad... to see you, Anakin... Now... I am complete..." Anakin said not wanting her to die "Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine." Shmi said "You look so handsome. My son... my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Anakin... so proud... I missed you so much... I love..."

Shmi dies. Anakin draws her to his breast. There is silence for a moment. Anakin lifts his head, listening for a moment, then he sits on the floor of the Tusken hut, cradling his dead mother in his arms. He stands up and as he exits the hut he ignites his lightsaber and he starts slaughtering the village and he hears Qui-Gon's Voice in the air saying "Anakin! Anakin! No-o-o!" Back at the Jedi Temple in Yoda's quarters Windu entered and asked " What is it?" Yoda said "Pain, suffering... death I feel. Something terrible has happened. Young Skywalker is in pain. Terrible pain."

Obi-Wan arrives at his starfighter and said "The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far." Obi-Wan asked R4 "Arfour, can you boost the power?" R4 Beeps and Obi-Wan said "We'll have to try something else." R4 Beeps again and Obi-Wan said said "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer." Obi-Wan asked trying to get in contact with his padawan "Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin?" Obi-Wan told his droid "He's not on Naboo, Arfour." R4 Beeps and Obi-Wan widens the range and to see where Anakin's tracking signal is and Obi-Wan said " I'm going to try and widen the range. I do hope nothing's happened to him. That's Anakin's tracking signal, all right... but it's coming from Tatooine." Obi-Wan is confused why Anakin is on Tatooine " What in the blazes is he doing there?" and said " I told him to stay on Naboo." R4 Beeps and Obi-Wan makes a holo-recording to The ship that Anakin and Padme have on Tatooine and Obi-Wan said "We haven't got much time. Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks "Anakin, do you copy?" Obi-Wan said "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi". he hears a creature Screeching and Obi-Wan's said " Retransmit this message" Anakin, do you copy? Anakin My long-range has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." On tatooine with R2 the Message was garbled,voice breaking up and had static

All is quiet. Beru comes out of the house. She goes to a moisture line and starts to draw water.

In the garage, Padme fixes the last piece of covering onto C-3PO. Padme said "There!" Padme stands back. Owen is with her. They look at C-3PO and he asks "Um. How do I look?" Owen said "Great! You look perfect." C-3PO said Perfect? Oh, Miss Padme, I'm so happy!"

extends his hand to shake hers and said "Oh, pardon me." C-3PO drops his hand and bows formally. C-3PO said to Padme "Thank you." He forgets formality and hugs her. Padme hugs him back, laughing. C-3PO said "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Owen said while grinning

"Well, Padme, I think he should be yours from now on... I know that is what my Mom would want." C-3PO was in shock of what he saw outside and said "Oh, my!"

Beru said from Outside "Come topside, everybody! He's back! He's back!"

Anakin got off and he was carrying the corpse of his mother and was walking and everyone knew what happened and Anakin and very angry and Padme had a feeling that he killed an entire village but she'll need some confirmation before telling Palpatine through hers and Palpatine's bond from when she was his apprentice. Anakin walks into the homestead and puts the dead body of his mother down.

Anakin was in the garage working on something Padme was walking in with food and she said "I brought you something. Are you hungry?" Anakin said "The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things. Always was. But I couldn't- Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" Padme said "Sometimes there are things no one can fix. - You're not all-powerful, Anakin." Anakin said "Well, I should be! Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you. I will even learn to stop people from dying." Padme said "Anakin." Anakin start yelling "It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back! He's jealous! He's holding me back!" Anakin kicked an Object which ten made a Clatter sound. Anakin was Sniffling in grief and Padme asked "What's wrong, Anakin? Anakin said "I- I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them. And not just the men... but the women... and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!" Anakin Exhales Padme said "To be angry is to be human." Anakin said "I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this." Padme thought to herself _'And I'm a sith and I think you should do that more and give in to your hate.'_ Anakin and Padme went outside for the funeral of Shmi Skywalker-Lars Cliegg said "I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Good-bye, my darling wife. And thank you." As Anakin went towards his mother's tombstone Padme telepathically told Palpatine/Sidious _'Lord Sidious Anakin killed an entire village of Tuskan Raiders because his mother died there because they kidnapped there'_ Sidious asked _'how do you know this?'_ Padme replied _'He confessed it to me about 10 minutes ago.'_ Sidious said _'Good job Darth Regina in no time he'll be on our side'_ Padme said _'Thank you,Lord Sidious.'_ anakin said to his mother's tombstone "I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again. I miss you... so much." R2 went towards them and Padme asked him "Artoo? What are you doing here?" R2 Beeped and C-3PO said "It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hmm." C-3PO said "Master Anakin, does that name mean anything to you?"


	8. The First Battle of Geonosis

**`Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas and Disney**

On Coruscant in the Chancellor's office A hologram of Obi-Wan flickers in front of a group, made up of Jedi (Yoda, Windu, and Ki-Adi-MUndi) and Senators (Bail Organa, Ask Aak, Luminara, and Jar Jar). Palpatine and Mas Amedda are in the middle of the group, watching with growing concern.

A rough hologram of Obi-Wan is projected on a circular parton the bridge of the Naboo ship. Anakin, Padme, R2 and C-3PO watch the flickering image.

A hologram of Obi-Wan appears and said "Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Padme retransmitted the message to Coruscant.

On Coruscant in the Chancellor's office A hologram of Obi-Wan flickers in front of a group, made up of Jedi (Yoda, Windu, and Ki-Adi-MUndi) and Senators (Bail Organa, Ask Aak, Luminara, and Jar Jar). Palpatine and Mas Amedda are in the middle of the group, watching with growing concern. Obi-Wan said "I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett... to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here... and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray... back with Anakin and Padme Obi-Wan said "is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala." Back in the Chancellor's office Obi-Wan said "The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance... have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a, Wait. Wait." He ignites his Lightsaber and tries to deflect blaster fire and they heard the blaster fire and Obi-Wan grunts, droideka appears on the hologram and the hologram stops Yoda said "More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed." Windu said "I agree." On tatooine "Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority." Anakin said "Understood, Master." Padme said "They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy." Look. Padme pushes a button and shows the distance between Tatooine (which had water at one time but the Rakata put the planet into Orbital Bombardment which fused Silica and soil into glass and that was 25,000 years ago) and Geonosis Padme said " Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Anakin stated emotionless "If he's still alive." Padme asked "Anakin, are you just gonna sit here and let him die?" she added "He's your friend, your mentor." Anakin said " He's- - He's like my father! But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here!" Padme said " He gave you strict orders to protect me... and I'm going to help Obi-Wan." Padme added "If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along." The Engines Power Up C-3PO said " I'm not worried, R2. It's just I've never flown before."

In the Chancellor's office on Coruscant Bail Organa said "The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war. There can be no doubt of that." Palpatine said "Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Ask Aak said in Gran "The debate is over. Now we need that clone army." Bail told him "Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The senate will never approve the use of clones before the separatists attack." Mas Amedda said "This is a crisis. The senate must vote the chancellor emergency powers. He can then approve the creation of an army." Palpatine asked "But what senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" Mas Amedda said If only Senator Amidala were here." Palpatine said "Mm." they both look at Jar Jar

On geonosis OBi-Wan is locked in a prison and Count Dooku walked in and Obi-Wan sad to him "Traitor." Dooku said "Oh, no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness." Obi-Wan said "I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Dooku said "This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free." Obi-wan said " Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do." Dooku asked "May I ask why a Jedi knight... is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Obi-Wan replied " I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Obi-Wan then asked him "Do you know him?" Dooku said "There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them." Obi-Wan asked " Who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you." Dooku said "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." Obi-Wan told him "Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Dooku said " Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice... just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate... but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have." Obi-Wan asked "The truth?" - Dooku Said "The truth." Dooku asked "What if I told you that the Republic... was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?" Dooku knows about Padme being a Sith but doesn't tell him Obi-Wan said "No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it." Dooku explained "The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence... of a Sith lord called Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan Said "I don't believe you. Dooku said "The viceroy of the Trade Federation... was once in league with this Darth Sidious... but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. You must join me, Obi-Wan... and together we will destroy the Sith!" Dooku said "I will never join you, Dooku." Dooku said "It may be difficult to secure your release."

On Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple 200 Jedi Knights are assembling outside the huge center of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council are assembled as Windu makes his plea "The longer we wait, the stronger Dooku's armies become. We cannot wait for the Senate to make up its mind about granting the Chancellor emergency powers, in order to be able to use that clone army... We have the authority to go now. We must go now." Every Jedi Council member nod their approval. Yoda said "Agreed, Master Windu. Two hundred Jedi send. Enough, let's hope they are."

In the senate building in the Grand Convocation Chamber, Opposing senators yell furiously at one another. Mas Amedda shouted "Order! Order!" Finally, the uproar dies. Palpatine said "In the regrettable absence of Senator Amidala, the chair recognises Senior Representative of Naboo, Jar Jar Binks." Amid the conflicting storm of cheers and boos, Jar Jar , with two gungan aides, floats on his pod to the middle of the vast space. He looks at Palpatine nervously and Palpatine nods. Jar Jar clears his throat "Senators, dellow felegates..." Senators Laugh and Jeers at him and Jar Jar blushes. Mas Amedda Said "Order! The Senate will accord the Representative the courtesy of a hearing!" Comparative quiet. Jar Jar grips the edge of the podium. Jar Jar said "In response to the direct threat to the Republic from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I propose that the Senate gives immediate emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

There was Uproar and Jar Jar looks a little sheepish. Jar Jar said "Who can deny these are exceptional times? Exceptional times demand exceptional measures Exceptional measures demand exceptional men!" Orn Free Taa stated "We won't support a dictator." There were shouts of agreement and Jar Jar said "That is the sentiment every one of us agrees with! And when the shadow of war has dispersed and the bright day of liberty has dawned once again, the power we now give to the Supreme Chancellor will be gladly, and swiftly returned. Out ancient liberties will be restored to us, burnished even more brightly than before!" There was a moment of brief silence, then a rolling wave of applause and Jar Jar beams and bows and Palpatine rises and said "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy... I love the Republic. (Liar) The fact that this crisis is demanding I be given absolute power to rule over you is evident. But I am mild by nature and have no desire to destroy the democratic process. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated, I promise you. And all I ask in return is when my current term of office is over, you allow me to retire and live out my life in peace." Mas Amedda Said "We shall proceed to the vote. All those in favor of granting emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor, signal ate at this time... those opposed?"

The Naboo Starship heads toward the rings of Geonosis and The Naboo Starship lands at a landing area. Anakin switches off the engines. R2 and C-3PO are in the navigation area of the cockpit. Padme is in the co-pilot's seat and she gets up. Anakin asked "Hey, where are you going?" Padme said "To find Obi-Wan." Anakin gets up and goes over to her and said "No! You're not!" He grabs her arm. Padme said "Let go of me!" Anakin said "I'm not letting you go out there. It's too dangerous." Padme said "What?!" Anakin said "It's my job to protect you. I said it's too dangerous. You're not going, and that's final!" Padme said "Don't you give me orders, Anakin! I'm a Senator of the Galactic Republic. You have no authority to contain me, restrain me, or direct me!" You remember your place,My love." She stands up and said "Now you can come along and protect me or stay here. It's up to you."

Padme storms out of the cockpit of the Naboo Starfighter. Anakin stands scratching his head, then follows. R2 beeps and whistles. C-3PO said "Yes, it is, Artoo. Most confusing. One moment they're generating a pleasant mutual attraction and the next, waves of violent hostility. Even though I'm programmed to understand them, I doubt if I ever shall." R2 whistles a plaintive sigh.

Anakin and Padme enter the stalagmite city. They stop, looking around in wonder at the emptiness. Padme said in a low voice "It's empty!" They start forward. As they pass, the surface of the pillars seems to pulse slowly and move. High above Geonosians grow from the pillars and detach themselves.

In the central square of the city Anakin and Padme cross the square, reaching the middle They stop suddenly as four geonosians grabs them. Anakin reaches for his lightsaber and Padme wishes she had hers. Padme said "Wait!" 20 geonosians carrying weapons alight on the flagstones in front of them.

The geonosians part, and Dooku appears and he bows courteously. Dooku said "Senator Amidala, I've heard so much about you." He knows that she is a sith but doesn't reveals it to Anakin. Padme said "Count Dooku, I assume." Dooku said "I'm delighted to meet you at last. We have a great deal to discuss, Senator. I hope you can keep your young Jedi under control." Padme said "Don't worry he's housebroken."

Dooku sits at a large conference table with Padme on the far side. Anakin stands behind her with 4 geonosians Guards standing behind him. Jango stands behind Dooku, and 6 geonosian guards stand behind him. Padme stated "You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now." Dooku said "He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe." Dooku smiles. Padme said "He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that." Dooku said " We don't recognise the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency." Anakin grabs his lightsaber but doesn't turn it on. Padme asked "And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?" Dooku said " I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all?.. Aren't you? Be honest, Senator." Padme said "The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing."Dooku said "You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent." Padme said "If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right." Dooku said "The Chancellor means well, M'Lady but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? Senator, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom." Padme said "I cannot believe that. I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government!" Dooku asked her "Are you willing to betray your 'Jedi friends'?" Dooku said " Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop their execution."Padme asked "What is to happen to me? Am I to be executed also?" Dooku said "I wouldn't think of such an offence. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to co-operate, I Geonosians for justice. I've done all I can for you." Jango moves over to Anakin and said "I'll take that weapon." Anakin hesitates. Dooku said "You may cause a lot of bloodshed, my young Jedi, but you will not escape." Padme said quietly to her lover "Anakin..." Anakin hands his lightsaber over to Jango.

Anakin and Padme are standing in the centre of what looks like a courtroom, seated before them in a tall, boxed-off area is Poggle the Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis, he is accompanied by his underling, Sun Rit, off to one side the Separatist Senators Po Nudu, Tessek, and Toonbuck Toora, next to them are the Commerce Dignitaries, Shu Mai, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation , Passel Argente, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union and San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan and along the wall about 100 geonosians wait for a verdict. Sun Rit stated in Geonosian "You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage." Poggle asked them in geonosian "Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Padme said "You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared for the consequences." Poggle laughed and Dooku simply smiles. Poggle said in geonosian "We build weapons, Senator... that is our business! Of course we're prepared!" Nute Gunray said "Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer." Poggle said in geonosian "Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena!" 4 guards take hold of Padme and Anakin. They are escorted out of the chamber to the Pentraki arena gates tunnel.

In the gloomy tunnel, Anakin and Padme are tossed into an open cart. Guards extend their arms along the framework and tie them so that they stand facing each driver gets up onto his seat. Padme said " Anakin, I Love you." Anakin replied "I love you too,Padme" Padme leans toward Anakin and they kiss. The driver cracks his whip over the Orray harnessed between the shafts. The cart jerks forward. Suddenly, there is a huge roar and blinding sunlight as they emerge into the arena

In the execution arena, the great stadium is packed with tier upon tier of yelling geonosians. The cart trundles to the center, where Obi-Wan is chained to one of four upright posts that are three feet in diameter. The cart stops. Padme and Anakin are taken down, dragged to posts, and chained to them. Padme is in the center. Obi-Wan said "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message." Anakin said "I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you." Obi-Wan said sarcastically "Good job." Their arms are pulled high above their heads, and the cart drives away. There is another Roar as Poggle the Lesser, Dooku, Nute Gunray, The Fetts and dignitaries arrive in the archducal box and take their places. Poggle said in geonosian "Let the executions begin!" The crowd goes wild. Anakin muttered "I have a bad feeling about this."

From different gates around the arena, three aliens creatures are driven in. One is a bull-like creature called a Reek, one is a lion-like creature called a Nexu, and one is an a kind of dino-lobster called an ackley. They are driven in by picadors carrying long spears and riding orrays. The picadors poke the alien creatures toward the center, then retire to the perimeter. The alien creatures toss their heads, looking around, Roaring or screeching. Then they catch sight of the three captives and start moving toward them. Obi-Wan said "Take the one the left. I'll take the one on the right." Anakin asked "What about Padme?" Padme has turned around and is pulling herself up by the chain to the top of the post. Within a moment, she is standing on top of it, trying to pull the chain free. Obi-Wan said "It looks like she's already on top of things."The Reek charges Anakin and he jumps up, and the beast hits the post hard. Anakin lands onto its back, wrapping part of his chain around its horn. The reek backs off, shaking its head angrily, which tears the chain from the post.

Obi-Wan ducks around the post as the acklay charges. It knocks the post flat, sending Obi-Wan sprawling. The acklay crunches the post between its claws, freeing the chain. Obi-Wan leaps up and runs towards one of the picadors. The acklay takes off after him. The nexu arrives at Padme's post and rears on its hind legs. One top, Padme struggles to tear the chain free. The nexu roars, displaying wicked, dripping fangs. In the archducal box, Nute Gunray beams and rubs his hands. In the arena, Obi-Wan runs at the Picador. The orray rears up. Obi-Wan grabs the Picador's long spear and pole vaults over him. The chasing acklay smashes into the orray. It goes down. The Picador tumbles onto the sand, where he is grabbed by the acklay and crunched. Anakin's reek starts to buck. It charges around the arena with Anakin hanging on for dear life. He whirls the free length of chain around his head and casts it into the reek's mouth. Its jaws clamp hard on the chain. Anakin yanks hard on the chain, turning the reek, beginning to ride it. The nexu's claws dig deep into the post. The cat-like creature reaches the top of the post and takes a swipe at Padme. She turns and the claw barely catches her shirt ripping it off, leaving superficial claw marks across her back. She hits the creature with her chain and it backs off down the pole. Then, Padme jumps off the post into the air. She swings around on the chain and whacks the beast hard on the head with both her feet. It tumbles back onto the sand. In the archducal box Nute Gunray and was angry and ordered "Foul! She can't do that... shoot her or something!"

In the arena, Obi-Wan runs out from behind the fallen orray and throws the spear at the acklay, hitting it in the neck. It lets out a terrible Screech and turns on him. The nexu springs up and makes to leap up at Padme again. She finally manages to work the chain loose. Anakin comes charging up on the reek. Anakin asks her "You okay?" Padme nods while gasping and said "Sure! Well, sort of." Anakin said "Jump!" The nexu springs. Padme leaps from the top of the post to land on the reek in front of Anakin. He hauls her upright. The reek charges away, around the arena. The nexu bounds after it. The reek passes the wounded acklay. The nexu smells the blood and turns aside to attack the acklay. The 2 alien creatures fight. The crowd groans and boos.

In the archducal box, Nute Gunray turns angrily to Dooku and said "This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off." Dooku motions for the bounty hunter to stay put and Boba is enjoying the spectacle. Dooku smiles enigmatically and said "Patience, Viceroy... she will die."

Obi-Wan runs and jumps on the back of the reek behind Anakin. Across the arena, the nexu, having chewed up the acklay, starts to advance toward them.

In the archducal box, amid the uproar, Dooku notices a purple lightsaber blade underneath Jango's neck. He turns to see Windu standing behind him. Dooku masks his surprise elegantly as he surveys the arena and sees Jedi Knights standing at every entrance and exit. Windu said "This party's over." Windu signals, and at strategic places around the arena there are sudden flashes of light as about 100 Jedi switch on their lightsabers. The crowd is suddenly silent. Dooku's lips curl in slight amusement. Dooku said "Brave, but stupid, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered." Windu snorts and said "I don't think so." Dooku looks around the great theater. His smile grows. Dooku said "We'll see" Dooku signals. thousands of droids start to pour into all parts of the arena. Jango draws his guns and fires at Windu, who deflects the shots. Jango and Windu jump into the arena, where they fight. Boba watches his Dad and the Jedi Master fight. The battle begins. geonosians fly away everywhere. Droids fire at Jedi, who deflect the bolts and cult down thedroids. The geonosian troops fire ray guns that are more difficult for the Jedi to deflect.

The reek and the nexu are spooked by the battle. The reek bucks the riders off its back and stampedes around the arena, trampling droids and Jedi that have moved into its path. Padme picks up a discarded pistol and joins the fight. several Jedi run to the center of the arena and toss lightsabers to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Among the crowd, Jedi cut down swaths of geonosians and Droids, on the sand, Jedi are fighting ,and attacking droids. Obi-Wan and Anakin swing their lightsabers, cutting droids in half,Padme blasts away at droids and geonosians. Among the tiers, Jedi are slowly being driven back. They have killed heaps of geonosians and have knocked out piles of droids, but sheer numbers are telling and Individual Jedi are being cut down or blasted The rest are retreating into the arena.

Anakin and Padme are back-to-back, fighting droids and flying geonosians. Windu fights Jango fiercely, and Finally, the bounty hunter falls, Jango's helmet goes flying, bouncing down the steps, tumbling and rolling, kicked here and there by random feet. The bounty hunter's body falls to the ground dead. Windu runs to the center of the arena and fights back-to-back with Obi-Wan, as they swipe and mangle droids. In the archducal box, Dooku lifts his hand, the droids lower their weapons and Dooku calls out to the Jedi "Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." Dooku pauses for a moment and said "Surrender and your lives will be spared." Windu said "We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku." Dooku replied "Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed." The battle droids raise their weapons. Anakin and Padme clasps hands tightly. Dooku raises his hand to give the order to fire, Padme looks up suddenly and said "Look!"

Above, six Gunships are descending fast through the open area in the arena ceiling. They land in a cluster around the handful of Jedi. Clone Troopers spill out and start firing at the Droids. There is a hellstorm of laserfire that bounces off the laser shields created by the Gunships. Yoda appears at the door of one of the Gunships and said "Come on hurry! Hurry!" The surviving Jedi dash to the Gunships and scramble in. Windu hangs on tight as the Gunship, firing all its weapons, rises out of the arena up and over the topmost rim. The massed lines of parked Trade Federation Starships and the droids surrounding the arena, are themselves surrounded by thousands of Republic Starships, disgorging tens of thousands of clone troopers. Beyond, more Republic Starships are landing and spewing out troops.

In a Gunship Windu stares at the incredible sight. Yoda said "More battalions to the left. Encircle them we must, then divide." The clone troopers open fire with artillery. explosions wreck the parked battle starships. Clone Troopers advance, firing at the massed Droids. fighter droids fly overhead, exchanging fire with the Gunships and Jedi fighters.

one of the Gunship skims the battlefield, firing down, deflecting answering fire from the droids. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme are at the open sides of the Gunship. Clones fire down at the droids below. The Gunship slows, circling over a droid gun-emplacement. It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near miss. It lurches violently. Obi-Wan said "Hold on! Look over there..." Through the other side of the Gunship, they see a Geonosian Speeder racing past. In the open cockpit is the unmistakable figure of count Dooku. Anakin said "It's Dooku, Shoot him down!" The pilot said "We're out of Rockets,sir" and suddenly there is a huge blasts, the ship lurches on its side, and Padme tumbles yells "Padme!" Anakin stares down in horror as Padme hits the ground below. Anakin shouts to the pilot "Put the ship down! Down!" Obi-Wan said "No! Forget her. We have to go after Dooku." Anakin said "No we're not! Land this ship!" Obi-Wan said "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. We've got a job to do." Below, Padme hauls herself to her feet and waves for them to go after Dooku. Anakin looks down and said in relief "She's all right! " Obi-Wan told the pilot "Follow that speeder!"On the ground, Padme looks up at Gunship as it speeds away after Count Dooku. Obi-Wan and Anakin follow the speeder to a Geonosian tower. The speeder descends rapidly; the Gunship follows. Count Dooku's speeder parks outside the tower; the Gunship parks next to it and Obi-Wan and Anakin leap down and run inside the tower.

Inside the Tower Dooku throws switches on a control panel. His Interstellar Sail Ship is guarded by a squad of super battle droids. The doors of the exit-port slide open. The droid captain said "Your Excellency!" Dooku turns as Obi-Wan and Anakin run in through the hanger doors. They draw their lightsabers. The Droids raise their weapons and Dooku said "That won't be necessary, Captain. Stand down. And leave them to me." The droids lower their weapons and back off to the walls. Dooku looks at Obi-Wan and Anakin with slight amusement. Anakin said "You'll pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." Obi-Wan said to his padawan "We move in together - you slowly on the..." Anakin said "I'm taking him now!" Obi-Wan "Anakin, no! No!" Dooku uses force Lightning on Anakin and throws him towards the wall with force lightning

Dooku moves toward Obi-Wan and said "As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down. Dooku tries to use force lightning on him but Obi-Wan dodges it with his lightsaber and Obi-Wan then said "Oh I don't think so." Dooku draws his lightsaber. He and Obi-Wan start to circle each other. Obi-Wan comes in fast, swinging at Dooku's head. Dooku parries the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that Dooku is the complete swordsman,elegant, graceful, classical and a master of the old style. Dooku said "Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku parried another cut and Dooku said taunting him "Surely you can do better...?" Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives Dooku back. Then Dooku's superior skill begins to tell again, and he forces Obi-Wan to retreat. Dooku increases the tempo of his attack and Obi-Wan is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Dooku hits Obi-Wan with his lightsaber Obi-Wan is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He stumbles back against the wall, trips, and falls. His lightsaber goes skittering across the floor.

Dooku raises his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looks up helplessly. Dooku's lightsaber flashes down and clashes against Anakin's lightsaber! Dooku and Anakin stare at each other's eyes. Dooku said "That's brave of you, boy, but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learnt your lesson."Anakin replied "I'm a slow learner." Anakin charges at Dooku, the force of his attack catches the Count slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsaber flashes. Dooku draws back, putting a hand to his arm. He takes the hand away and looks at the smear of blood whee Anakin has nicked him. Obi-Wan shouts to his padawan "Anakin!" Obi-Wan uses the Force to catch his lightsaber and he tosses it to Anakin. With two lightsabers, Anakin attacks. Dooku parries and ripostes. It is no contest. Anakin is driven back against the wall. He loses one lightsaber. Finally Dooku, in one flashing move, cuts Anakin's arm, off at the elbow, and force pushing him and Anakin drops right next to Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, Yoda emerges from the other room, Dooku steps away from Anakin to face the Jedi Grand Master. His lightsaber whirls in a formal said "Master Yoda." Yoda replied "Count Dooku." Dooku said "You have interfered with our affairs for the last time." Yoda replied "Powerful you have become dooku, the dark side I sense in you." Dooku said I have become more powerful than any jedi he paises breifly and raises his hand to use force lightning and said "Even you." Yoda uses the force to counter the lightning back at Dooku but Dooku dodged it and it aimed at the ceiling Dooku tried again but but this time they were doing the samething but was 30 seconds and Yoda absorbed the energy and said "Much to learn you still have." Dooku replied "It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowlege of the force." Dooku ignites his lightsaber and Yoda draws a miniature lightsaber out of his cane. He salutes formally.

Dooku charges across the space at Yoda. He rains down blows upon the tiny figure. Yoda doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of the contest, he parries every cut and thrust that Dooku aims. Nothing the great swordsman tries gets through. His energy drains. His strokes become feebler, slower. Yoda attacks as he flies forward. Dooku is forced to retreat. Words are insufficient to describe the range and skill of Yoda's speed and swordplay, his lightsaber has a humming blur of light. Count Dooku's lightsaber is sent cartwheeling from his hand. He staggers back, gasping and spent, against the control panel. Yoda jumps onto Dooku's shoulders, and is about to drive the lightsaber into the top of the Count's head. Yoda said "The end for you, Count, this is." Dooku said "Not yet." Dooku raises his arms and knocks Yoda off his shoulders and then, with all his might, he uses the Force to pull on one of the cranes in the hanger. It comes crashing down on Obi-Wan and Anakin. But in the blink of an eye, Yoda is holding it up, using the Force. Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates. Anakin is unconscious, and Obi-Wan tries toget out from under the crane. The fallen crane trembles and starts to life. Behind it, the sound of the Sail Ship's engines are heard starting up. Yoda concentrates harder. Slowly, the crane rises. The sound of the engines increases. Yoda exerts every scrap of his powers. The crane lifts clear of Anakin and is thrown to the ground. Dooku's Sail Ship takes off. Obi-Wan and Anakin struggle to the exhausted Yoda, but it's too late. The Sail Ship rises into the air and flies away.

Padme and a clone captain with about ten troopers appear in the doorway. Padme shouted "Anakin!" Padme runs too him and throws her arms around him. Anakin is barely able to stand up. The clone captain marches up to Yoda, stops, and salutes smartly and said "Resistance is at an end, General." the clone then asked "What are your orders?"Yoda looks at him and sighs.

Dooku's Interstellar Sail Ship glides through a deserted, burned-out part of Coruscant. Dooku manoeuvres the ship into one of the empty buildings and lands, the ramp lowers and Dooku walks to where the hooded figure of Darth Sidious stands waiting and Dooku bows and then walks with him and said "The Force is with us, my Master."Sidious said "Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well." Dooku said "I bring you good news, my Lord. The war has begun." Sidious said "Excellent." Sidious added "Everything is going as planned and soon Lady Regina will marry Skywalker."

At the Jedi Temple In the Council Chamber Windu asked Obi-Wan "Where is your apprentice?" Obi-Wan replied "On his way back to Naboo. He is escorting Senator Amidala home." They are standing, looking out through the tall windows at the great plaza below. Yoda sits in his chair. Obi-Wan said "I must admit without the clones, it would not have been a victory." Yoda said "Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory, the shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun The Clone War has."

At the military staging area, on a balcony Palpatine, Jar Jar, Bail Organa and other senators stand looking down at the square of thousands of clone troops are drawn up in a strict formation or move forwards in near files to climb the ramps of the Military Assault Ships. On the balcony, Palpatine's expression is deeply sad, everyone watches comberly as, in the square, loaded Assault Ships take off. Other land immediately in their place. The sky above is thick with transports. clone troops march and board the Ships.

On Naboo at the lake retreat lodge in the garden Anakin and Padme stand before a Naboo holy man. C-3PO and R2 stand by, watching, as the holy man blesses the happy couple and, amid gently falling rose petals, Anakin and Padme kiss.

The Clone Wars has begun...

 **AN: The next three years follows the CGI Clone wars tv show Star Wars:The Clone Wars and not the 2003-2005 tv show.**


	9. Rescuing the Chancellor

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars that belongs to George Lucas and Disney**

Three years later it is the year 19 BBY and it is the battle of Coruscant,two jedi starfighters head toward an enemy Battle Cruiser the Jedi Fighters as they maneuver in unison, dodging flack and enemy laser fire. R2-D2 is on Anakin's ship. R4-P17 is on Obi-Wan's ship. A giant space battle called the Battle of Coruscant is revealed as the tiny Jedi ships continue their assault in a synchronous ballet. Obi-Wan bounces through the flack with a frown. His ship rocks violently.  
Anakin smiles as he blasts a Separatist droid drop fighter. Anakin asked "There isn't a droid made that can out fly you, Master, and no other way to get to the Chancellor." Obi-Wan said "Look out, four droids inbound." The Two Jedi Fighters swerve in unison as 4 Separatist drop fighters attack. After several clever moves by the Jedi, two of the Separatist droid drop fighters collide with each other in a ball of flame. Obi-Wan struggles to maintain control of his ship and he said "Obi-Wan: We've got to split them up." Anakin: Break left, fly through the guns on that tower. Obi-Wan flies to the left of a huge tower on a republic cruiser. The two droid drop fighters follow. Obi-Wan "Easy for you to say . . . why am I the bait this time?" Anakin replies "You're a master at getting caught." Obi-Wan asked "So this is payback for that time when we almost captured Dooku and we met Hondo and his pirate gang." Anakin replied "Well basically yeah" Obi-Wan muttered "Oh brother." Anakin said "Anyways don't worry. I'm coming around behind you." Obi-Wan deftly maneuvers around a large Starship's superstructure, but the two droid fighters stay on his tail, blasting him with intense laser fire. Obi-Wan said panicking "Anakin, they're all over me!" Anakin said "Dead ahead! Closing . . . lock onto him, Artoo . . ." R2 beeps his reply as Anakin swoops in for the kill. Anakin Blasts one of the droid drop fighters it then explodes. and exclaimed "We got him, Artoo!" Anakin blasts away at the second droid drop fighter as R2beeps an angry warning and Anakin said "I copy, Artoo." Obi-Wan said "I'm going down on the deck." Anakin said "Good idea ... I need some room to maneuver." Obi-Wan dives toward the surface of one of the larger Separatist battleships and is forced to fly through a maelstrom of laser flack. He skims the surface, followed by the droid drop fighter, which is followed by Anakin and Anakin said " Cut right. Do you hear me?! Cut right. Don't let him get a handle on you. Come on, Artoo, lock on! Lock on!" R2 beeps, the crosshairs merge on the droid drop fighter.

Obi-Wan said "Hurry up! I don't like this!" Then Obi-Wan flies through a narrow gap between two towers on a battleship. The droid drop fighter hits one of Obi-Wan's wings with a laser blast, and parts of the ship go flying around Obi-Wan's Astromech droid, R4. Obi-Wan said "Ouch!" R-4 beeps and Obi-Wan told her "Don't even try to fix it, Arfour. I've shut it down." Anakin said "We're locked on, we've got him." Anakin drops in behind the droid drop fighter and blows him apart. R2 squeals with delight. Anakin said "Yeah! We got him, good going, Artoo." Obi-Wan said "Next time you're the bait again, now let's find the Command Ship and get on with it." R-4 Beeps Anakin said "Lock onto them, Artoo. Master, General Grievous's ship The Invisible Hand is directly ahead." R2 beeps a reply, and it reads out in Anakin's cockpit and the invisible Hand is crawling with vulture droids, Obi-Wan said "I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy." Ahead is the Separatist cruiser called the Invisible Hand with batlike droid vulture fighters stalking around on the hull. The vulture fighters transform into flight configuration, lift off the cruiser, and attack the Jedi starfighters. Anakin said "Come on, Master." Obi-Wan said "Not this time. There's too much at stake. We need help. Odd Ball, do you copy?" Odd Ball said "Copy, Red Leader." Obi-Wan said "Mark my position and form your squad up behind me." Odd Ball said "We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-foils in attack position." The protective ray shield lowers on the main hangar of the Separatist cruiser, and six new droid Tri-fighters emerge and join the droid vulture fighters heading toward the Jedi. The Jedi starfighters extend the stability foils on the ends of their wings and Anakin said "This is where the fun begins." Ten Vulture Droids in front of them, comes down the left side. R2 beeps a worried message. Obi-Wan said "Add five Tri-fighters on the right." Anakin said "I'm going head to head. See you." Obi-Wan said "Take it easy, Anakin." Four Clone Fighters move into formation behind the Jedi. Odd Ball said to Obi-Wan " I'm on your right, Red Leader." Anakin said "Incoming!" R2 Squeals as five droid Tri-fighters pass by at high speed on the right. Obi-Wan said "Five more on the right!" Four more droid vulture fighters pass at high speed from the left. All hell breaks loose. Obi-Wan and Anakin continue to fly in unison, backing up each other R2 squeals and Anakin said "Here we go."

The Jedi ships then split up and make a quick loop around the droid Tri-fighters, ending up behind them and blasting away. The droid Tri-fighters then explode. Obi-Wan said "I'm going high and right." Anakin said "Hang on. There are four more of them." Obi-Wan said "Stay with me . . . swing back and right . . . help me engage. Back off ... Let them pass between us." Anakin replied "I'm coming around. I'm coming around on your tail." Obi-Wan said "All right, engage . . . and hurry. These droids are all over me like a rash." In one incredible move, Anakin swings in behind the droid Tri-fighters, blowing them away one by one until there is only one left. R2 chirps. R2 lets out a howl as Anakin accelerates past the last droid Tri-fighter, slams on his brakes, flips the Fighter around, and blasts the Fighter from the front. R2 beeps frantically as they fly through the debris of the destroyed ships Anakin then looks behind him. Anakin asked R2 "How many back there. Artoo?" Artoo beeps and Anakin translates R2 "Three, Four" Anakin said "that's not good." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, you have four on your tail." Anakin said "I know. I know!" Obi-Wan said "Four more closing from your left." Anakin said again "I know. I know!" Obi-Wan told him "Break right and go high." Anakin said "I'm going low and left." Obi-Wan shakes his head and muttered to himself "He still has much to learn."

Anakin swoops low and skims across a Separatist battleship, dodging flack as R2 bounces along, trying to get out a sentence. Anakin said "Hang on, Artoo. Obi-Wan, do you copy? I'm going to pull them through the needle." Obi-Wan said "Too dangerous. First Jedi rule: 'Survive'." Anakin said "Sorry, no choice. Come down here and thin them out a little." Obi-Wan drops in behind the droid vulture fighters chasing Anakin. R4 beeps to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan said "Just keep me steady . . . hold on ... not yet. . . now break left." Obi-Wan fires as he swings across the back of the vulture droids, blasting four of them away. Anakin heads for a trench along the surface of one of the Separatist Battleships. He flies into the trench, which ends in a conning tower with a small slit between two main struts. Obi-Wan told him "You'll never get through there, Anakin. It's too tight." R2 beeps nervously. Anakin said "Easy, Artoo we've done this before." Obi-Wan said "Use the Force, think yourself through, the ship will follow." R2 squeals in a panic. On the view screen Artoo's squeal reads out, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT."

Anakin said "Wrong thought, Artoo." Then Anakin slips through the narrow gap and the droid vulture fighters that was trailing them crashed. Anakin said "I'm through." Obi-Wan continues to fire on the droid vulture fighters, driving them into the explosion. A Clone fighter is hit and explodes, spewing debris. The clone Pilot spins off into space. Finally, Obi-Wan peels off and swings around, pulling up alongside Anakin. Clone fight squad seven battles the droids. Odd Ball said "There are too many of them." a clone pilot said "I'm on your wing. Break left. Break left. They're all over me. Get them off my . . ." then his ship got destroyed. Anakin said "I'm going to go help them out!" Obi-Wan said "No, no! They are doing their job so we can do ours. Head for the Command Ship!"

Another clone fighter is hit, bursts into flames, and spins off into space. A vulture droid fighter raises its head to locate its target and fires missiles at them. Anakin said "Missiles! Pull up!" Anakin and Obi-Wan break right and left, and the missiles follow them. Anakin does a barrel roll spin, causing the missiles following him to collide with each other and the two missiles exploded. Two missiles continue to chase Obi-Wan and he banks sharply to the right, then to the left, causing one of the missiles to overshoot. Obi-Wan said "They overshot us." The second missile streaks next to Obi-Wan's Fighter and explodes. Obi-Wan's ship rocks, and R4, screams as the Starfighter rips through the explosion. Debris flies all around them. Anakin said "They're coming around!" Obi-Wan said "All right, Arfour. No, no. Nothing too fancy." Anakin said "Surge all power units. Artoo! Stand by the reverse thrusters." Anakin spins his starfighter. The missiles spin and collide with each other. Anakin said "We got 'em. Artoo!" Two missiles continue to track Obi-Wan and he muttered "Flying is for droids." Suddenly, Obi-Wan shudders, and his ship starts to plummet toward the surface of the Separatist Cruiser. The trailing missiles fly into what looks like debris, and detonate. Five silver balls fly out of the debris and attach themselves to the ship. The balls pop open, revealing small buzz droids that begin to crawl across the surface like spiders. Obi-Wan said panicking "I'm hit! Anakin?" Anakin said "I see them . . . Buzz Droids."

The buzz droids crawl across Obi-Wan's ship and start to tear it apart. The sparks Obi-wan's ship erupt where the buzz droids break into the wiring. One of the buzz droids goes after R4.  
Obi-Wan said "Arfour, be careful. You have one." but it was too late R4 gets her head ripped off and flies away. Obi-Wan said "Oh dear. They're shutting down all the controls." Anakin said "Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." Obi-Wan said "The mission. Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here." Anakin moves into position just off Obi-Wan's left side and angles his ship so his guns are pointing at the droids crawling over Obi-Wan's Starfighter. Anakin fires and vaporizes the 2 buzz droids, along with the left wing of Obi-Wan's ship. Obi-Wan muttered "In the name of ..." Anakin said "Steady . . . steady . . ." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, hold your fire . . . hold your fire. You're not helping here." Anakin said "I agree, bad idea. Swing right . . . ease over . . . steady . . . Obi-Wan: Wait . . . wait . . . I can't see a thing! My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me, Anakin."

Anakin told Obi-wan "Move to the right." Obi-Wan said "Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us both killed! Get out of 's nothing more you can do. Anakin: I'm not leaving without you, Master." Anakin moves his ship next to Obi-Wan's and tries to physically knock the buzz droids off. There are five left. He manages to get one off, but badly dents Obi-Wan's ship in the process. One of the buzz droids tears a piece off of the front of Obi-Wan's ship. Flames burst out, and more smoke billows out, obscuring the Jedi's view. Anakin knocks off three of the buzz droids and the fourth crawls out onto Anakin's ship and starts attacking R2 and R2 fights the buzz droid. Obi-Wan muttered "Blast it ... I can't see . . . my controls are gone." Anakin said "Get 'em, Artoo. Watch out!" Obi-Wan said "Artoo, hit the buzz droid's center eye." R2 extends an arm and aims a stream of electricity at the swerving buzz droid. The buzz droid is hit squarely in the eye and falls off the ship. Anakin said happily "Yeah, you got him!" Obi-Wan said "Great, Artoo." Anakin said "Stay on my wing . . . the General's Command Ship is dead ahead. Easy . . . pull up ... Head for the hangar." Obi-Wan asked "Have you noticed the shields are still up?" Anakin said "Oh?! Sorry, Master." Anakin streaks ahead of Obi-Wan's disintegrating Jedi Fighter and blasts the shield generator. It sparks and Explodes. Obi-Wan said "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."

The shield door opens,and Obi-Wan crashes on the deck of the hangar bay, engulfed in a fantail of sparks. A set of blast doors starts slamming shut across the hangar opening, as material is sucked into space. Anakin maneuvers around the oncoming junk and flies into the hangar just as the blast doors slam shut. Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and cuts his way out of the cockpit. He jumps dear just as his ship explodes and battle droids rush at him from all directions. Anakin jumps out of his ship and cuts his way through the battle droids to where Obi-Wan is fighting. R2 pops out of the ship and follows Anakin. Obi-Wan said "Artoo, locate the Chancellor." Anakin said "Tap into the ship's computers."

They cut down the last of the droids and follow R2 over to a computer wall socket. The two Jedi fight off 4 more droids as R2 tries to find the Chancellor. Finally, a hologram of the Separatist ship appears. Obi-Wan said "The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire." Anakin said "I sense Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said "I sense a trap." Anakin asked "Next move?" Obi-Wan said "Spring the trap." The Jedi start to leave; R2 follows. The Jedi stop and turn to R2 and Anakin said "Artoo, go back. I need you to stay with the ship." Obi-Wan said "Here, take this, and wait for orders." Obi-Wan tosses the comlink to R2.

on the bridge General Grievous enters the bridge of the Separatist cruiser followed by his 2 battle droid Bodyguards, He walks to the front of the bridge and stands in front of a neimoidian captain. Grievous asked "What's the situation, Captain?" The captain said "Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay." Grievous said "Just as Count Dooku predicted."

Anakin and Obi-Wan head for the elevator. A door opens in the hallway and two of Grievous's bodyguards confront the Jedi and one of them said "General Kenobi, General Skywalker. We've been waiting for you." Obi-Wan said "We are here to relieve you of Chancellor Palpatine, not join him." As a dozen more droids join the group, the Jedi ignite their lightsabers and stand back-to-back and Obi-Wan said "Anakin." Anakin said "Ready." Anakin and Obi-Wan ignite their lightsabers and cut a large circle in the floor.

The two Jedi fell down several floors into a large generator room. Huge explosions outside the ship have caused several large pipes overhead to break, and fluid is spewing everywhere. The Jedi get up and turn off their lightsabers. Anakin dips his hand into the fluid and sniffs it. Obi-Wan said "Fuel. The slightest charge from our sabers will send this ship into oblivion. That's why they've stopped shooting." Anakin said "Well then, we're safe for the time being." Obi-Wan said " Your idea of safe is not the same as mine."

They ran, as explosions rattle the ship, and pipes continue to burst around them, spilling more fuel into the hallway. At the far end, 6 Super battle droids drop into the fuel. they hear shield doors closing and locking throughout the hallway. They pass several large power generators, which are topped with sparking excess power dischargers. Anakin said "They're sealing this section off." Obi-Wan said "Six droids coming our way!" They hear the last of the doors closing in the distance. Anakin said "Keep moving. There must be vents . . . This way." They move along a wall. Anakin climbs up the side to a small vent. The fuel gets closer to the sparking dischargers. Obi-Wan said "We'll never get through that. It's too small!"

They move toward a second vent. Obi-Wan is swimming in the fuel as it reaches to within a couple yards of the ceiling. Anakin feels along the ceiling and finds another smaller vent. He closes his eyes and tries to sense an opening, then he moves on. Obi-Wan is forced into hand-to-hand combat with one of the super battle droids. It pulls the Jedi under the fuel. Just before he is about to drown, Obi-Wan disables the super battle droid by pushing him into an exhaust pipe. The fuel is up to the Jedi's chins. Anakin finds a very, very small metal grate, then pounds on it until the tiny grate breaks loose. Anakin said "I found our escape vent." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, this is no time for jokes. We're in serious trouble here." Anakin said "Only in your mind. My Master. Look, no structure." Anakin grabs the side of the tiny hole and gives it a big yank, ripping a large panel loose revealing a 'man-sized' work shaft. They scramble through it as the droids swim closer.

The two Jedi pull themselves through the narrow vent shaft until they reach a small hatch in the side of the tube. Anakin said "Here's a way out." As the super battle droids reach the opening in the ceiling and the fuel gets to within a few feet of the power generator sparks, the Jedi work the keyboard on the pressure lock, opening the latch.

The two Jedi climb into a small passageway and slam the hatch shut. They make their way through the ever-shrinking shaft until they reach the end. 

A hatch opens in one of the main hallways and the Jedi get out of the hatch, slamming the hatch. Behind them, Anakin seals the hatch with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan said "That won't hold when the fuel hits those power dischargers." Anakin said "The blast will break the hull. This side's pressurized." Obi-Wan said "You still have much to learn, Anakin."

The super battle droids climb up the vent shaft while super battle droid R77 and several other droids wait in the generator room as the fuel continues to rise toward the power discharger. super battle droid R77 said "I have a bad feeling about this."

In the generator room, the fuel hits the sparking power discharger, and there is a huge explosion.

Back in the hallway A large bulge appears in the wall around the sealed hatch as the explosion hits. Obi-Wan jumps back, then stands amazed and said "All right, you win. I have much to learn. Let's go!" Anakin grins at Obi-Wan, and they run down the hallway.

The two Jedi wait for an elevator to arrive. They turn around and see they are face to face with 3 droidekas. The droidekas start blasting away at the jedi, Anakin deflects the bolts and Obi-Wan frantically pushes the elevator button several more times. Anakin said "Destroyers!"

Finally the elevator door opens, and they rush inside under a hail of laser bolts. The elevator door slides shut. The Jedi turn to see battle droids standing behind them. A Battle droid ordered "Drop your weapons! I said drop 'em." The other battle droids then said Roger roger multiple times The Jedi activate their lightsabers and destroy all the battle droids in the elevator with them and the 2 jedi then said playfully "Roger Roger." 

R2-D2 notices two super battle droids entering the hangar. He moves and hides behind a Jedi Starfighter.

The elevator begins to move and screeches to a stop and Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and asked his former padawan "Did you press the stop button?" Anakin said "No, did you?" Obi-Wan said "No!" Anakin said "Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin ignites his lightsaber. Obi-Wan said "We don't want to get out, we want to get moving." Obi-Wan gets out a comlink and started to communicate with R2-D2 "Artoo . . . Artoo. Do you copy? Activate elevator . . ." Obi-Wan looks at control panel and said "31174." Anakin starts to cuts a hole in the elevator ceiling with his lightsaber. 

In the main hanger 2 super battle droids are inspecting the Jedi starfighters. They overhear Obi-Wan's voice over the comlink and are distracted, one of the super battle droid asked " What's that?" The other super battle droid said "Get back to work. It's nothing."

Back in the elevator Obi-Wan said "Artoo?" Anakin climbs through the hole in the ceiling of the elevator. Obi-Wan mutters to himself "Always on the move." Obi-Wan continues to talk on the comlink,R2 quietly beeps a reply. 

In the main hanger R2 tries to muffle the comlink as the 2 super battle droids try to figure out where the voices are coming from. R2 extends an arm and plugs into a computer interface. Obi-Wan said on the comlink "Artoo, switch on the comlink. Artoo, do you hear me? Artoo, we gave you a job to do! Artoo." 

Back In the elevator Suddenly, the elevator plummets down the shaft. Anakin quickly jumps and grabs onto the hallway entry door. He watches as the elevator recedes down the shaft and disappears. Anakin struggles to keep his grip on the closed door as sparking wires rain down on him. The elevator starts to descend rapidly. Obi-Wan said "Stop, stop! Artoo, we need to be going up." Anakin struggles to hang on to the narrow edge of the elevator shaft. The door to the elevator shaft is pried open, and 2 battle droids appear in the doorway and look down at Anakin and they point their guns at him and said "Hands up, Jedi! Don't move." The other battle droid said "Roger, roger."

Back in the main hangar The 2 super battle droids overhear Obi-Wan's comlink messages to R2 one of the super battle droids said " There it is again." Obi-Wan said on the comlink "Artoo, do you copy? Artoo, do you hear me? Artoo, we need to be going up, not down."

The elevator races down as Obi-Wan holds on. Obi-Wan: Stop. Artoo! We need to go up! Stop, stop! The elevator stops with a jolt. Obi-Wan falls to the floor.

The 2 super battle droids see R2 and walk toward the brave astromech droid and one of the super battle droid said "Hey you!" R2 plugs into the interface again and the elevator shoots up.

Obi-Wan stands up after having fallen in the elevator and said "Now, that's better."

R2 is held up by 2 super battle droids, who chuckle as the little Astromech Droid curses and swings at them. one of the super battle droids said "You stupid little astro droid!"

In the elevator Anakin looks down and sees the elevator heading toward him at a high rate of speed. He looks at the battle droids leaning over him with their guns pointed at him. He calculates for a moment, then gives himself a push and flips himself up into the elevator shaft.  
Before Anakin can arc into a descent down the shaft, the elevator races up through the shaft, cutting the 2 droids in two but before that they both said "Uh Oh." Anakin lands on the elevator and quickly drops back through the hole in the ceiling. Obi-Wan is startled and ignites his lightsaber but he notices that it is Anakin and deactivates it and said "Oh, it's you."

R2 activates his oil hose and sprays the super battle droids and the super battle droids slip on the oil.

Anakin asked "What was that all about?" Obi-Wan said "Well, Artoo has been . . ." Anakin said "No loose wire jokes . . . He's doing the best he can." Obi-Wan asked "Did I say anything?" Anakin said "He's trying!" Obi-Wan said "I didn't say anything!"

R2 ignites his arm rockets and shoots out of their grip, spraying them both with oil and setting them on fire. The super battle droids slip and slide until they fall, smoldering. R2 rolls away.

The elevator door opens and the TWO JEDI carefully make their way into the main room of the General's Quarters. At the far end sits . Anakin and Obi-Wan move toward the . As they get closer to , they see a very distressed look on the Chancellor's face. Obi-Wan bows and said "Chancellor." Anakin asked him "Are you all right?" Palpatine said quietly "Count Dooku."

makes a small gesture with his hand. Obi-Wan and Anakin turn around. The elevator doors opens and closes es as Count Dooku strides into the room. He is above the Jedi, standing on a balcony, with two super battle droids. The Jedi turn to see him. He looks down on the Jedi. Obi-Wan said quietly to Anakin "This time we will do it together." Anakin said "I was about to say that." Dooku jumps down to the main level. Palpatine said "Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan said "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty."  
Both Obi-Wan and Anakin take off their robes and ignite their lightsabers. Dooku said "Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."  
Obi-Wan and Anakin move toward Dooku and Obi-Wan said "You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan and Anakin charge Dooku. A lightsaber duel ensues. Dooku said "I've been looking forward to this." Anakin said "My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Dooku said "Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku lunges at the 2 Jedi and they fall back. Dooku taunts Obi-Wan "Your moves are clumsy, Kenobi . . . too predictable. You'll have to do better."

As the battle proceeds, Obi-Wan and Dooku are tired. Anakin is stronger as he becomes angry. Anakin continues to drive the attack on Dooku. Dooku throws Obi-Wan back using the Force. Anakin and Dooku move up the stairs. As they reach the upper landing of the General's Quarters, Anakin leaps over Dooku. Obi-Wan reaches the top of the stairs, destroying 2 super battle droids. Dooku holds Obi-Wan in the air using the Force as he turns and kicks Anakin out of frame. Obi-Wan is choking. Anakin hits the archway. Dooku sends Obi-Wan flying. The Jedi tumbles to the lower level unconscious. Dooku spins around again and, using the Force, causes a section of the balcony to drop onto Obi-Wan. Anakin spins and kicks Dooku, sending him over the balcony. Anakin Jumps, following him down to the main floor. Dooku and Anakin continue the fight. Dooku taunts Anakin "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

Anakin regains his composure and attacks Dooku as the Dark Lord continues his spin to meet him head on. Their fighting becomes even more intense. Anakin attacks Dooku with a new ferociousness. Anakin and Dooku continue their fight. Finally, in one last energized charge, Anakin cuts off Dooku's hands, Dooku's lightsaber flies in the air and Dooku looks shocked. Anakin catches the lightsaber Dooku stumbles to the floor as Anakin puts the two lightsabers to his neck. Palpatine is grinning as he watches Dooku's defeat and he said "Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" Anakin said "I shouldn't." Dooku looks as he is about to expose something important. Palpatine urged Anakin "Do it!" Anakin cuts off Dooku's head. Anakin said "I couldn't stop myself." Palpatine said "You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive." Anakin drops Dooku's lightsaber. Anakin said "Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner." Anakin raises his hands toward , who is strapped in the Admiral's Chair. The Chancellor's restraints pop loose. Anakin said "I shouldn't have done that, Chancellor. It's not the Jedi way." Palpatine stands up, rubbing his wrists. Palpatine said "It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People. Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive." Anakin rushes over to Obi-Wan, lifts the control console from on top of him, and pulls him free. He kneels down and checks out his unconscious friend. heads for the elevators.  
Palpatine said "Anakin, there is no time. We must get off the ship before it's too late." Anakin said "He seems to be all right. No broken bones, breathing's all right." Palpatine said "Leave him, or we'll never make it." Anakin said "His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin picks up Obi-Wan, slings him over his shoulder, and heads for the elevators. 

On the bridge Grievous said "Prepare for attack." The Pilot said "All batteries fire! Fire!"

On the Republic battleship, Clone gunners fire on the Separatist cruiser and take fire in return. Gun emplacements are destroyed and Clone troopers go flying.

Anakin carries Obi-Wan to the elevator doors and hits the button and Palpatine joins him.  
Anakin said "The elevator's not working." Anakin talks into his comlink "Artoo." R2 beeps a response to Anakin. Anakin said "Activate Elevator 3224." Suddenly the ship shifts to its side as the elevator doors open,Palpatine is thrown to the ground and Anakin jumps to the door frame of the elevator, Anakin looks into the elevator shaft and said "Artoo ... do you copy? Artoo, come in!" 

On the bridge The windows are blown out, droids and equipment are sucked into space and one of the pilots said "Reverse stabilizers."

In the main hangar spacecraft and equipment crash from one side of the ship to the other,several objects break through the metal blast doors, causing objects to be sucked into space and R2 starts to slide toward one of the small holes. 

As the elevator shaft rotates, it has become a long hallway. Anakin clings to the door frame with Obi-Wan on his shoulder, as the Chancellor struggles to join him. 

In the main hangar R2 continues to skid and slide toward open space. He swerves around boxes and wrecked fighters. One of the battle droids stumbles and is consumed by the electronic shield in a zap. R2 beeps a reply as he dodges the laser blasts of the battle droids. One bolt hits very near him, and he screams in terror.

On the bridge one of the pilots said " Magnetize! Magnetize!"

In the main hangar R2 is about to be overtaken by a starfighter sliding behind him. He falls into a heap of broken battle droid parts and the fighter bounces over him.

The Separatist CRUISER heads straight down toward the planet.

Anakin jumps into the horizontal elevator shaft with Obi-Wan still on his shoulder. Anakin said "We can't wait. Come on, we have to be fast." Palpatine climbs into the elevator shaft also. They start running. The ship begins to roll again, and the Jedi and the Chancellor are forced to jump from one side of the elevator to the other.

On the bridge Grievous ordered "Fire the emergency booster engines." The Pilot said "Leveling out, sir."

Anakin still carrying Obi-Wan on his back, and run down the elevator shaft as it starts to move upright. Anakin cuts a control box on one of the doors, but before the doors can open, the ship moves to an angle, causing Anakin and to start sliding down the shaft. Anakin grabs some wires in the control box with one hand. grabs onto the Jedi's leg. As the ship rights itself, they are left hanging in the bottomless elevator shaft. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and hang precariously on the side of the bottomless elevator shaft. Obi-Wan regains consciousness and tries to look around and Anakin said "Easy, We're in a bit of a situation." Obi-Wan asked "Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan looks down and sees and the bottomless pit. They hear R2 beeping on Obi-Wan's comlink. The ship begins to roll, causing the vertical shaft to move into a forty-five-degree angle. They hear the elevator brakes release and look up to see the elevator heading toward them. Anakin said "Hold on." Obi-Wan asked "What is that?" Obi-Wan and Anakin look up to watch the elevator approach them at high speed, then Obi-Wan turns to Anakin. Obi-Wan said "Oops." Anakin said into his comlink "Artoo, Artoo, shut down the elevator!" Obi-Wan yelled "Too late! Jump!"

They fall about three hundred feet before the tilt of the ship catches up with them, and they hit the side of the shaft and slide at great speed just ahead of the elevator. The shaft continues to rotate until it is completely horizontal. Anakin and Obi-Wan take out and throw grappling hooks. The hooks catch and they continue to fall. All the doors in the elevator shaft open up, and the group swings through the open door into a hallway. The elevator roars by.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine fly through the elevator door and land. Obi-Wan said "Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable. Come on." Anakin said "Artoo, get down here. Artoo, do you copy?"

In the main hangar as the Invisible Hand continues to rotate, R2 squeals and pokes his periscope out of a pile of broken battle droid parts. He looks around then rockets up out of the debris. Obi-Wan and Anakin lead down a hallway toward the hangar bay. It is extremely windy as bits and pieces are continually sucked into space. The hangar bay doors are closed, but great stresses are being exerted as the ship twists, re-entering the atmosphere of Coruscant. They stop in a doorway leading into the hangar bay. Obi-Wan said "None of those ships will get us anywhere." Anakin said "I agree." Palpatine asked "What are we going to do?" Anakin said "I don't know." Obi-Wan said "Don't look at me. I don't know." Anakin and both look to Obi-Wan. He shrugs his shoulders. Anakin's Fighter has been sucked out of the hangar bay and is totaled. Suddenly, the ship turns on its side. Anakin said "Here, Chancellor, lock this around your waist, and hold on." Obi-Wan said "We'll head toward the bridge and see if we can find an escape pod."

Anakin hands Palpatine the end of a cable that is attached to his utility belt. Palpatine attaches it around his waist. Anakin and Obi-Wan throw their utility cables to some pipes in the ceiling and swing to a second set of pipes. Obi-Wan grabs onto the pipes that run along what was the ceiling and is now the wall. As he moves out into the hangar, 2 super battle droids start firing at him. The Jedi ignites his lightsaber and deflects the bolts back at the super battle droids, blowing them up. Anakin and follow Obi-Wan along the pipes running along the ceiling of the hangar. struggles against the escaping air of the pressurized hangar. loses his grip as a pipe breaks, causing a rush of steam, but Anakin manages to maintain his grasp on the pipe as the dangles on the other end of the utility cable. They are surrounded by sparks and explosions as the ship twists and tries to break apart. Anakin moves out of the steam and struggles to pull back to safety. Anakin is almost pulled loose in the buffeting winds. The ceiling behind them buckles, causing pipes to break, creating geysers of steam. Some bits of pipe go hurling into the blast doors and out into space. They make it through a hangar doorway and close it behind them. In the hallway Obi-Wan, Anakin and Palpatine are out of breath. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan said "Well, that was close." The 2 Jedi then laugh.

On the bridge one of Grievous's battle droid bodyguards said "General, we found the Jedi. They're in hallway 328." Grievous said "Activate ray shields."

The 2 Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine run down the hallway. Suddenly, ray shields drop around them, putting them in an electronic box in the middle of the hallway. Anakin exclaimed "Ray shields!" Obi-Wan takes a deep breath to express his total disappointment and said "Wait a minute, how'd this happen! We're smarter than this.: Anakin said "Apparently not. This is the oldest trap in the book . . . Well ... I was distracted." Obi-Wan said "Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault." Anakin said "I'm just a hero." Obi-Wan said "I'm open to suggestions here." Palpatine said "Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous. Perhaps with Count Dooku's demise, we can negotiate our release." The Jedi look at each other in disbelief. Anakin said "I say patience." Obi-Wan asked "Patience! That's your plan, is it?" Anakin said "Yes, Artoo will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields." Then all of a sudden R2 comes skidding across the hallway, screaming and bashes into the opposite wall. He takes a moment to compose himself. Anakin said "See! No problem." Suddenly several doorways open, revealing 2 droidekas. 16 super battle droids emerge from behind the droideka. R2 turns and zaps one of the super battle droids who then kicks R2 over. One of the super battle droid said "Don't move, dummy. Ouch! Zap this." Obi-Wan asked Anakin "Do you have a plan B?"

Obi-Wan, Anakin , Palpatine and R2 are captured and escorted to General Grievous. They stand before the Kaleesh cyborg General General Grievous: Oh yes. General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue. A battle droid said "Excuse me." As he walks to General Grievous and hands him the 2 Jedi's lightsabers.

General Grievous said "General Kenobi And General Anakin Skywalker ... I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older." Anakin said "General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected." General Grievous said "Ahhhh, Jedi scum." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, try not to upset him. We have a job to do."

General Grievous said "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

Obi-Wan said "Not this time. And this time you won't escape." Anakin said "Artoo."

R2 creates a distraction by extending all his arms, shooting out electrical pulses, and bouncing around. Obi-Wan, hands restrained with electrobonds, spins around, reaches out and, using the Force, yanks his lightsaber out of the General's hand, ignites it, and cuts his bonds. He continues to spin around and cuts Anakin free. General Grievous said "Crush them! Make them suffer!" Anakin uses the Force to yank his lightsaber out of the General Grievous's robe.

The droids that surround the Jedi begin to fire at them. Obi-Wan and Anakin jump into the line of fire. The bridge suddenly degenerates into chaos and both Obi-Wan and Anakin are locked in a pitched battle between electro staffs and lightsabers with General Grievous's 2 Magnaguard bodyguards. Palpatine is taken away by two battle droids. General Grievous walks around the bridge directing the battle Droids. General Grievous said "Stay and watch your stations."

Obi-Wan fights one of General Grievous's bodyguards. The bodyguard carries an electrified staff about five feet long and when Obi-Wan's lightsaber hits it, electrical bolts fly everywhere and surround the lightsaber and Obi-Wan is unable to cut the staff. The Jedi gets whacked pretty good a couple of times and is knocked halfway across the bridge. Obi-Wan pulls himself together and attacks again, cutting off the bodyguard's head. The bodyguard keeps attacking. Anakin struggles to defend himself against the other bodyguard. He cuts the bodyguard in half. 2 battle droids try to take the Chancellor away, Anakin follows them down the hallway and cuts them down, rescuing the Chancellor. Obi-Wan finishes off the headless bodyguard. It crumbles to the floor in pieces. The Alarms sound as the giant spacecraft begins to list and fall out of orbit. The PILOT yells at General Grievous. "Sir, we are falling out of orbit. All aft control cells are dead." General Grievous said "Stay on 't bother with them. Keep the ship in orbit."

Obi-Wan and Anakin destroy the remaining Droids.

General Grievous retrieves one of the bodyguard's staffs and faces Obi-Wan. Anakin leaps over a console and lands behind General Grievous. General Grievous taunted "You lose, General Kenobi." One of the Pilots stands next to the General and said "The ship is breaking up!" General Grievous said "We've run out of time." Obi-Wan tries to get at General Grievous. Anakin runs at the General from the opposing side. General Grievous turns and throws his electrified staff at the window. It breaks, causing chaos as everything that is not nailed down is sucked into space. General Grievous is the first one sucked out into space. He fires a cable from his arm that attaches to the ship. He swings in and lands firmly on the side of the ship. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and hold on for dear life. A blast shield closes around where the window used to be.

Obi-Wan continues to fight the battle droids the droids have backed him into a corner. Obi-Wan hides behind a control panel as the battle droids shoot at him with their blasters. He jumps up and over the battle droids, cutting most of them down before he lands. He destroys the battle droids and joins Anakin. Anakin and Obi-Wan cut through the rest of the battle droids as if they were made of butter. stands in shock as he watches the carnage. Droid parts are firing everywhere. Obi-Wan and Anakin stand back to back and cut down the last of the droids just as there is a huge shudder, followed by more alarms. sparks begin to fly outside the windows and Palpatine said "The hull is burning up!"

General Grievous detaches his cable and crawls along the exterior hull of the Invisible Hand, using his magnetized hands and feet. He reaches a row of escape pods and enters an airlock.

General Grievous enters the escape pod bay through the hatch. The Kaleesh Cyborg General goes to a control panel and opens an escape pod. General Grievous said "Time to abandon ship." General Grievous pulls a row of switches, and one by one the escape pods are jettisoned.

the hatch closes, and the escape pod blasts away from the damaged Cruiser.

Obi-Wan and Anakin go over to the navigator's chair. Anakin said "All the escape pods have been launched." Obi-Wan said "Grievous." he then asks " Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

Anakin asked "You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin sits in the pilot's chair and sees on a screen the back half of the ship break away. There is a great jolt, and the ship tilts forward. Obi-Wan asked " Well?" Anakin said "Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." Obi-Wan and Palpatine strap themselves into chairs. Anakin struggles with the controls of the ship. R2 moves in on Palpatine's controls and assists in flying the cruiser. Obi-Wan said "Steady. Attitude, eighteen degrees." R2 beeps. Anakin said "Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins." Obi-Wan oppened all hatches,extended all the ship's flags and drag fins. A large part of the ship suddenly breaks away and R2 beeps a "UH OH" Anakin said "We lost something." Obi-Wan reassured him "Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship." Anakin said "Now we're really picking up speed . . . I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down." Obi-Wan said "Careful, we're heating up-twelve thousand,thirteen thousand." Anakin asked "What's our speed?" as the ship enter Coruscant's atmosphere the ship starts to heat up, and pieces break off and Obi-Wan said "Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand, we're in the atmosphere." Anakin points to one of the controls. R2 beeps madly.

Anakin said to Obi-Wan "Grab that . . . Keep us level." Obi-Wan said "Steady. Steady."

Anakin said "Easy, Artoo. Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields."

Obi-Wan said "Five thousand. Three thousand,two thousand." Fireships on the left and the right. One of the fireship's pilot's said "We'll take you in." Obi-Wan said "Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead." Anakin said "We're coming in too hot." Obi-Wan said "Easy-easy." The ship leaves a contrail as it streaks across the Coruscant skyline. and Obi-Wan hold on for dear life as the ship shakes and rattles toward an industrial landing platform. The smoking ship approaches the landing platform as five Fireships spray it with foam. The ship finally makes a rather hard landing and Obi-Wan said "Another happy landing."

After the Jedi,Chancellor and R2 got out of the Invisible Hand and got on a small Jedi shuttle. The small Jedi Shuttle carrying and the Jedi arrives at the landing platform. There are a dozen senators, including Bail Organa, Jar Jar Binks, and C-3PO, waiting for them. Palpatine, R2-D2, and Anakin get out. Obi-Wan and Mace stay in the doorway of the Jedi Shuttle. Anakin asked his former Master "Are you coming, Master?" Obi-Wan said "Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

Anakin said Hold on, this whole operation was your idea even though The council ordered us to come back to rescue the Chancellor when we were on Mandalore with Ashoka when she found where Darth Maul was, left Rex with her as well as half of my clone legion (501st Clone legion/battalion) with her. Besides you planned it but the council ordered it. You led the rescue operation. You and the Council have to be the one to take the bows this time. Obi-Wan said "Sorry, old friend. Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely." Anakin said "All because of your training, Master." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians." Anakin said "All right. But you owe me and not for saving your skin for the tenth time." Obi-Wan said "Ninth time". and explained "that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count." Obi-Wan said " I'll see you at the briefing." Anakin smiles and walks away from Obi-Wan. The chancellor and his entourage approach Mace and Mace said "Chancellor Palpatine, what a welcome sight!" and asked him "Are you all right?" Palpatine said "Yes, thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again." Mace said "General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward." Palpatine said "That maybe true, but with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the Droid Army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive." Mace said "Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority."

Bail, Anakin, and the crowd walk away from the platform toward the Senate Building Grand Hallway. Bail said "Skywalker, the Republic cannot praise you enough." Anakin and Bail, walks in the hallway and Anakin said "Thank you, Senator Organa. The kidnapping was a bold move by the Separatists, but it was a mistake that Obi-Wan and I were able to take advantage of."

R2 and C-3PO follow behind the crowd. C-3PO said to R2 "It couldn't possibly be as bad as all that." R2 beeps.

C-3PO siad "Well, there, I agree with you. In fact, I could do with a tune-up myself."

70 INT. CORUSCANT-SENATE OFFICE BUILDING-MAIN HALLWAY-LATE AFTERNOON

Anakin is at the back of the crowd of senators, talking with Bail organa. R2-D2 and C-3PO scoot along ahead of them. Bail said "The end of Count Dooku will surely bring an end to this war, and an end to the Chancellor's draconian security measures." Anakin said "I wish that were so, but the fighting is going to continue until General Grievous is spare parts. The Chancellor is very clear about that." Behind a row of large columns, a shadowy figure follows the Jedi and the senator. Anakin senses the figure. Bail said "I'll do everything I can with the Senate."

Anakin said "Excuse me." Bail said "Certainly."

Anakin stops, and Bail goes off after and the others. Anakin goes behind one of the giant columns to meet up with the shadowy figure, who is revealed to be his wife Padme Naberrie Amidala (secretly Skywalker) who is also a Sith and they embrace and kiss. Padme said "Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back." Anakin said "I missed you, Padme. I've missed you so much." Padme said " There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread." Anakin said "I'm back, I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the siege of Mandalore." Anakin starts to give her another kiss. She steps back and said "Wait, not here." He grabs her again and said "Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married." Padme said "Anakin, don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic ... to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me." Anakin said "I've given my life to the Jedi order, but I'd only give up my life, for you." Padme said playfully "I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't like that one bit. Patience, my handsome Jedi. Come to me later." Anakin embraces her, then looks at her. and asks "Are you all right?" he said "You're trembling." and then asked "What's going on?" Padme said "I'm just excited to see you." Anakin said "That's not it. I sense more, what is it?" Padme said "Nothing nothing." Anakin said "You're frightened." and said a little angry "Tell me what's going on!" Padme begins to cry and said "You've been gone five months it's been very hard for me. I've never felt so alone. There's." Anakin asked "Is there someone else? Padme said angrily "No! Why do you think that? Your jealousy upsets me so much, Anakin. I do nothing to betray you, yet you still don't trust me. Nothing has changed."

Anakin said" I'm afraid of losing you, Padme . . . that's all." Padme said "I will never stop loving you, Anakin. My only fear is losing you." Anakin said "It's just that I've never seen you like this."

Padme said "Something wonderful has happened". They look at each other for a long moment, then Padme said "Anakin, I'm pregnant." Anakin is stunned. He thinks through all of the ramifications of this. He takes her in his arms and said "That's . . .that's wonderful."

Padme said "What are we going to do?" Anakin said "We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."


	10. Denied Mastery and Darth Plagueis

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars that goes to George Lucas and disney. An: I used some lines from The original Revenge of the Sith Novelization by Matthew Stover (he has the same first name as me because my name is Matthew John Share).** A small neimoidian shuttle lands on the planet of Utapau. Battle droids surround the ramp as General Grievous descends onto the platform, super battle droid G21 approaches and said "The planet is secure, sir. The population is under control." General Grievous said "Good." he then asks "Where is the Separatist Council?" super battle droid G21 said "This way, sir ..." and showed him the elevator that takes him to the Separatist Conference Council room. General Grievous takes the elevator to an upper level. He enters a conference room and presses a series of buttons on the table, and bows.

In the conference rooms grand chamber A hologram of Darth Sidious appears and General Grievous said "Yes, Lord Sidious." Sidious said "General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar." General Grievous said "It will be done, My Lord." Sidious said "The end of the war is near, General, and I promise you, victory is assured." General Grievous asked "But the loss of Count Dooku?" Sidious said "His death was a necessary loss, which will ensure our victory. Soon I will have a new apprentice . . . one far younger and more powerful than Lord Tyranus."

On Coruscant in Padme's Apartment,Padme stands in the balcony brushing her hair. Anakin leans against the wall, watching her lovingly. Anakin said "every second I was thinking of you. Protecting the endless, nameless Outer Rim settlements even Mandalore became a torture . . . the battles were easy, the longing became unbearable . . . I've never been so happy as I am at this moment." Padme said "Anakin, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know . . . where we would be safe. I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens." Anakin said "You are so beautiful!" Padme said "It's only because I'm so in love." Anakin said "No, it's because I'm so in love with you." Padme asked "So love has blinded you?" Anakin said "Well, that's not exactly what I meant." Padme said "But it's probably true!" The Senator (sith) and Jedi laugh then Anakin said "I haven't laughed in so long." Padme said "Neither have I." They then went to Bed

In his sleep Anakin was having a Nightmare of Padme dying in Childbirth on Polis Massa as she said "Anakin, help me! Help, Anakin! Anakin, I love you. I love you." She screams and dies.

Anakin awakens in a panic. He is covered in sweat. He looks over in the bed and sees Padme sound asleep next to him. Anakin gets out from under the sheets and sits on the side of the bed. He is breathing heavily. He puts his head in his hands and weeps. He regains his composure and leaves the room down a set of stairs. Padme awakens, realizes Anakin is gone. Padme said "Anakin?" She gets out of bed and goes downstairs to look for him.

Anakin walks down a flight of stairs onto a large veranda. The vast city planet of Coruscant, smoldering from the battle, is spread out before him. He is distraught. Padme descends the stairs and joins Anakin on the veranda. She takes his hand. He doesn't look at her and she suspects that he had a nightmare about her dying like what Sidious told her that he would. She asked "What's bothering you?" Anakin lied "Nothing." Anakin then touches the japor snippet around Padme's neck, that Anakin gave her when he was a 14 year boy and said "I remember when I gave this to you." Padme asked "Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Anakin said "It was a dream." Padme asked "Bad?" Anakin said "Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died." Padme asked "And?" Anakin said " It was about you." They look at each other. A moment of concern passes between them. Padme said "Tell me." Anakin said "It was only a dream." Padme gives him a long, worried look and then Anakin takes a deep breath and said "You die in childbirth." which confirmed her suspicions and asked "And the baby?" Anakin said "I don't know." Padme said "It was only a dream." Anakin takes Padme in his arms and said "I won't let this one become real, Padme."

They embrace, then part. Padme said "Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order." Anakin said "I know." Padme asked her husband "Anakin, do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" Anakin asked suspiciously "Have you told him anything?" Padme said "No, but he's your mentor, your best friend . . . he must suspect something." Anakin said "He's been a father to me, but he's still on the Council. Don't tell him anything!" Padme said "I won't, Anakin. Anakin said "I don't need his help . . . Our baby is a blessing, not a problem." Padme hopes the when Anakin turns to the dark side both She and Anakin can turn Obi-Wan too.

In Yoda's Quarter's Yoda and Anakin sit in Yoda 's room, deep in thought. Yoda said "Premonitions . . . premonitions . . . Hmmmm . . . these visions you have." Anakin said "They are of pain, suffering, death." Yoda asked "Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" Anakin said "Someone." Yoda asked "Close to you?" Anakin said "Yes." Yoda said "Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." Anakin said "I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda." Yoda said "Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is." Anakin asked "What must I do, Master Yoda?" Yoda said "Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."

Anakin hurries down a temple hallway, heading toward a Jedi Briefing Room. several jedi exit and Anakin rushes into the Briefing Room. By the time he reaches the Chamber, the last of the Jedi are leaving. Only Obi-Wan remains at the front of the lecture hall. He is shutting off some holograms and electronic charts and maps and said "You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges." Anakin said "I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse." Obi-Wan said "In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Quinlan Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity." Anakin asked "What's wrong then?" Obi-Wan said "The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." Anakin said "Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad?" It will make it easier for us to end this war." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine." Anakin asked "Be careful of what?" Obi-Wan said "He has requested your presence." Anakin asked "What for?" Obi-Wan said "He would not say." Anakin said "He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said "All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed." Anakin said "I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter." Anakin then asked "Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" Obi-Wan said "The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings."

At the Chancellor's office Anakin stands with Palpatine at his window overlooking the vastness of Coruscant. Several buildings have been destroyed. A brown haze hangs over the landscape. Palpatine said "Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council. Anakin asked "The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" Palpatine said "They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things." Anakin said "I agree, but the Jedi Council may not see it that way." Palpatine said "There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security." Anakin said "With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments. Palpatine said "Thank you, my friend, but in this case I have no choice . . . this war must be won. Anakin: Everyone will agree on that." Palpatine said "Anakin, I've known you since you were a 14 year old boy. I have advised you over the years when I could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin." Anakin said "Of course." Palpatine said "I need your help, son." Anakin asked "What do you mean?" Palpatine said "I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy." Anakin said "I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir." Palpatine "Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you." Anakin asked "For what? I don't understand." Palpatine said "To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic." Anakin thinks about this. Palpatine said "Anakin I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." Anakin asked "Me? A Master?" he then informed him " I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this." Palpatine said "I think they will . . . they need you more than you know."

Padme, Bail, and senators Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Terr Taneel, and Giddean Danu sit in Senator Organa 's office. Bail said "Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic." Fang Zar said "When did this happen?" Bail said " The decree was posted this morning." Padme asked "Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padme was actually spying for Palpatine. Mon Mothma asked " Why bother?" she said "As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists." Giddean Danu said "The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment . . . executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day." Bail said "We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight." Everyone looked at each other, a little worried at the implications of what was just said and Terr Taneel asked "What are you suggesting?" Bail said "I apologize. I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist." Mon Mothma said "We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic. We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Republic." Bail said "It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy." Padme said pretending to be on their side "I can't believe it has come to this! Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen." Giddean Danu said "Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate." Mon Mothma said "The Chancellor has played the Senators well. They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it." Bail said "We can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization . . ."

Padme said "Say no more. Senator Organa. I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid." Bail said "Yes. I agree and we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing." Mon Mothma said "That means those closest to you . . . even family ... no one can be told." They all nod their heads. Padme considers this for a moment and she said "Agreed."

Anakin stands pensively in front of the Jedi in the Council Chambers. Mace said "Anakin Skywalker. Mace's tone was so severe that the 'dragon inside' Anakin coiled instinctively. "The council has decided to comply with Chancellor Palpatine's directive, and with the instructions of the senate that give him the unprecedented authority to command this council. You are hereby granted a seat at the high council of the Jedi, as the chancellor's personal representative." Anakin stood very still for a long moment until he could absolutely sure he had heard what he thought he'd heard. Palpatine had been right. He seemed to be right about a lot of things, these days. In fact, now that Anakin came to think of it he couldn't remember a single instance when the supreme chancellor had been wrong. Finally, as it began to sink in upon him as he gradually allowed himself to understand that the council had finally decided to grant him his heart's desire, that finally reorganized his accomplishments,his dedication,his power,he took a, deep breath. Anakin said "Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the highest principles of the Jedi Order." Yoda said "Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine on many levels." Anakin said "I understand." Mace leaned forward and said "I'm not sure you do." Anakin was barely paying attention; in his mind, he was already leaving the council chamber,riding the turbolift to the archives, demanding access to the restricted vault by authority of his new rank when suddenly Mace said "You will attend meetings of this council, but you will not be granted the rank and privileges of a Jedi Master." Anakin asked as he was confused "What?" It was a small word, a simple, an instinctive recoil from words that felt like stun blasts exploding inside his brain that left his head ringing and the room spinning around him, but even his own ears, the voice that came from his lips didn't sound like his own. It was darker, deeper, clipped and oiled, resonating from the depths of his heart. It didn't sound like him at all, and it smoked with fury. Anakin yelled "How dare you! How dare!" he stood welded to the floor, motionless. He wasn't even truly aware of speaking. It was as if someone else were using his mouth and now he finally recognized the voice. It sounded like Dooku. But it was not Dooku's voice It was the voice of Dooku's destroyer. Anakin said "No Jedi in this room can match my power, no Jedi in the galaxy! You think you can deny Mastery to me?" Yoda said "The Chancellor's representative you are, and it is as his representative you shall attend the council. sit in this chamber you will, but no vote will you have. The Chancellor's views you shall present. His wishes. His ideas and directives. Not your own." Up from the depths of his furnace heart came an answer so far transcending fury that it sounded cold as interstellar space. Anakin said "This is an insult to me, and to the Chancellor. Do not imagine that it will be tolerated." Mace's eyes were as cold as the voice from Anakin's mouth. and he said "Take a seat, young Skywalker." Anakin matched his stare. 'Perhaps I'll take yous.' His voice, inside his head had a black fire that smoked from the depths of his furnace heart 'You think can stop me from saving my love? You think you can make me watch her die? Go ahead and Vaapad this, you...' Obi-Wan said softly "Anakin," He gestured to an empty seat beside him and said "Please." And something in Obi-Wan's gentle voice, in his simple, straightforward request sent his anger slinking off ashamed, and Anakin found himself alone on the carpet in the middle of the jedi council, blinking. He suddenly felt very young and very foolish. Anakin said "Forgive me, Masters." His bow of contribution couldn't hide the blaze of embarrassment that climbed his cheeks.

The rest of the session passed in a haze; Ki-Adi Mundi said something about no Republic world reporting any sign of Grievous, and Anakin felt a dull shock when the council assigned the task of co-ordinating the search of Obi-Wan alone. On top of everything else, now they were splitting up the team? He was so numbly astonished by it all that he barely registered what they were saying about a droid landing on Kashyyyk but he had to say something, he couldn't just sit here for his whole first meeting of the Council, Master or not and he knew the Kashyyyk system almost as well as he knew the back alleys of Mos Espa. "I can handle it," he offered, suddenly brightening. "I could clear that planet in a day or two." "Skywalker, your assignment is here." Mace Windu's stare was hard as durasteel, and only a scrape short of openly hostile. Then Yoda volunteered, and for some reason, the Council didn't even bother to vote. "It is settled then," Mace said. "May the Force be with us all." And as the holopresences of Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi winked out, as Obi-Wan and Agen Kolar rose and spoke together in tones softly grave, as Yoda and Mace Windu walked from the room, Anakin could only sit, sick at heart, stunned with helplessness. And thought to himself 'Padme oh, padme, What are we going to do?' He didn't know. He didn't have a clue. But he knew one thing he wasn't going to do. He wasn't going to give up. Even with the council against him, even with the whole order against him, he would find a way. He would save her. Somehow.

In the massive main hallway and alcove of the Jedi Temple Anakin and Obi-Wan walk through one of the massive Jedi Temple hallways. Anakin is furious and asked him "What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master!?" Anakin then said "That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!" Obi-Wan said and reassuring his former padawan "Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age. It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." Anakin said "I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council." Obi-Wan said "But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Anakin said "That has nothing to do with this. Obi-Wan said "Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation." Anakin said "You mean divided loyalties." Obi-Wan said "I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it." Anakin said "The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve." Obi-Wan said "No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts." Anakin said "Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie." Obi-Wan said "I hope so." Anakin said "I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you." Anakin asked "And?" Obi-Wan said "Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation." Anakin asked "What situation?"

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and said "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." Anakin said "They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" Obi-Wan said "We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not." Anakin asked "Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Obi-Wan said "This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally." Anakin said "The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Obi-Wan said "That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." Anakin said "Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer." Obi-Wan said "Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place." Anakin said "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor . . . and a friend. That's what's out of place here." Anakin asked him "Why are you asking this of me?" Obi-Wan said "The Council is asking you."

Later on a Jedi Gunship that heads for a huge Clone landing platform. Yoda, Mace, and Obi-Wan ride in the Gunship as it heads for the Clone landing platform. Mace and Obi-Wan are sitting. Obi-Wan said "Anakin did not take to his assignment with much enthusiasm." Yoda said "Too much under the sway of the Chancellor, he is. Much anger there is in him. Too much pride in his powers." Mace said "It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him." Obi-Wan said "He'll be all right. I trust him with my life." Mace said "I wish I did." Obi-Wan asked "With all due respect, Master, is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?" Mace said "So the prophecy says. Yoda added "A prophecy . . . that misread could have been." Obi-Wan said "He will not let me down. He never has." Yoda said "I hope right you are. And now destroy the Droid armies on Kashyyyk, I will. May the Force be with you." The Gunship lands and the ramp lowers. Yoda exits the Gunship. Mace and Obi-Wan stand and give him a brief bow then take off in the Gunship.

Padme's Speeder pulls up to the landing platform. Typho escorts Padme onto the veranda, where 2 handmaidens,Elle and Motee are waiting. Padme turns to Typho. Padme said "Thank you, Captain." Typho said "Rest well. My Lady."

Typho gets back into the Speeder, and it disappears into the cityscape. The handmaidens, Motee and Elle, approach Padme as the shadow of her husband moves in the background and C-3PO is standing nearby. Padme said "I'll be up in a while." Motee said "Yes, my lady." C-3PO stands, confused, as the handmaidens turn and exit. C-3PO asked "Is there anything I might do for you, my lady?" Padme said "Yes, make sure all the security droids are working. Thank you, Threepio." The protocol droid turns and exits.

Padme stands and watches the sunset. The shadowy figure moves toward her and she senses something through the force. Anakin said from behind her "Beautiful, isn't it?" Padme jumps and turns around. Padme said scared "You startled me." He sits next to her on the bench. Anakin asked her "How are you feeling?" Padme said "They keeps kicking." Anakin asked "They?! Why do you think it's going to be twins? Padme laughs and lied "My motherly intuition."(it was really through the force.) She puts his hand on her belly. Anakin said "Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be twins just like you said." They both laugh and then Padme said "I heard about your appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you." Anakin said "I may be on the Council, but . . . they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master." Padme reassured him "Patience. In time, they will recognize your skills." Anakin said "They still treat me as if I were a Padawan learner even though I had a padawan of my own . . . they fear my power, that's the problem." Padme started "Anakin . . ." Anakin said "Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order . . . I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic." Padme asked "Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" Anakin asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Padme asked "What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?" Anakin said "I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist!" Padme said "Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen . . . Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume." Anakin growing angry said "Don't ask me to do that, Padme. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not anyone's errand boy!" Padme asked "What is it?" Anakin said "Nothing." Padme said "Don't do this . . . don't shut me out. Let me help you." Anakin said "You can't help me . . . I'm trying to help you." They look in each other's eyes and Anakin said "I sense . . . there are things you are not telling me." Padme is startled at this. Padme countered back at him "I sense there are things you are not telling me." Padme smiles. Anakin is a little embarrassed. Padme said lovingly "Hold me . . . like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago . . . when there was nothing but our love ... No politics, no plotting ... no war."

Later that night, Anakin lands his speeder and exits He runs up the stairs at the Galaxies Opera House Anakin runs through the hallway and enters Palpatine's box, where the Chancellor is sitting with Mas Amedda and Sly-Moore, watching the Mon Calamari Ballet doing 'Squid Lake.' Anakin asked Palpatine "You wanted to see me, Chancellor." Palpatine said "Yes, Anakin! Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system." Anakin said "At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." Palpatine said "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far … but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing." Anakin informed the Chancellor "They try." Palpatine said "Sit down," and said to his aides "Leave us." the Chancellor's aides leave.

Anakin sits next to Palpatine. The Chancellor leans over to him. Palpatine said "Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will." Anakin said "I'm not sure I understand." Palpatine said "You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me." Anakin started "I don't think . . ." Palpatine said "Anakin, search your feelings." Palpatine then asked him "You know, don't you?"Anakin said "I know they don't trust you." Palpatine said "Or the Senate . . . or the Republic . . . or democracy for that matter." Anakin said "I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken." Palpatine asked "Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" Anakin doesn't say anything. He simply looks down. Palpatine asked "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" Anakin said "I don't know ... I don't know what to say." Palpatine said "Remember back to your early teachings. Anakin. 'All those who gain power are afraid to lose it.' Even the Jedi." Anakin said "The Jedi use their power for good." Palpatine said "Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be. . ." Anakin finished what the Chancellor was saying "evil." Palpatine said "From a Jedi's point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful." Anakin said "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves." Palpatine asked "And the Jedi don't?" Anakin said "The Jedi are selfless, they only care about others." Palpatine smiles and said "Or so you've been trained to believe." Palpatine asked him "Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?" Anakin said "I'm not sure it's wrong." Palpatine asked "Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values?" He added "Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." Anakin is deep in thought.

Palpatine asked Anakin "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?" Anakin said "No." Palpatine said "I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life which means you." as he said that he looked at Anakin Palpatine continued "He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Anakin asked "He could actually save people from death?" Palpatine stated "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Anakin asked as he is interested in the story "What happened to him?" Palpatine said "He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." Palpatine smiles and said "Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself." Anakin asked "Is it possible to learn this power?" Palpatine Stated "Not from a Jedi."

On the Wookie homeworld of kashyyyk, a Wookie Catamaran flanked by Wookiee helicopters approaches the tree housing the hologram area.

Yoda and various Jedi speak via hologram. The discussion includes Obi-Wan, Mace, Agen Kolar, Yoda- Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon. Ki-Adi-Mundi said "Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents." Mace asked "How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it?" Mace added "We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there." Anakin explained "A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau." Yoda said "Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed." Obi-Wan asked "Does everyone agree?" All the Jedi concur.

Anakin said "The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign." They all look at Anakin a bit disturbed. Mace is a little peeved and said "The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor." Ki-Adi-Mundi said "Yes, this decision is ours to make." Anakin is embarrassed and becomes sullen. Yoda added "A Master is needed, with more experience." Mace said "Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi . . . Master Kenobi." Anakin said "He was not so successful the last time he met Grievous." Obi-Wan throws Anakin a dirty look. Anakin apologized "No offense, Master, but I'm only stating a fact." Obi-Wan said "Oh no, you're quite right, but I do have the most experience with his ways of combat." Yoda said "Obi-Wan, my choice is." Ki-Adi-Mundi said "I concur. Master Kenobi should go." Yoda added "I agree." All the Jedi concur. Mace said "Very well. Council is adjourned." Anakin is angry. Mace said "Obi-Wan, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him."

Yoda gets out of his chair and walks to the edge of the platform. Clone Commander Gree said "The droids have started up their main power generators." Yoda said "Then now the time is, Commander." Gree said "Yes, sir." The Battle of Kashyyyk begins.

on the beach a Wookiee chieftain lets out a roar as the Wookiee army rushes to face the droid army. Corporate alliance tank droids race across the water against the Wookies and Clone Troopers on the beach. Droid Gunships provide air support, while a spider froid emerges from the watery depths. A brave Wookie places an explosive on a separatist tank and jumps off just before the tank explodes. From the Hologram Area, Yoda observes the ongoing battle.

On Coruscant in the early morning , Padme's apartment building is surrounded by the smog-shrouded city of Coruscant. In her living room Padme and Obi-Wan sit on one of the couches. Obi-Wan asked "Has Anakin been to see you?" Padme said "Several times . . . I was so happy to hear he was accepted on the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan said "I know ... he deserves it. He is impatient, strong willed, very opinionated, but truly gifted." They laugh and Padme said "You're not just here to say hello." She asks "Something is wrong, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said "You should be a Jedi, Padme." Padme said "You're not very good at hiding your feelings." Obi-Wan said "It's Anakin . . . He's becoming moody and detached. He's been put in a difficult position as the Chancellor's representative . . . but I think it's more than that. I was hoping he may have talked to you." Padme asked "Why would he talk to me about his work?" Obi-Wan studies her and said "Neither of you is very good at hiding your feelings either." Padme said "Don't give me that look." Obi-Wan said "I know how he feels about you." Padme is nervous and asked him "What did he say?" Obi-Wan said "Nothing. He didn't have to." Padme is a little flustered. She stands and Obi-Wan follows. She walks to the balcony. Padme said lying to him "I don't know what you're talking about." Obi-Wan said "I know you both too well. I can see you two are in love. Padme, I'm worried about him." Padme looks down and doesn't answer. Obi-Wan said "I fear your relationship has confused him. He's changed considerably since we returned." They stand on the balcony and look off at the early morning city. Obi-Wan starts to leave. Padme stays looking off into the distant city. Obi-Wan said "Padme, I'm not telling the Council about any of this. I ... I hope I didn't upset you. We're all friends, I care about both of you." Padme said "Thank you, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan said "Please do what you can to help him."

Later in Padme's apartment, Padme, Mon Mothma, and five other Senators (Bana Breemu, Fang Zar. Chi Eekway, Giddean Danu, Bail Organa) sit in Padme's living room. C-3PO serves drinks to the guests. Padme said "We cannot let this turn into another war." Bail agreed "Absolutely, that is the last thing we want." Mon Mothma said "We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate to stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution, that's all." Padme said "I know a Jedi I feel it would be wise to consult." Bana Breemu said "That would be dangerous." Mon Mothma said "We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this." Padme said "I only wish to discuss this with one . . . one I trust." Giddean Danu said "Going against the Chancellor without the support of the Jedi is risky." Padme said "The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are " Chi Eekway said "Patience, Senator." Fang Zar said "We have so many Senators on our side, surely that will persuade the Chancellor." Bana Breemu said "When you present the 'petition of the two thousand' to the Chancellor, things may change." Bail said "Let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate, before we include the Jedi." Padme takes a deep breath in frustration and disappointment.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk onto a landing platform overlooking a docking bay where thousands of clone troops and armored weapons, tanks, etc., are being loaded onto a massive Republic Assault Ship. Anakin said "You're going to need me on this one, Master." Obi-Wan said "Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase." Obi-Wan starts to turn and leave. Anakin yells his name "Master!" Obi-Wan stops and Anakin walks over to him and said "Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training . . . I have been arrogant and I apologize . . . I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me." Obi-Wan said "You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a 14 year old. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan starts down the ramp, then turns back and said "Don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation . . . even without your help." Anakin said "Well, there's always a first time." Obi-Wan laughs. They talk for a few more minutes before Anakin watches Obi-Wan depart. Anakin said "Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan replied "Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan heads down a ramp toward the waiting Republic cruiser and enters the cruiser and then the Republic cruiser lifts off and heads for space.

On the Republic Battle Cruiser Clone Troopers stand at attention in rows on the floor of the hangar deck, waiting to board landing craft. Obi-Wan stands next to his blue Jedi starfighter talking to several Clone Commanders with their helmets off. A hologram of the planet Utapau is projected by R4-G9 into the middle of the hangar. Obi-Wan's friend and commander of the 212th Attack Battalion Cody stated "Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here . . . on the far side." Obi-Wan informed them "I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long." Cody asked "Come on, boss, when have I ever let you down?" They all laugh Obi-Wan: laughs and stated "Cato Neimoidia for starters." Obi-Wan then climbs into his Jedi Fighter. Cody said "That was Anakin who was late. I believe." Obi-Wan said "Very well, the burden is on me not to destroy all the droids before you get there." Cody said "I'm counting on you." Obi-Wan blasts his blue Jedi Fighter out of the Republic Battle Cruiser and into the hyperspace ring and he heads for the planet Utapau.

Back on Coruscant the Chancellor's Transport races through the city and heads for the Senate Office Building landing platform. Waiting on the landing platform is Anakin. The Transport lands, and Chancellor Palpatine emerges with four royal guards and Mas Amedda. The Royal Guards move off in another direction as Palpatine greets Anakin, who has been waiting for him. Palpatine asked "Well, Anakin, did you see your friend off?" Anakin said "He will soon have Grievous's head." Palpatine said "We can only hope the Council didn't make a mistake." Anakin said "The Council was very sure in its decision." They exit the landing platform and travel to the Senate office building.

They enter the main hallway of the Senate Office Building. They pass several senators, including representative Jar Jar Binks of Naboo. Jar Jar said "Helloo Anakin. Good en to see yousa." The Gungan waves to Anakin. Anakin said "Hi, Jar Jar." Jar Jar said "Oopsin da Chancellor! So sorry, Your Highness, sir." Anakin turns back to the Chancellor and Palpatine said "There are rumors in the Senate about Master Kenobi. Many believe he is not fit for this assignment." Anakin asked "Not fit? Why would anyone think that?" Palpatine said "They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator." Anakin said "That's ridiculous he was in love with the late duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze. Who do the rumors say he's in love with?!" Palpatine slyly says "No one knows who she is ... only that she is a Senator." Anakin said "That's impossible. I would know." Palpatine stated "Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see." Anakin becomes worried. Palpatine stated "Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate. I'm sure your Master will do fine."

Anakin has another vision od Padme dying in childbirth and she calls out in pain. Obi-Wan is near her and softly speaks to her. Obi-Wan said "Save your energy." Padme said "I can't!" Obi-Wan said "Don't give up, Padme. Don't give up."

At Padme's Apartment Anakin is in the living room, working. He sits on the couch where Obi-Wan was sitting earlier. Padme enters and crosses behind him and Anakin said "I sense someone familiar." He then realizes whom he sensed and asked his wife "Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?" Padme said "He came by this morning." Anakin asked "What did he want?" Padme looks at him for a moment, Anakin seems tense. Padme said "He's worried about you." Anakin asked "You told him about us, didn't you?" Padme nods and said "He could tell that we're in love."

She continues to walk to the bedroom and he follows her Padme said "He's your best friend, Anakin. He says you're under a lot of stress." Anakin asked "And he's not?" Padme said "You have been moody lately." Anakin replied "I'm not moody." Padme said "Anakin! Don't do this again." Anakin not sure what to say and he said "I don't know ... I feel . . . lost." Padme asked "Lost? What do you mean?" She said " You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand." Anakin stated "Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me." Padme said "They trust you with their lives. Obi-Wan loves you as a son." Anakin said "Something's happening . . . I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied ... I want more, and I know I shouldn't." Padme is secretly happy about that besides she wants to Kill Palpatine(Sidious) after Anakin and her shut down the separatists droid Army and the Jedi Order excluding Obi-Wan and she said "You expect too much of yourself."

They stop in front of the window in the bedroom. Anakin puts his hand on her pregnant stomach. Anakin said "I have found a way to save you." Padme was confused and asked "Save me?" Anakin stated "From my nightmares." Padme asked "Is that what's bothering you?" Anakin said "I won't lose you, Padme." Padme reassured him "I'm not going to die in childbirth, Anakin. I promise you." Anakin said "No, I promise you! I am becoming so powerful with my new knowledge of the Force, I will be able to keep you from dying." Padme looks Anakin in the eye. Padme said even though she actually wants power "You don't need more power, Anakin." I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are. They embrace and kiss.


	11. Revelations and Execute Order 66

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas and Disney.**

 **An: In this Padme's Midi-chlorian count is about as high as Anakin's Anakin's is 27,700 and Padme's is 27,699.**

Obi-Wan blasts out of his blue Jedi Starfighter's hyperspace ring and heads for the planet of Utapau. The blue Starfighter skims over the planet's surface, flat except for a few giant sinkholes.

Obi-Wan lands his ship on a Platform projecting out of the side of a giant sinkhole. All is quiet. A local administrator, Tion Medon, comes out to greet the ship. Obi-Wan climbs out of his Fighter as a short ground crew looks over his ship. On a ledge above the landing platform, General Grievous's bodyguards watch as Obi-Wan talks to Tion Medon. Tion Medon said "Greetings, young Jedi." the Pau'an asked "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" Obi-Wan replied "Unfortunately, the war." Tion Medon said "There is no war here unless you've brought it with you." Obi-Wan said "With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous."

A ground crew rushes out and refuels Obi-Wan's Fighter. Tion Medon leans close to Obi-Wan and speaks quietly "He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us." Obi-Wan said "I understand." Tion Medon said "The tenth level, thousands of Battle Droids." Obi-Wan said "Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time."

Obi-Wan starts back toward his Starfighter as Tion Medon leaves the Landing Platform. General Grievous's Magnaguards retreat from the overhead platform. Obi-Wan climbs back into his blue jedi fighter. His new Astromech droid Unit, R4-G9 turns to him and Obi-Wan said "Take the Fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Cody I've made contact." The Astromech Droid beeps a reply.

On a high balcony, Tion Medon looks down on the landing platform. A few steps behind him was one of General Grievous's Magnaguards and the Magnaguards watch the canopy lower. Tion Medon lied "I told you, all he wanted was fuel." The Magnaguard asked "What was his name?" Tion Medon said "He didn't say." They watch as the blue jedi fighter takes off.

Obi-Wan also watches his ship take off. He is hiding in the hallway. He quietly moves farther into the city. Obi-Wan quickly rushes up a stairway cut into the side of the sinkhole. In an alcove, he carefully surveys the city, then quickly moves on. Obi-Wan makes his way through the city, looking up at the tenth level with electro-binoculars from his utility belt. He tries to figure out how he is going to get up there. He hears strange bellowing cries and he investigates. He comes across a corral filled with about half a dozen dragon-like lizards called Varactyl, several wranglers are standing around. Obi-Wan walks up to the wranglers and uses the Force with his slight hand movements and using a mind trick on the wrangler Obi-Wan stated "I need transportation." The Wrangler said in Utapese "You need transportation." Obi-Wan said "Get it for me." The Wrangler said in Utapese "I will get it for you." One of the wranglers turns to the others and chatters away in his strange tongue. Obi-Wan walks along the line of Varactyl, checking out each one. He looks at their teeth, legs, etc. Finally he pats one on the neck. Obi-Wan said "This one." The Wrangler brings the chosen Varactyl over to him. Wrangler introduced the Varactyl to Obi-Wan "Boga." and the female Varactyl answers to Boga and Obi-Wan complimented the Varactyl "Good girl, Boga." Obi-Wan swings onto the back of the Varactyl. The beast rears up and scurries outside to the edge of the sinkhole.

the Varactyl named Boga rears up on her hind legs again, then climbs the wall of the sheer cliff and starts moving up toward the tenth level. The city appears to be deserted. Obi-Wan is alert to any movement.

General Grievous stands before the council of separatists, including Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Archduke Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis, Shu Mai, San Hill Po Nudo, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, and Passel Argente. Obi-Wan hides above the assembly and watches intently. General Grievous said "It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there." Nute Gun asked "Safe?" the Neimoidian stated "Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General, without Count Dooku. I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe." General Grievous said "Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip . . . Your ship is waiting." Obi-Wan is above them and he is deep in thought

The Jedi Master removes his cloak and jumps down behind the General and repeated what grievous said 3 years ago on the Malevolence in the episode Destroy "Malevolence' which was "Hello, there!" General Grievous said "General Kenobi, you are a bold one. I find your behavior bewildering . . . Surely you realize you're doomed." He said to the battle droids "Kill him!"

About 100 battle droids surround Obi-Wan, General Grievous, and his Magnaguards. Obi-Wan looks around, then walks right up to General Grievous. They stare at each other for a moment and General Grievous said "Enough of this." The Magnaguards raise their power staffs to knock Obi-Wan away, but Obi-Wan ducks as the deadly staffs whistle over his head. The Jedi ignites his lightsaber and Obi-Wan deftly cuts one Magnaguard in half and his staff flies into the air and is caught by General Grievous. The other 3 MagnaGuards attack Obi-Wan with an intense fury. Obi-Wan uses the Force to release a piece of equipment from the ceiling. It drops on the MagnaGuards, smashing them. Obi-Wan walks toward General Grievous, slashing the last Magnaguard to pieces. Battle droids starts to move toward Obi-Wan and General Grievous told them "Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself." Obi-Wan said "Your move." General Grievous said as he loosened his cape so his cape can fall off "You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, Kenobi." His arms separate and grab all four lightsabers on his belt. His four arms create a flashing display of swordsmanship. Obi-Wan said "You forget I trained the Jedi that defeated Count Dooku!" Obi-Wan then went into lightsaber combat form III also known as Soresu.

Obi-Wan is hard-pressed to defend himself against the deadly onslaught. They fight across the control room as the battle droid sharpshooters try to pick off the Jedi. Obi-Wan mounts a ferocious counterattack and cuts off one of General Grievous's hands. A loud explosion is heard echoing throughout the sinkhole. General Grievous and Obi-Wan glance to the entrance of the control center and see Clone Troopers in the distance, attacking battle droids in the sinkhole. On the far wall of the sinkhole, Clones are rappelling onto balconies. Obi-Wan stated "I may not defeat your droids, but my troops certainly will." General Grievous said "Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." Obi-Wan said "I don't think so." 20 Clones suddenly rappel into the entrance of the control center, ray guns blazing. Chaos. Laser bolts fly everywhere as the battle droids return fire. Obi-Wan attacks General Grievous, who defends himself rigorously with one of his bodyguard's electro-staffs. Obi-Wan uses the Force to hurl General Grievous backwards. He falls onto a lower platform and Obi-Wan jumps down after him.

Then more Clones rappel into the control center and blast away at the remaining Droids. The Jedi cuts down several Droids as he races to the entrance of the control center. Obi-Wan spots General Grievous racing toward one of the landing platforms in the midst of the battle. General Grievous jumps onto a wheel scooter and takes off down the wall of the sinkhole. Obi-Wan whistles for his Varactyl,Boga, who runs to him. Obi-Wan jumps on. Obi-Wan begins to chase General Grievous in the middle of chasing the Kaleesh cyborg Obi-Wan accidentally drops his lightsaber while riding Boga which is picked up by Cody.

On Coruscant The sun is setting as the lights come on in the massive Senate Office Building. The sky is red. In the Chancellor's office, Palpatine listens to a delegation from the Senate, which includes Padme and five other Senators: Nee Alavar, Fang Zar, Maldee, Sweitt Concorkill, and a Mon Calamari. Anakin stands to one side of Palpatine. Palpatine said "I understand your reservations completely, Senator, and I assure you the appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate." Padme said "May I take it then, that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" Palpatine said "I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do, My Lady, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy." Padme said "You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then." Palpatine said "You must trust me to do the right things, Senator. That is why I am here." Fang Zar started "But surely ..." The Chancellor turns to Fang Zar and said "I have said I will do what is right, that should be enough for your . . . committee." Padme said "On behalf of the 'delegation of two thousand,' I thank you, Chancellor." Palpatine: I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senator. Padme gives Anakin a frustrated look, then turns and exits with the other 5 senators. Palpatine turns to Anakin and said "Their sincerity is to be admired, although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us except for Amidala." Anakin asked "What do you mean?" Palpatine said "They are not to be trusted except for Senator Amidala."

At the Jedi war Room Yoda, Anakin, Yoda, Mace, Cody, and Aayla Secura talk via holograms. Cody said "Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack." Mace said "Thank you, Commander. Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions." Anakin said "Yes, Master." Then Anakin leaves the room. The hologram of Cody disappears . Mace stated "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor." Ki-Adi-Mundi said "If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office through clone Protocol 65." Mace said "That could be a dangerous move ... the Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition." Ki-Adi-Mundi "And replace the Congress with Senators who are not filled with greed and corruption like Senator Bail Organa." Yoda said "To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm. . . . great care we must take."

At the Chancellor's private office Anakin walks into the room brings news to Palpatine who is using a big red holoscreen tracking the separatist leaders to see if Grievous did what he told him to do, to send them to the Mustafar system and he switched it off turned around in his chair to look at Anakin. Anakin said "Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous." Palpatine said "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Anakin said "I should be there with him." Palpatine said "It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents." Palpatine asked the 27 year old Jedi knight and the 'chosen one' "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" Anakin said "I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me." Palpatine said "They don't trust you, Anakin." Palpatine stands up starts walking with Anakin and said "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

They walk into the hallway and Anakin asked "How do you know the ways of the Force?" Palpatine said "My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side." They stop and Anakin was confused and asked "You know the dark side?!" Palpatine said "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin." Palpatine paused for a second and then said "They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you." Anakin said "I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family." Palpatine said "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Anakin asked  
What did you say?" Palpatine said "Use my knowledge, I beg you." Realized what Palpatine was saying and he was shocked Anakin exclaimed "You're a Sith Lord!" Anakin then ignites his lightsaber. Palpatine said "I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience." Anakin said "You're wrong!" Palpatine said "Are you going to kill me?" Anakin said "I would certainly like to." Palpatine said "I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin raises his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat. There is a tense moment, then Anakin relaxes, and then turns off his lightsaber and said "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Palpatine said "Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?" The Sith lord asked " What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" Anakin said "I will quickly discover the truth of all this." Palpatine said "You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme." Anakin stares at him for a moment. Palpatine turns and moves to his office. Palpatine said "I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all." Palpatine sits behind his desk and contacted Padme and said to her "it's time to reveal ourselves to the Jedi."

Back on Utapau Obi-Wan gives the Varactyl a swift kick with the heel of his boot, and they take off down the vertical side of the sheer cliff. As General Grievous reaches the landing platform where his shuttle is waiting. Obi-Wan drops onto the top of the starship with his Varactyl. General Grievous spins his scooter around and takes off up the vertical cliff face with Obi-Wan and his Varactyl in hot pursuit. The sinkhole is engulfed in a great battle between Clones and Droids. The people of utapau cower in whatever shelter they can find.

In the Main city plaza a large group of Pau'an troops on Varactyls attack the droid army. Obi-Wan and General Grievous race through the city at breakneck speed. Passing through battle zones, narrowly escaping explosions, laser bolts, and troops from both sides.

General Grievous lays the Scooter down as he goes around sharp turns. Obi-Wan's Varactyl breathes hard as she tries to keep up. They destroy droids, equipment, and clone troops as the Jedi and the General cut a swath of destruction through the city.

General Grievous works his way out onto the rim of the sinkhole, passing some wind blades. The Kaleesh cyborg General releases the brakes on the lethal blades, and they begin to spin, cutting off Obi-Wan's access to the General. Obi-Wan's Varactyl pulls up short in front of the blades. General Grievous laughs and talks into a comlink "Prepare to move out of orbit. I will be up in a few moments." Obi-Wan sizes up the situation, looking for a way to get to General Grievous.

The General accelerates off the edge, activating his claws, drops, and clings to another nearby grouping of windmills. Obi-Wan's Varactyl attempts to jump to follow and barely makes it, almost falling into the precipice below.

General Grievous roars through a stone block tunnel system, riding up on the curved walls as he goes around corners or passes oncoming traffic. Obi-Wan races after the kaleesh cyborg, his Varactyl moving onto the ceiling as they pass traffic. Obi-Wan catches up with General Grievous, and they charge through the tunnel, side by side. Obi-Wan grabs the Droid's electronic staff. Extending from the wall of a small sinkhole is a secret landing platform with a small Federation Fighter sitting in the middle of it. Obi-Wan and General Grievous race out of the tunnel system and onto the landing platform. Obi-Wan yanks on the staff, then jumps off his Varactyl onto the General's scooter, knocking both warriors to the ground. General Grievous pulls out a laser pistol and fires at Obi-Wan. The Jedi reaches out his hand, grabs the General's electro-staff and spins the staff, blocking the laser bolts.

Obi-Wan charges General Grievous, swinging the staff and hitting the Droid in the stomach, knocking the gun away. General Grievous is hit by the staff, and the Force bends his forearm. He pulls Obi-Wan close to him, and they engage in a furious fight. The electro-staff is knocked away. The two engage in hand-to-hand combat. Obi-Wan struggles to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal, unstoppable cyborg.

General Grievous's stomach plate is loose. Obi-Wan grabs it and rips it off, revealing the kaleesh's guts encased in a bag in the Droid's chest. General Grievous grabs Obi-Wan, hoists him over his head, and tosses him across the platform. Obi-Wan dangles off the edge of the platform. He clutches the rim, trying to hold on. The kaleesh cyborg then grabs the staff and charges Obi-Wan. At the last second, Obi-Wan reaches out his hand and uses the Force to retrieve the Droid's laser pistol and fires several blasts in the stomach area of the alien Droid, and he explodes from the inside out in flames even his eyes are engulfed in flames. The smoldering Droid falls to the ground. Obi-Wan has killed General Grievous. He pulls himself up onto the platform and walks by the destroyed carcass and dropped the laser pistol as he said "So uncivilized." Obi-Wan brushes himself off. He throws the pistol onto the platform, picks up the electro-staff, and jumps on Boga. The trusty beast rears up and takes off into the tunnel system.

Mace and the Jedi Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin are preparing to board a Jedi Gunship to the Chancellor's office Anakin enters the hangar. Anakin said "Master Windu, I must talk to you." Mace asked "What is it, Skywalker?" Mace said "We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate." Anakin said "He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Mace stopped walking and asked darkly "A Sith Lord?" Anakin said "Yes. The one we have been looking for." Mace asked "How do you know this?" Anakin replied "He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side." Mace asked "Are you sure?" Anakin stated "Absolutely and he told me himself." Mace said "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." Anakin said "Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him." Mace said "For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment." Anakin begged him "I must go, Master." Mace stated "No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here." Anakin said "Yes, Master." Mace said "Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return." Anakin said "Yes, Master. Mace and the other Jedi enter the Gunshot and Anakin watches as the Jedi leave in their ship.

Padme is alone in her apartment, thinking of Anakin and starting to leave to The Chancellor's office . Anakin sits alone in the Jedi Council Chamber thinking of Padme and Palpatine said to him in his head "You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost." Padme said in a vision that Anakin is having "I truly, deeply love you. Before I die. I want you to know." back in Padme's apartment C-3PO asked "My Lady, are you. . . . Are you all right? Where are you going." At the Jedi Temple council Chambers Anakin decided "I can't do this ... I can't let her die." Anakin rushes out of the Council Chamber and to his speeder. The hangar door opens and he lifts off towards the Chancellor's office.

The sky is still blue as a Jedi Gunship lands on the Senate Office Building landing platform. 4 Jedi exit the shuttle and enter the Senate Office Building. Mace, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin, they walk through the massive hallway.

The 4 Jedi enter the lobby, raising their arms, and send the Chancellor's aide, Dar Wac, flying against the wall, along with 2 Republic Guards. They storm into the Chancellor's office.

Mace with the 3 Jedi with him arrive to Palpatine's office to arrest him. Palpatine sitting in his chair said "Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected." Mace said "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." Mace and the other Jedi ignite their lightsabers. Palpatine asked "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Mace stated "The Senate will decide your fate." Palpatine said in a burst of anger "I am the Senate!" Mace said "Not yet!" Palpatine stands, his lightsaber appears out of his cloak sleeve, and Palpatine stated "It's treason, then." He then spins toward the Jedi.

Padme comes to the room with her lightsaber ignited and Mace was shocked that she was a sith as well, she cuts down three of the Jedi (Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto) she turns off her lightsaber, leaving Palpatine and Mace continue to fight waiting for her husband to appear. Jedi Master Mace and the Sith Lord fight their way down the hallway and into the main office area. Palpatine is able to use the Force to slam Mace against the wall, but he recovers before either Chancellor or Padme can cut him down.

Anakin lands his speeder, jumps out, and runs down a long corridor toward the Chancellor's office.

In the heat of battle, Mace cuts the window behind the Chancellor's desk, and it crashes away. Mace is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories up. They fight over the precipice. Anakin arrives to see Palpatine and Mace fighting but is shocked to see Padme there and with a lightsaber?

They stop as Mace forces Palpatine to drop his lightsaber and to crawl into a corner of the window in the room and both Palpatine and Mace start yelling at each other. Mace said "You are under arrest, My Lord." Palpatine said "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Mace said "The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic with Senator Amidala is over, you have lost." Palpatine shouted "No! No! You will die!" His face has changed into a horrible mask of evil. Anakin looks on in horror. Palpatine raises his hands, and force lightning shoot out. They are blocked by Mace's lightsaber and Anakin and Padme block their eyes from seeing the lightning . Palpatine is pushed back against the window ledge. Palpatine stated "He's a traitor!" Mace countered "He is the traitor." Palpatine said "Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me and your wife, Padme Naberrie Amidala." Mace was shocked of what Palpatine said and groaned in pain "Aaarrrggghhh" Palpatine stated "You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me." Mace groaned "Aarrrrggghhhhh" Palpatine stated "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him." Mace said "Don't listen to him, Anakin." Padme said to her husband "Listen to Palpatine dont listen to the old Jedi fool." Palpatine said "Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Mace pushes Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers. Palpatine said "I can't hold on any longer. I can't ... I'm weak ... I am too weak. Anakin, Padme help me! Help me!" Mace said "I am going to end this once and for all." Anakin said "You can't. He must stand trial." Mace stated "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Palpatine said begging "I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Anakin stated "It is not the Jedi way." Mace raises his lightsaber to kill the Chancellor. Anakin stated "He must live..." Palpatine said "Please don't, please don't . . ." Anakin said "I need him . . ." Palpatine said "Please don't . . ." Anakin yelled "NO!" Just as Mace is about to slash Palpatine, Anakin steps in and cuts off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber. Padme is happy that Anakin just killed a jedi. As Mace stares at Anakin in shock, Palpatine springs to life and yelled "Power! Unlimited power!". The full force of Palpatine's powerful Bolts blasts Mace. He attempts to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force is too great. As blue rays engulf his body, he is flung out the window and falls twenty stories to his death. No more screams. No more moans. Palpatine lowers his arm.

Anakin asked loudly "What have I done?" Anakin sits. Padme said "You are fulfilling your destiny, honey." Palpatine said "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." Anakin said "I will do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. Palpatine said "Good. By the Way Padme was my apprentice her sith name is Regina and I don't follow the rule of two like most sith are No sith has followed it since my master's master killed his master" Palpatine said "I places those images into your dreams so you could turn to the dark side but if you didn't I would've killed her she knew the risks." Anakin kneels before Palpatine. Anakin said "I pledge myself to your teachings."

Palpatine wheezed "Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become." Palpatine Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . ." Palpatine thought of a name for him "Vader." Anakin said "Thank you. my Master." Palpatine said "Rise, Darth Vader." Palpatine moves over to his desk.

On Kashyyyk in a Meeting Hall Yoda winces, closes his eyes, and he holds his head because he feels a disturbance in the Force.

Back on Coruscant Chancellor's office Palpatine puts on his dark cloak and he is now fully The Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Palpatine stated "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you and Kenobi are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill the three of us, along with all the Senators." Anakin said "I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate." Palpatine stated "Every single Jedi, excluding your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic." Anakin said "I understand, Master." While Padme said "I understand my lord." Palpatine said The three of us must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader and Lady Regina. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy." Anakin asked "What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Palpatine said "Their betrayal will be dealt with. After both of you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace. Palpatine said "Lady Regina, before you and your husband go to your apartment and get your sith robes." Padme said Yes I will do that at once my lord." Padme then went to her apartment and changed her clothes to her sith robes. They went to the Jedi Temple with Anakin's Clone legion the '501st' marching into the temple, excluding CT-7567 also known as Captain Rex and a dozen more Clone troopers who is on Mandalore with Anakin's former Padawan Ahsoka Tano who is battling Maul.

Back on Utapau The battle between the Clones and the Droids rages throughout the sinkhole. Obi-Wan rides up to Clone Commander Cody. and said "Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels." Cody said "Very good, sir. Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." Cody hands Obi-Wan his lightsaber, and the Varactyl rears up. Obi-Wan said smiling "Thank you, Cody, Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here." Cody said "Yes, sir!" Obi-Wan and the Varactyl ride up the wall of the giant sinkhole. and Cody puts his helmet back on.

The battle rages throughout the city hears a signal on his comlink Clone Commander Cody (CC-2224,) takes out it out and listens to the hologram of Darth Sidious and Sidious said "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66." Cody's inhibitor Chip activated and he replied "It will be done, My Lord." The hologram disappears, and Cody gestures to a nearby Clone Trooper and ordered "Blast him!"

Obi-Wan and his Varactyl, Boga are walking up the wall when suddenly a volley of laser blasts from behind him knocks him and his Varactyl off the wall of the sinkhole. Obi-Wan falls hundreds of feet to the bottom of the water-filled sinkhole.

On the crystal world of Mygeeto. A battle rages, Clone troops battle the droid armies across a long bridge. Ki-Adi-Mundi uses his lightsaber to deflect enemy fire. Clone Commander Bacara (CC-1138) exits a Gunship near the entrance to the city. He rallies his troops to attack the city, then gets a message on his comlink. He stops and moves to one side as a Hologram Of Darth Sidious appears on the comlink in the palm of his hand. He moves further into the shadows. Sidious Said "Commander 1138." Clone Commander Bacara Said "Yes, sir." Sidious said "The time has come. Execute Order 66." Clone Commander Bacara's Inhibitor Chip activated and he Said "It will be done, My Lord." The hologram of Darth Sidious fades, and the Clone Commander snaps the comlink closed and looks to the main plaza of the city, where Ki-Adi-Mundi is leading the charge. Ki-Adi-Mundi gestured his hand forward and said "Come on!" The clones stop. Ki-Adi-Mundi turns around and is blasted by clone fire. He's killed while defending himself.

On Felucia, colorful forest like planet A column of Clone Walkers marches across the forest floor. The strange calls of the alien forest creatures of Felucia suddenly stop. The Jedi Aayla Secura and her Clone Troops brace for an ambush. Aayla said "Steady. . . . steady . . ." They all look around for signs of the enemy. Clone Commander Bly moves up behind the Jedi. Aayla asked him "Bly, do you think they're Droids?" Bly replied "No." and Bly blasts Aayla in the back. The other clones fire on her as she hits the ground.

Back on Kashyyyk Yoda drops his gimer stick, clutches his chest, and rests against a wall he feels the death of thousands of Jedi across the Galaxy through the bond he has with them because he trained them all as younglings.

At the edge of a village, the battle appears to be over. Wookies stack destroyed Droids while Clones assess the damage to their equipment. A Jedi, Luminara Unduli, talks with eight clone officers standing in a circle around her. Suddenly they reveal their hidden pistols and blast her before she can react.

The Jedi Quinlan Vos is riding on top of a Clone Turbo Tank. The main cannon of a second tank slowly swings to point right at him and a couple of clones. The cannon fires, and Quinlan Vos and the Clones disappear in a huge Explosion.

On Cato Neimoidia inside his starfighter a Clone Pilot watches a hologram of Darth Sidious. and Sidious said "Execute Order 66." The Clone Pilot's Inhibitor Chip activated and he replies "It will be done, My Lord." Plo Koon heads his ship toward a battle on a landing platform and said "There they are. Land on the nearest platform." The 4 Clone Pilots that are with Plo Koon drop back and blast him out of the sky.

On the planet of Saleucami, 3 Speeder Bikes race through the forest. The Jedi, Stass Allie is in the lead. The 2 Clones following her drop back and blast her, causing her to crash in a huge explosion.

On Coruscant in the Chancellor's office Sidious stands alone in his private office, illuminated only from a hologram projector beam from above. A small hologram of Commander Gree stands in front of him. Clone Commander Gree said "Yes, My Lord." Sidious said " The time has come. Execute Order 66." On the planet of Kashyyyk and on the Meeting Hall Balcony A vista of waterways, high green mesas, and giant tree cities serves as a backdrop for the fierce battle, Clones and Wookies against Separatist droid armies, with treaded tank-like vehicles. Clone Commander Gree holds his comlink and said as his Inhibitor Chip activated "It will be done, My Lord." Clone Commander Gree then snaps his comlink shut.

Yoda watches from the balcony. The battle rages as Clones and Wookies attack droids coming across the water on Separatist Tank droids. The Wookies:Chewbacca and Tarfful stand on either side of the Jedi GrandMaster as he watches the battle below. Clone Commander Gree and One Clone officer walk onto the balcony and towards Yoda. Yoda is standing looking over the battlefield below. When they are close enough, the Clones reveal their weapons and fire. But faster than the Clones can reveal their weapons, Yoda ignites his lightsaber and he leaps in the air, and beheads both Clones . Chewbacca and Tarfful fire their weapons as more Clones enter the hall. The Wookiees call out to Yoda to follow them and Chewbacca picks Yoda up and carries him on the back of his head. the walk away

Outside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant a Jedi is surrounded and gunned down by the 501st legion Clone troopers. Inside the temple Anakin and Padme walks through the Jedi Temple, when he finds Shaak Ti meditating she notices Anakin behind her and asked him "What is it, Skywalker?" and her stabs her with his lightsaber,killing her. He exits Shaak Ti's room and enters a hallway, where the battle is taking place and meets back up with Padme and they go to where Cin Drallig and his third padawan was Padme killed the Padawan and Anakin killed Cin Drallig. After both Cin Drallig and his third padawan was dead Both Anakin and Padme enters a room full of younglings huddled in a corner. and one of them goes up to Anakin and said "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" Anakin along with Padme looks back at them with a stern expression on both of their faces and they both ignites their lightsabers and slaughtered the younglings now Anakin's Lightsaber color is red.

Bail's speeder flies overhead, straight toward the smoke of the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Temple is on fire. Large plumes of smoke billow toward the sky as Bail lands his Speeder on a Jedi Temple platform. 4 Clone Troopers stand guard at the entrance to the Temple. They lower their guns as Bail gets out of his Speeder and walks toward them and asked "What's going on here?!" The Clone Sergeant lied "There's been a rebellion." the Clone Sergeant reassured him "Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control." The Clones stop the Senator from entering the Temple and the Clone sergeant informed him "I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry." The Clones point their guns at Bail and cock them. The Clone Sergeant said " I'm sorry sir, but it's time for you to leave." Bail agreed and said "And so it is."

Bail reluctantly heads hack toward his Speeder and suddenly, several Shots ring out. Bail turns and sees a ten-year-old Jedi Padawan, Zett Jukassa, fighting the Clones. Several more Clones join in the fight, followed by Clone Commander Appo (CC-1119), who points at BAIL and ordered loudly "Get him! Shoot him!" Several Clones start firing at Bail. The Senator jumps for cover behind his Speeder, starting the engines and pulling out his laser pistol. The young Jedi padawan cuts down several Clones, including Appo, before he is overrun and shot. Bail's Speeder takes off with Bail clinging to the side. The Clones fire at it as it disappears into the cityscape.

149 EXT. CORUSCANT-CITYSCAPE-PRE-DAWN

BAIL ORGANA struggles to pull himself into the Speeder as it races along through the cityscape. Finally, he climbs in, just as the Speeder is about to hit a building. BAIL steers clear of the building and races away.

In the underwater sinkhole on Utapau The Jedi dives below the surface amid a barrage of laser fire. He dives deeper under the water, fumbling in his utility belt for a breathing device. He finds it and puts it in his mouth. He swims underwater until the Clone Troops give up and stop filing.

Obi-Wan removes the breathing apparatus after coming up from underwater. He starts to climb the rock wall.

Obi-Wan climbs the wall to the second cave just as 2 little Seeker drones pop out of the water with their searchlights glowing. Obi-Wan presses himself against the wall of the smaller cave as the 2 Seeker drones search the grotto. One of the Seeker drones begins to enter the cave in which Obi-Wan is hiding. Obi-Wan presses further into the wall. The light shines on the opposite wall and moves to the back of the cave, illuminating a huge Nos monster. Obi-Wan holds his breath. The Seeker drone is confused for a moment, then the Nos monster lunges at the Small droid and consumes it in one bite. The Nos monster's lunge takes him past Obi-Wan, out of the cave, and into the water. The 2nd Seeker drone shines its light on the Nos monster as the creature tries to grab the little drone. Obi-Wan slinks off toward the back of the cave. He comes upon a nest of baby Nos monsters and they screech and make horrible sounds. Obi-Wan jumps over them and continues on his way through the tunnel system.

On Kashyyyk at some hills that are overlooking a lake An AT-ST marches up the hill and stops. The Wookies jump down. Yoda lands on a Can-Cell nearby. Chewbacca goes to a tree and pulls down one of its branches. The ground opens up, and a small Wookie escape pod rises into the field and Yoda opens the door of the pod. Yoda said "Good-bye. Chewbacca and Tarfful, miss you I will. Good friends you are. For your help, much gratitude and respect, I have." The Wookiees bark as the Jedi climbs into the Wookie pod and takes off into the dusk sky towards space.

On Coruscant at the Senate Building Bail walks out of a tunnel onto a huge underground platform with two of his aides. He is stopped by 2 Royal Guards and one of them said "Identification. . ." Bail said "Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan." Bail and his aides hand them their ID cards. The Royal Guards check them over and give them back, then Bail and his crew walk on board his Starship.

A platform rises to the surface of the Office Building. The Alderaanian star cruiser Tantive IV takes off and disappears into the crisp morning sky. Inside the Tantive IV Bail is greeted by Captain Antilles and 2 Alderaanian asked him "Were you able to get hold of a Jedi homing beacon?"Antilles said "Yes, sir. We've encountered no opposition. The clones are still a bit confused. It appears no one is in command." Bail said "That will change soon. Hopefully we will be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe."

 **AN: I want to ask Who else besides me is happy that Star Wars: The Clone Wars is returning? #CloneWarsSaved**


	12. Obi-Wan's fall to the dark side

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Star Wars that goes to George Lucas and Disney**

 **AN: This is the last Chapter**

Obi-Wan hides from a group of Clone Troopers. A Clone Captain asked them "Did you find Kenobi?" One of the Clone Troopers said "No one could have survived that fall." Obi-Wan watches them pass. Clone Captain believed what the Clone trooper said and told the other Clone troopers said "Start loading your men on the ship." The Clone Trooper said "Yes, sir."Obi-Wan tries to sneak back to the secret platform, down a flight of stairs.

Obi-Wan makes his way out of the cave and onto General Grievous's secret landing platform. He runs to the Starfighter and climbs into the one-man ship. The Starfighter takes off and disappears into the sky.

Obi-Wan flies away from the planet Utapau in General Grievous's tiny Starfighter. Obi-Wan activates the controls on the Starfighter. He punches in several coordinates and codes. A beeping sound is heard, It quickly speeds up until it is a steady tone and Obi-Wan speaks into his comlink "Emergency Code Nine Thirteen ... I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? . . . anywhere . . ." a burst of static is heard- and a fuzzy hologram image of Senator Bail Organa starts to appear who said "Kenobi..." Obi-Wan said "I've locked on. Repeat." The hologram of Bail fully appears and he said "Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan said "Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help." Bail said "We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our co-ordinates." Obi-Wan goes to the Co-ordinates and Obi-Wan's ship docks with Bail Organa's Starcruiser: The Tantive IV .

The door to the main hallway slides open. Obi-Wan enters and is greeted by Yoda and Bail. The three walk down the hallway. Bail said "You made it." Yoda "Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you. it is." Obi-Wan asked "You were attacked by your Clones, also?" Yoda said "With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did." Obi-Wan asked "How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Yoda said "Heard from no one, have we." Bail said "I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda." Obi-Wan asked "Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Yoda said "Received a coded retreat message, we have." Bail said " It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over . . ." Obi-Wan said "Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." Bail said "It's too dangerous to return." Yoda asked "Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Obi-Wan said "Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened." Yoda said "I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves ... a little more knowledge might light our way."

On Mustafar in the main control center a hologram of darth sidious is in the center of the room. Nute Gunray and the rest of the separatist coalition watch Sidious. Gunray said "The plan has gone as you had promised, My Lord." Sidious said "You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice, Darth Vader, and my former apprentice Darth Regina arrives, they will take care of you." The hologram disappears.

The Tantive IV heads toward Coruscant, Obi-Wan, Bail, Yoda, and 2 pilots sit in the cockpit. one of the pilots said "We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir." Bail said "Send it through." one of the pilots said "Yes, sir." The same pilot pushes some buttons and Mas Amedda appears on screen and he said "Senator Organa . . . the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress." Bail said "Tell the Chancellor I will be there." Mas Amedda said "Very well. He will be expecting you." Mas Amedda's hologram disappears and Bail said "It could be a trap." Obi-Wan said "No, I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact." Yoda said "If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be."

Obi-Wan, Bail, and Yoda land on Coruscant and they land on the senate landing platform. The elevator door opens, and they step out and a Guard said "Welcome back, Senator. May I see your clearance?" Bail said "Certainly."Bail gave the guard his credentials the guard scanned it and said said "Thank you, you may proceed. We will take custody of the Jedi." Obi-Wan waved his hand and used a mind trick on him "It would be better if we stayed with the Senator." The guard repeated Obi-Wan "It would be better if they stayed with you." Bail and his Aides go into the Senate. Yoda and Obi-Wan head for the Jedi Temple.

Padme's star cruiser heads for the hazy blood-red planet of Mustafar. Padme flies over the volcanoes of Mustafar and lands her star cruiser on a complex of Landing Platforms. and she opened the ramp of the ship and she and Anakin got out and they told R2 to stay inside the ship.

Anakin and Padme, puts their robes hood up, and as they walks across a walkway upon arriving on Mustafar she said "I will take care of Gunray for what he did to me." Anakin said "Okay." They walk into the main control center Anakin and Padme are in the doorway of the control center. Gunray greeted them and said "Welcome, Lord Vader, Lady Regina. We've been expecting both of you." Everyone in the room looks at them as they raises their hand toward a control panel, and all the exits close. The confused Separatists look around in bewilderment.

A dozen Clone Troopers stand guard at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Suddenly there is a flash of a lightsaber, a flurry of confusion, and all of the Clone Troopers are dead on the floor. Yoda and Obi-Wan stand in the middle of the carnage. Obi-Wan said "There are several battalions of Clone Troopers on every level. Many are dressed as Jedi." Yoda said "Dismantle the coded signal quickly. That group back there, soon discovered will be."

In the Senate Chamber, the Chancellor is in the podium in the center of the vast arena giving a speech. Mas Amedda stands to the right of Sidious. Bail walks through the hallway of the Main Senate Chamber notices that Padme is missing and he enters the Senate Pod of Alderaan, and Palpatine said "You might've noticed that Senator Amidala is not here that is because I've sent her on a secret mission, and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test." senators clap their hands in applause.

Yoda and Obi-Wan make their way through the Temple, avoiding the hundreds of Clone Troopers. They use the Force to distract the Clones when they can. Yoda and Obi-Wan walk through the ruins of the Temple until they come across the bodies of some Padawans and younglings. Obi-Wan said "Not even the younglings survived." Yoda said "Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was." Obi-Wan asked "Who? Who could have done this?"

Back on Mustafar Anakin ignites his lightsaber that recently changed from blue to red, Padme does the same, Gunray and the others panic. The droids at the controls and the guards grab their weapons, but it is too late. They are cut down in a flash. The Separatists bang on the doors, and both Gunray and Rune Haako flee under a table. Anakin and Padme are stone-faced and they moves through the room like the grim reaper. Bodies drop everywhere. Screams are cut short as the head of the Banking Clan Poggle the Lesser loses his head; Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, and the rest of the separatists run into the conference room.

Back on Coruscant in the Senate Chamber Palpatine said "The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger." Senators clap their hands in applause.

Back on Mustafar at the Main Control Center In the hallway, Anakin and Padme cuts down droids and Separatists alike and They're unstoppable. Both Anakin and Padme turns their heads and their eyes are now sith yellow.

Palpatine continues his speech at the podium "The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning." There is a long period of applause. Palpatine said "In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years." There is a loud, sustained cheer from the Senate. Bail sit, dumbfounded. Palpatine continued "An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life . . . And I choose my successor to Be Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala to be ruler for when I die." The Senate cheers again. Bail is devastated.

Back on Mustafar Main Control Center Conference Room After everyone in the Main Control Room is dead, Anakin and Padme moves to the small conference room where Wat Tambor. Shu Mai, and some other separatists are hiding. Rune Haako tries to run but is trapped by a dead-end as Padme advances. Rune Haako had enough and shouted "Stop! Enough, this is not right!" Rune is cut down by Padme. Nute Gunray crawls out from under the table and opens the Main Door, allowing droidekas to enter. Wat Tambor is cut down by Anakin, along with Shu Mai. droidekas appear in the doorway and blast away, causing total destruction. When the firing is over, Anakin and Padme are on the ceiling and then they both drop from the ceiling behind the 2 droidekas and cuts them to pieces before they know what hit them.

Nute Gunray is the last Separatist leader alive and Padme moves on to find that Nute Gunray is hiding in an alcove he stands up and said "The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace ... we only want . . ." Padme interrupted him and said "And peace you shall have." Padme then cuts him down.

At the Jedi Temple in a Computer Room Obi-Wan stands in a large computer area and he was recalibrating the code and he said "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the republic has fallen. With the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take it's place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force Do not return to the temple that time has passed and our future is uncertain we will each be challenged our trust, our faith, our friendships but we must perceiver and in time a new hope will emerge, May the force be with you, always" Yoda looks on, in the hatchway to the Main Control Center. Obi-Wan said "I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Yoda said "Good . . . For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still. Hurry."

Obi-Wan enters the Main Control Center with Yoda and heads for the hologram area. Obi-Wan said "Wait, Master. There is something I must know..." Yoda stated "If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Obi-Wan said "I must know the truth, Master." Obi-Wan moves to a panel and flips some switches. He sees a Hologram of Anakin and Padme slaughtering Jedi, including the Younglings. Obi-Wan and Yoda react. Obi-Wan was shocked at what he saw and muttered "It can't be . . . It can't be . . ." In the security recording Anakin and Padme surveys the carnage, a dark robed Sith Lord enters. both Anakin and Padme turns to Sidious and kneels before him and Anakin "The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious." Sidious said "Good . . . good . . . You have done well, my new apprentice . Do you feel your power growing,Vader?" Anakin replied "Yes, My Master." Sidious said "Now, Lord Vader, lady Regina now both of you go to Mustafar and bring peace to the Empire." Obi-Wan watches in horror. Tears well up in his eyes and said "I can't watch any more." Obi-Wan switches off the hologram and The 2 Jedi stand in silence for a few moments and then Yoda said "Destroy the Sith, we must." Obi-Wan said "Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin and Padme." Yoda stated "To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not." Obi-Wan said "Anakin is like my brother ... and Padme is my friend I cannot do it." Yoda said "Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker and Senator Amidala have become. The boy you trained, gone he is . . . Consumed by Darth Vader and the friend you knew gone she is as well consumed by Darth Regina." Obi-Wan asked "How could it have come to this?" Yoda said "To question, no time there is." Yoda said "May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." (Their last time with each other as friends.)

In the Chancellor's Holding Office a Hologram of Anakin and Padme appears before Palpatine in his office at the bottom of the Senate Arena. Anakin said "The Separatists are taken care of, My Master." Sidious said "It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You both have done well, Lord Vader and Lady Regina." Anakin said "Thank you, My Master." and Padme said at the same time "Thank you my Lord."

A Hologram of Sidious speaks with Anakin and Padme in the Mustafar control room. Sidious said "Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately." Anakin and Padme said "Very good, My Lord."They sent the message to the droid army but all of them did not get it 'the malfunctioning one did not get it'. Anakin and Padme sees Obi-Wan's starfighter arriving on the screen and goes out to meet him.

Outside the base on the landing platform Obi-Wan gets out of the starfighter and said "Why did you two turn?" Padme said "I was always a sith ever since I met you during the Naboo Blockade Crisis." She asked "Don't you ever wonder, how I persuaded the gungans so easily?" Obi-Wan said At times I do." Padme said "I used a mind trick on them one that Jedi cant see as a mind trick." Anakin said "I did it so I can save Padme from dying in childbirth with our children." Obi-Wan was shocked at the news of Padme's pregnancy. Padme asked Obi-Wan, don't you ever want to see Satine again?" Obi-Wan replied "yes I do." Padme said "Then give into your hatred of Maul and the three of us could bring her back to life." Obi-Wan was conflicted of whether or not to join them and after a few moments he gave in and said "Ok fine I'll join you." Padme was glad that he joined them rather than resisting the dark side and fighting them. Obi-Wan said "Yoda's still alive he went to kill Palpatine." Padme said "Just let him kill Sidious because eventually we'll kill Yoda in a few years." She then used a dark side power that will slowly drain Palpatine's energy that will give Yoda the advantage and kill him which Yoda did. Padme suddenly said "Arragh-" Anakin was worried and asked "What is it Padme?" Padme said "Anakin,I'm going into Labor."

Padme,Anakin and Obi-wan rushed to Padme's Ship and they rushed to a hospital on Coruscant and Anakin was by her side and she was in agony, she was breathing heavily and Anakin said "You can do it,Padme." Padme replied "I know,I'm trying." Padme pushed and the first baby came out,The baby was a boy and Anakin named him Jinn after Qui-Gon. Padme was out of breath and she pushed and the other baby came out, it was a girl and Padme named her Leia. The two went home and Padme received the news of Palpatine's death by Yoda and she became Empress and anakin became Emperor.

A few years later both Padme and Anakin tracked where Yoda was hiding and killed him on Dagobah Trained their children in the dark side of the Force and they brought Satine back from the dead through the force but this one had some differences unlike the original Satine the one this one was pro-war and pro-violence and Obi-Wan was now consumed by the dark side and married the back from the dead Satine and had kids. **The End**

 **AN:The Galactic Empire never fell**


End file.
